Code: Revenge
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: I am M.O.R.G.A.N. X. daughter of Xana, and as such it is my duty to take over this rock you humans call Earth. I will KILL anyone who gets in my way. And finally I will have my revenge on those horrible, terrible, father killing Lyoko Warriors. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own Morgan X. , NegaCarthage, and any other stuff I made up.**

**

* * *

During Fight to the finish and Echoes:**

I sat near my crystal clear reflecting pool in the shadow of a Tower. Playing with the water, I noticed it's reflection take on a reddish tinge meaning that father was at work again. I got up from my pool and entered his chamber in the center of NegaCarthage where we'd taken residence. He was busy working on his many interface screens. "Hi, Daddy, whatcha up to?" X.A.N.A. closed the screens, apparently finished setting up whatever he was planning. "Well, Morgan my sweet, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news, daddy?"

"Well...we have William back."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, at least for now." Oh William, my knight in pitch black armor, I was in love and my father knew it, and I was really mad that those kid's kept trying to steal him from me and thwart my dad's plans.

"So, what's the bad news?" I asked cautiously.

"It's Jeremie, he's done the unthinkable, he's created a fully operational multi-agent program that's strong enough to destroy all of our Replikas...and me. I'm doing my best to stop him but I'm afraid all I can do is slow him down, what I'm trying to say Morgan, is that I'm going to die. Don't fret so my sweet."

He got out of his chair, walked over and stroked my long black hair,

"I need you to do me a favor daughter,"

"Yes, father, whatever you need."

"Carry on my legacy, finish what I have started, and take over that horrid rock called Earth."

"But daddy, I don't have your power, how do you expect me..." but then X.A.N.A. shushed me and summoned the Scyphozoa,

"I've given almost all of my energy to the Scyphozoa to be transferred to you as well as the keys to Lyoko, I'm counting on you."

I walked up to Squishy, which was my nickname for the Scyphozoa, and allowed him to lift me into the air with his tentacles, he then transferred over dad's energy and gently lowered me to the ground.

"You bear my mark now, on your right hand, keep it hidden until you want them to know your origins. Now I must go Morgan, know that even though I am a computer program who technically has no feelings, I will always love you."And with that he Translated us both to Earth.

I landed behind some boxes, in front of me seemed to be a dramatic fight scene with the Lyoko Warriors Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd on one side, and William being aided by X.A.N.A on the other side. I desperately wanted to help my dieing father, but he telepathicly pleaded me to stay out of it and go somewhere safe. I didn't get into the fight but I just couldn't bring myself to leave just yet.

Then, suddenly, I heard that miserable lout Jeremie say something over the intercom, but I didn't hear him. My father was screaming in my head, "Get out of here Morgan, hide in the forest, I've given you some protection but it will only get you so far in close range, now GO!"and I saw my dear Willy fall to the ground.

That's when I panicked, I phased into specter form and rushed into the forest. I could feel the multi-Agent Program catching up to me but it got weaker as I got further away from the SuperComputer and soon it's signal disappeared completely. The program had left me weak, so I phased back into human form, jumped into a tree, and mourned the death of my father. A freezing rain began to fall as I weeped into my legs.

_**I've been around the world in the pouring rain,

* * *

**_

**Don't expect an update for a while, I haven't worked on this in a while. The song is Alex on the Spot. Now review or Morgan will unleash her cookie fury!**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**She's baaaack. I do not own Code Lyoko. I'm writing a bunch of stories at once so, stick with me k.**

**

* * *

One week later**

My eyes dry and my power returned, my mournful thoughts turned to those of vengeance. Those kids would pay, and pay dearly. But I couldn't go after them like this, with my Lyoko outfit on the mark of my father plain as day on my hand. No, I would have to disguise myself, blend in with the crowd, plan a strategy in the shadows, and when the timing was just right, pounce on them like the rats they were! But I was getting ahead of myself.

First things first I needed an Earth outfit, but how to get it? I looked though my memory files as well as my father's which he had transferred over to me along with his power. While searching I came across a folder labeled "care package" which, upon opening, revealed all sorts of useful files including an outfit design, a fake ID, and maps of the schools every nook and cranny. Very good, very very good, this would come in handy.

Being a polymorph, I simply changed the energy of my Lyoko outfit into that of the outfit X.A.N.A. had given me to wear. It was a tank top with gray and red horizontal stripes, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, boots, and a black fingerless glove to hide the eye of Xana.

Alright, I had an outfit, now I needed to get to that school, being so far away from technology was creeping me out. I jumped out of the tree I was in making a large ripple in the ground which scared away the woodland creatures. I smiled to myself, it was nice to be that strong for once, usually only dad and Will could do that.

I made my way over to Kadic and, using the maps got over to the principal's office in no time. I was standing in the secretary office for ten minutes before before she noticed that I was there.

"Oh, can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I would like to enroll in this school."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes."

I used my technopathy to put in an appointment under the name Morgan.

"You are, Morgan, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then go on in, Morgan."

I came in to see the principal playing some sort of computer game, to get his attention I tapped his monitor, inserting my fake ID and school application form files in the process.

"Yes...I wasn't expecting anyone, who are you?"

"Morgan, Morgan X., I'd like to enroll at this academy."

He brought my file up on the computer and mumbled to himself.

"Let's see, Morgan Xanthos, 16, from Oregon, recently orphaned, oh, how sad. Good recommendations, looks like you're good to go Miss Xanthos!"

"Please sir, just X."

"Alright then, miss X, here's the key to you're dorm and Jim will be by you're room with a schedule later today, I hope you have a wonderful time at our dear Kadic."

"Thank you Mr. Delmas."

Later that night in my new room I created a decoy in my bed, phased into specter form, and went for a dive in the Digital Sea.

"Stupid human" I thought with a smirk. "didn't even notice that I knew his name without him telling me. If all humans had that level of meager observational skills taking over this planet was going to be very easy."

* * *

**No lyrics this chapter, a few more chapters before the next line...or maybe one, I don't know, I haven't written it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own Morgan, look at the bottom for an important announcement.**

* * *

I emerged from my dorm, a new day, hopefully the beginning of the end for this doomed little planet. I made my way over to the girls bathroom and made myself ready for school. This was only for appearances of course, though the water did feel nice (I was more advanced than specters of the past and one of the perks that came with it is that water didn't bother me).

When I came out of the bathroom I ran into the dark haired girl with the pink shirt that daddy had used as a puppet a few times, Sissi I think it was, unfortunately she was not an ally right now.

"So, your the new kid daddy was talking about. Well I'm just going to warn you right now, stay away from my Ulrich!"

"Don't worry, I have no interest in chasing after a guy who clearly has no taste."

Strange, I had the feeling that Ulrich and Yumi were together, either my perception was off, or this person was lying.

"What is THAT supposed to mean, I'm the most popular, stunning girl in school, way better than you'll ever be!" and she walked away in a huff

"I see you've met Sissi."

I spun around (a little more quickly than I probably should have) to see Yumi staring at me.

"A little on edge aren't we, you must be new. Hi, I'm Yumi Ishiyama."

"Morgan X. Nice to meet you Yumi."

It was so easy for me to put on a facade, while I would love to strangle the geisha that helped destroy my father, here I was shaking her hand and being all friendly, maybe I should join this school's drama troop.

"That was Sissi, I would avoid her if I were you. She's a bit of a blonde."

"I can see that. OK, Yumi, I have to get ready for class, see you later."

I turned my back to her and walked away, making sure to slow down to human pace, and went into my room. One thing I would have to do is get my hands on a powerful laptop, but for now I would have to make do with the inferior machine the school provided. I typed up some codes and sent a surveillance program through the schools system. There was still some time until class started so I just sat on the bed, bored. It was quiet in the dorm, lonely. I decided to translate a little friend of mine, my pet Kankrelat named Kanky. He was so happy to see me, ran up to me and nuzzled my side.

"I missed you too, Kanky." I said with a small smile on my face,

I pat him on the head and rubbed the back of his neck, for now he was the only piece of home I could afford to have, and I would have to have him hidden. But before I knew it, the bell rang and I had to go to class.

I came into the Science classroom and sat down in the only seat available, next to Jeremie. Well...he'd be close if I decided to electrocute him, but I still didn't like sitting next to my mortal enemy.

The teacher walked in and said. "Class, today we have a new student, would you please introduce yourself?"

Grudgingly, I got up in front of the class and introduced myself simply as Morgan X. and sat back down. I kept to myself and stared at the desk for the remainder of class, then left without a word. Weren't you supposed to learn things at a school? Because those equations were so simple I could have figured them out when I was an infant.

My next class was quite a ways away, so I went into the courtyard as a shortcut. I could feel the eyes of students on me, some hushed comments were said and one kid even dared to call out.

"Hey, new kid, what's with all the black and red, you're even more goth than the Japanese chick."

Big mistake, kid. Nobody makes fun of ME! I saw he was near a vending machine, a little low grade electrical shock wouldn't hurt, would it?

"OW! Stupid machine electrocuted me!" and he kicked it, hurting himself further and making me smile. I watched to see if he would hurt himself anymore, unfortunately he didn't.

"I'm not goth. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use demeaning stereotypes like that."

Every single person in that courtyard was staring after me as I walked away, it was extremely uncomfortable. And at that moment I realized how alone in this world I really was.

_**I'm feeling out of place, I'm feeling strange**_

_**

* * *

**_**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY, ANYONE WHO REVIEWS MY STORIES GET'S A PIECE OF VIRTUAL CAKE! ^^**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Morgan LIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEESSSSS! Yes, I finally updated this, it's been a month and a half. HOORAY!**

**I own Morgan, Kanky, NegaCarthage, and anything else I happen to make up. MoonScoop owns the rest.  
**

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, but that was mostly because I tuned out everything those idiot teachers said. Only one thing stood out for me, in world history we were talking about the world's greatest wars. It seemed there wasn't a time in this world's history when the occupants weren't trying to tear each other to shreds. Why did my father try to destroy the human race if they were destroying each other? Not that I doubted his motives it was just strange, why would humans destroy each other?

I sat under a shady tree as I thought about this and other strange quirks of the human race listening to my quote on quote iPod. Really it was a way for me to survey the school in peace. I closed my eyes concentrating on the conversations going on throughout the school, listening for anything that would be of use to me.

Of course I eventually tuned in to the conversation of the Lyoko warriors who were sitting on a bench near where I was sitting.

"And did you see that new girl in Science? She's...kinda weird, don't ya think?" Odd said

"No. I think she just needs some friends. I met her in the dorms this morning and she seemed really nice." This was Yumi

"Yeah, I think we should reach out to her." Aelita said "What do you think, Jeremie?"

"Couldn't hurt, it's not like we have to keep you-know-what a secret anymore, so I don't see why not!"

I opened my eyes to see Aelita coming towards me. Now this was an option I had not considered before, befriending them? Yes, being on the inside, that would work, getting their trust, this would work quite nicely. I smiled to myself as I quickly formulated a new strategy, working out the kinks in a matter of seconds.

"Hi, you're the new girl right? I'm Aelita Stones!"

"Morgan, you're Yumi's friend?" I asked, pointing at her group.

"Yup! Do you want to sit with us for dinner?" She looked hopefully at me.

"Uh...sure, I would but...I have some stuff to do. Breakfast, okay?" I had a search program that should be done prepping about now, plus I was expecting someone.

"Oh, okay." Aelita went over to her friends and told them.

"Hey, can I have your portion then?" the purple clad warrior shouted to me.

"Yes, go ahead." I got up and left for my dorm.

I entered my new living space, last night and this morning I hadn't really taken a close look at it. That was because it wasn't much to look at in the first place, smallish, very plain looking, not even close to the grandeur of NegaCarthage. The only useful thing in this room would have been the computer but as I said before it was hopelessly out of date.

"Kanky, you can come out now." a spark came out of the outlet near the bed and took the form of the little guy. He rubbed up against me but then scurried around the room as if he was looking for something, I knew exactly what it was.

"Sorry boy, William isn't here right now. But I'm working on it, I promise." He nodded slightly, letting me know he understood, Kanky always had been a little smarter than his Kankrelat brothers.

I sat down at the dorm computer finishing up the prep for the program that would hopefully find some trace of my father and gathering all the files that were important to be exported.

"I have arrived, Morgan." a faint voice from outside said.

"Enter."

A boy of around 16 years of age opened the door and walked in. He had a sleek looking laptop in his arms and the insignia of Xana (well my insignia now I suppose) flickering in his eyes.

"I brought the computer as requested." he said with the electronically filtered voice all possessed people had.

"Very good, put it down here." I said, gesturing to the desk while still furiously typing in code. He did as he was instructed. I finished what I was doing and turned around in my swivel chair to face him.

"Good, now walk into the middle of the nearest public park and inform me when you get there."

"At your orders, Morgan." And he left to go follow orders.

I unplugged the school provided computer and shoved it aside, there was no need for it any longer. Then I started up my new laptop, much more advanced than that old piece of garbage, and set it up with the basics, programming tools, code generators, and the files I had from before. I also launched the search program which would work overnight, tomorrow I would have my answer, was dad alive?

As I worked Kanky gave me a quizzical look.

"What?"

He gestured toward the door.

"Oh, that possessed guy?"

Kanky nodded.

"Dad gave me some excess energy so I could get started without having to break into a supercomputer right away. It's only good for so many attacks though, I need to get to Lyoko as soon as it's convenient to my strategy so I can start using the Towers."

But Kanky just stared blankly at me, oh well, he was a Kankrelat, I couldn't expect him to understand anything that was too complicated.

"And...done." I announced a while later, running the program. It was still fairly early, only around midnight **(well it's early for someone who doesn't sleep)** when I heard a high pitched shriek from a few rooms over, obviously my pink haired half aunt. I went over to her room and flung the door open.

"What's wrong! Some of us are trying to concentrate!"

"...Sorry, I had a nightmare..." She said, out of breath.

"What about?"

"Being chased by a murderer..." I suspected a lie, it was much more likely that she had a dream about her past, her childhood had been terribly traumatic.

"Well, go back to sleep. Try not to have another nightmare, you'll wake the entire school!" Not that I really cared, but the less attention around my dorm, the better.

"Easy for you to say..." She muttered, rolling on her side. Soon soft snoring could be heard.

I returned to my room once more, putting my computer and Kanky in hibernate mode. Then, with nothing else on my agenda for that night, I lay in bed with my eyes closed, thinking. This would indeed be an interesting semester for the Lyoko Warriors...

* * *

**Two things**

**1. I AM DRESSING UP AS MORGAN FOR HALLOWEEN! :D Too bad the people who know who I'm dressed as won't see me. Maybe I'll take a pic and put it on photobucket or somethin**

**2. I have a roleplay forum called Roleplay! YAY! where I'm doing a roleplay thread where I'm Morgan, feel free to join in!**

**Morgan: You're roleplaying as me and dressing up as me, what are you, obsessive with me?**

**Affa: But you're my favoritest Morgan!**

**Other OCs: AHEM!**

**Affa: Uh...I loves you all but come on, you gotta love the bad guy!**

**Don't you just love dialouge endings?**

**Oh, and for some reason my spellcheck won't work so I'm using the one in doc manager but that may not be perfect.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here ya go, disclaimer yup...Aelita's POV for this one  


* * *

**

I was back in the Celestial dome, running the multi-agent program that would kill Xana once and for all. But my father was sacrificing his life to give us the necessary energy to run it, and the Mantas were attacking him. Jeremie was yelling at me to run the program already but I wanted to save my dad.

"AELITA RUN THE PROGRAM!"

"NO!" I hurled energy fields at the Mantas, but they refused to be destroyed! They continued to shoot and there was nothing I could do!

"AELITA!"

I ran the program and the energy ball that was my father...exploded...my mind played that two seconds over and over and over again. It was torture, knowing I couldn't do anything but feeling like I should have tried harder. But then Sector 5 faded away and I saw a new scene.

It was the Mr. Puck dream, but I, garbed in my original Lyoko outfit, was the little elf, running for her life. I was in a wooded area but there was nowhere to hide, none of the branches came low enough for me to climb, and no bushes. I had to keep running to get away from the black wolf with streaks of red fur that was chasing me, but I couldn't hide. **(for those of you who can't figure it out, the wolf represents Morgan, or is her, I might have parts of the story where she's in wolf form, but we're getting off topic, here's the rest of the dream) **The wolf was gaining on me, getting closer, and then...it pounced!

Morgan burst through my door, upset at being woken up by my screaming.

"What's wrong! Some of us are trying to concentrate!" she yelled.

"...Sorry, I had a nightmare..."

"What about?" she asked though she didn't sound like she cared too terribly much.

I couldn't tell her about my dad dying, or the wolf, so I lied.

"Falling into the ocean with some pointy rocks..." She looked at me like she didn't quite believe it.

"Well, go back to sleep. Try not to have another nightmare, you'll wake the entire school!"

"Easy for you to say..." I muttered, rolling on my side, going back to sleep.

The next morning I got up and went to Morgan's room across the hall. When I opened the door I saw she was typing away on an extremely impressive laptop, even more advanced than Jeremie's!

"Where'd you get a laptop like that?" I asked in amazement.

"You wouldn't believe the stuff they give you when your dad dies." she replied without stopping her typing, without looking up, she talked with no emotion in that statement. Her dad died too...

"Your dad died?"

She paused tensing up a bit.

"Yeah, a week and a half ago, actually. It's why I moved here."

"And your mom?"

She paused again, I knew I'd asked the wrong question, considering the sensitivity I had about my mom...

"Never knew her, my dad wouldn't tell me anything about her. Now let's go to breakfast, shall we?"

We had a nice breakfast and then went to the rec room, Morgan went in the corner to work on her laptop. As I suspected Jeremie was jealous of it but he calmed down once he heard how she had gotten it. While we were watching a show a news bulletin came up.

_"Breaking news. Last night a computer store was robbed, the thief stole the laptop X, the most advanced model to date. The teenage boy was caught on security camera and identified as Rob Hasnolastname, the boy was found earlier this morning unconscious in the middle of the park with no memory of the previous night. He was arrested but tested negative for both drugs and alcohol, his loss of memory remains a mystery."_

Jeremie's eyes were wide as he whispered, "Ya don't think-"

"No, it's impossible." Yumi assured him.

_ "Now here we have the employee who was on guard at the time of the robbery, Brian Richardson. Brian, what did you see?"_

_ "Well, this teenage boy comes in so quietly it's like he phased through the door or something. Then he stands there, and I walk up to him and he has these freaky flashing contact lenses. I tell him to get out cause the store's closed and he can't be there, then he..."_

_ "He what?"_

_ "He had a taser or something, next thing I knew I was being electrocuted and passed out. When I woke up the laptop was gone."_

_ "Okay, if you want to watch the security tape it's on our website, news. __Com. That's it for now. Have a delicious day!"_

Did that guy just say 'delicious day'? What a ridiculous catchphrase! But, what he said before, it sounded like...

"Jeremie?"

"On it."

He brought up the news website and there it was, right on the home page, the surveillance video. We watched it, and it was as I feared. This person, without a doubt, was possessed by Xana at the time of the robbery.

"But...how?"

We all looked at Jeremie who made sure Morgan wasn't listening before saying. "I'll check it out."

"Okay, well, we all have class soon, let's go."

* * *

**Kinda short I know but there's a bunch of stuff coming up and I didn't know where there would be a good stop. Revtews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Disclaimer, ya know, um...idk**

* * *

Hahaha, the plan worked, this part anyway, with that kid all over the news nobody would go snooping around. Even if they did, they wouldn't find anything.

"Ya coming?" Yumi asked, I had Italian with her first today.

"I'll be there, I just have to pick something up from my room." the search program was done and I couldn't wait to see the results.

"Okay."

I went into my dorm and brought up the search results...and freaked, there were traces of X.A.N.A. on the network! He was broken almost beyond repair but X.A.N.A. was out there and I could bring him back! Scratch that, I **would** bring him back, even if it took years to do!

I walked to Italian but was unable to contain my joy. People made comments like "Omg, she's actually smiling!" didn't know I looked that depressed, but you kinda have the right to look sad IF YOUR FREAKIN DAD DIES! Anyways I got to the classroom and William was there, lucky day! I immediately sat next to him, he looked at me for a sec, looked away, then did a double take.

"Um...excuse me do I know you from somewhere?" I wanted to throw my arms around him and take him back home right there but it wouldn't have exactly been what I call "low profile" so I just said,

"Must've seen me around school or something."

He nodded, looked away, and started drawing...Yumi! YUMI? What could he POSSIBLY see in a goth, sushi eating, filthy stupid human like HER! I glared at William, then at Yumi, who was paying attention to the teacher. I mean seriously, how could William like her and not even remember me? The answer was simple, he was lost once again to the human world, with no memory of the far superior computerized world, but I would get him back too, and soon. Then we could be together and it would be just like the old days, riding in the rorkal through the Digital sea, watching him beat the snot out of the Lyoko Warriors, overall having a great time. A little voice in my head said, "Morgan, you aren't...jealous of that Geisha, are you?"

"No, she's no match for me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll MAKE sure."

That night I snuck off to the factory, I swung down the ropes and phased right through the elevator shaft down to the supercomputer room. I opened the door to the room and waited for the supercomputer to rise out of the cooling chamber...it didn't. Why would it not open, was the casing rusted shut, shouldn't be, it was only about two weeks since they turned it off. Jeremie must have fixed it so it wouldn't open so some idiot couldn't turn it on, no problem for me of course, I'd just tap into the computer and make it open...Okay, major problem, the supercomputer was practically swimming with that damned multiagent program, I pulled away but not before it could severely weaken me.

I'd have to find a way around it, digitalize someone and make them do it? No, they'd run into the same problem as me, the multiagent would destroy their electric field and they'd just faint on me. I'd have to convince some human to do it, and only one human comes to mind that could do it and disable the multiagent, Jeremie Belpois.

I dragged myself back to my room and called the infirmary no answer, I looked at the time, 2 a.m. well that's why, humans usually sleep at that hour. It wasn't physically possible for me to sleep but I really needed to lie down and rest. My thoughts went blank for once.

When morning came around I was feeling a bit better, but it would still take days to recover. As soon as it was open I called the infirmary, this time nurse Yolanda picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ I put on my best sick voice and answered

"...Yolanda, I'm sick...I'm gonna stay in bed for a few days."

_"Hmmmm, okay, I'll come to check on you in a little bit."_ I hung up and played with Kanky for a bit then heard a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in." I made myself heat up to 102 degrees as Yolanda came in the door.

"Now, what seems to be the problem, Morgan?"

"Fever ma'am." She did what I assume would be a routine checkup for human worm babies. (did I mention I started watching Invader Zim online when there was nothing better to do?) Finally she finished.

"Well you are definitely feverish, stay in bed for the next few days, come by the infirmary when you feel up to it."

"Okay." she left.

My thoughts turned toward William once more, his eyes, smile, hair. His Power to destroy the warriors, he'd devirtualized them many times and side by side, we could do anything! My mind went on like that for a while. Then I watched Inzader Zim for a bit, the one with Ultra Pippi. It reminded me a bit of something my father one told me about. One of his first attacks, a giant teddy bear. I wondered which would win in a fight. Then I evesdropped on the Lyoko warriors some more.

_"Did you check?" Aelita said_

_ "Yes, nothing, the supercomputer is locked up tight. I scanned the network too, no trace of Xana."_ Someone didn't look hard enough then, hehehe.

_"Then what do you think happened, you saw the electricty, superpowers, that guy was possessed." Yumi asked_

_ "I...I don't know...But I'll keep looking for an answer."_I smirked

"Oh Jeremie, your answer is right under your nose." but they would never know, until it was too late.

* * *

**REVIEW. Have an amazing Lyokofilled 2011**


	7. Chapter 7

**How long was it since I updated this? TOO LONG ikik and I don even have a good excuse this time, I've just been plain lazy D: Anywho I own Morgan, Kanky, NegaCarthage, and whatnot, MoonScoop owns deh rest of that wonderful stuff. Oh btw, I never really pointed this out, but I'm gonna go ahead and completely ignore what they did with Sissi in Echoes cause I don like it, Sissi is still...Sissi-ish, she still wants Ulrich, hates Yumi, messes with the gang, and hangs out with Herb and Nicholas, mmk? ENJOY CODE REVENGE! :D**

* * *

**William's POV:**

Three days ago in Italian class a girl sat next to me, she was that Morgan girl everyone was talking about. She looked at me with her dark, dark eyes and I had a split second vision of being a puppet for Xana, hurting my own friends. I shook myself out of it, but I couldn't shake the deja vu. So I asked if I knew her from anywhere, she said just school, but she seemed disappointed as she said it, like I was supposed to remember her. Was she a really old friend or something? I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew this girl from somewhere other than just around school...After a minute of thinking gave up and stared off into space. This space that just happened to be taken up by Yumi, her black silky hair, her perfect porcelain face, deep onyx eyes that completely stole my heart. I love her, everyone at the academy knows it. I couldn't stand it when Jeremie had first told me that I'd tried to kill her on multiple occasions. Sure I smiled and acted like nothing happened but inside was a broken spirit and a red hot inferno aimed at Xana... While I was thinking Morgan just kept staring at me. It brought back more memories, the worst...

_ "No, William! You're a Lyoko Warrior! You SWORE to it!"_

_ Yumi's words sent a piercing beam of light into the darkness that surrounded me, and for the first time I resisted Xana's control. I dropped the massive sword that had been ready to slice right through her and let her approach._

_ **"William, she is a warrior, you must devirtualize her now!"** the voice went through my head, it was hard to hang on. Even when Yumi stroked my face, I was slipping._

_ **"William. NOW!"** and Xana shoved me back down, into the dark. But I still could see what I was doing. I kicked her down, swung the sword, I nearly pushed her into the digital sea..._

"William? Is there a problem?" the Italian teacher asked, and realized I'd been screaming. Most of the kids there were staring at me like I was some kind of maniac, but Yumi's look was more concerned than anything. Though the girl next to me was looking concerned, even more than Yumi...

That was three days ago, so why did it dominate my mind, even now? Who is that girl, why does she seem so familiar? I sat there for a while on my bed, thinking, then decided to go see Aelita. She had been the most forgiving to me after I was free. I swear, they act like it was my fault I got caught! There were still Creepers, I wanted to protect my friends, is that so wrong? Aelita was the only one that really understood what it was like to be caught by the Scyphozoa.

I slipped into the hall, the only sound was the small murmur of all the borders sleeping, and why would there be anything else, it was two is the morning! No wait...there was something, down the hall there was a small light and some soft talking. I walked over and was in no way surprised to find that it was Jeremie's room that had faint light coming from under the door. I lightly knocked and immediately the light shut off and the room went absolutely silent. He probably thought I was Jim coming to get him in trouble or something. I went inside and found Jeremie under his covers, pretending to sleep. I chuckled a little bit at the thought that he thought I was Jim and that he was in trouble before whispering.

"Jeremie, it's William, relax."

At this his eyes fluttered open and he got out of bed while Aelita sprung out from under it. What a picture, Mr. and Mrs. Einstein! They didn't look too well, like they'd been sitting at a computer all day, which they probably had been.

"Um, hi William, what are you doing up so late...and in my room." Jeremie asked

"I should ask you the same thing!" I replied.

"Well, I'm in my room because it's my room...?" Jeremie responded.

"You know what I mean." I snapped back.

"If you must know, we were doing some research." Aelita said. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Research, really, on what?" I usually couldn't care less but stuff like school projects probably wouldn't take them this long. The two geniuses hesitated before Jeremie whispered even quieter than before.

"Research on...Xana. Did you see the news story about that super high tech laptop that got stolen?"

"No. I don't watch the news." I replied simply

"Well, there's this guy that stole a really expensive laptop while he was pixalized-" Jer said, but was interrupted by the completely blank look in my eyes, I hate when that kid uses words I don't understand!

"When someone's possessed by a specter, they're pixalized." Aelita explained, I made a little noise to say that I understood before Jeremie continued.

"Yes. Anyways we looked all over the internet and there's no trace of Xana left. So we think someone must have hacked into the data, trying to figure out who or what-"

"Or they activated a tower...?" I half asked, half suggested. To this Jeremie simply shook his head.

"No tower was activated and the Superscan was working perfectly, there was a specter created to possess this guy without activating a tower." Aelita said, "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Me either." both Jer and I replied.

"Whoever did this is incredibly skilled, I can't find a thing." Jeremie said, shaking his head slowly. Then he turned to me. "So why did you come here?"

"Well, I've been having...flashbacks..." At this both Jeremie and Aelita perked their ears up.

"Of when you were under Xana's control?" Jeremie asked.

"Yea..." I said. I could tell from their faces they were about start questioning me...it wasn't like there was anything anyone could learn, I remembered stuff they already knew about, right? But they never did ask because just then Jim burst through the door and turned on the lights.

"HEY, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR OWN ROOMS, ASLEEP, AND ABOVE ALL **QUIET!**" Jim, however, was being a hypocrite. He gave this entire speech about upstairs and downstairs dorms and being up and health and stuff he'd apparently done in his lifetime but would "rather not talk about" aka, he's a HUGE lair. Then sent us off to our rooms with promise of further punishment in the morning.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in the three of you, being up at such a late hour in someone else's room, AND on school night! 3 weeks detention for all of you. Now off to class!" Delmas finished, shooing the three of us off to class. Once outside the admin building Jeremie casually asked.

"So your flashbacks...?"

"...I don't wanna talk about them."

"But there may be the answer to that specter. Please."

"It was just fighting you guys, ok?"

"Are you sure you didn't see something else, like any codes or...anything?"

"No, nothing, will you stop asking?" I asked, irritated now.

"Ok ok, just checking." The bell rang.

"See you guys later..." I said and walked off to Italian class. I took my seat but that Morgan chick wasn't there today, weird, must be sick or something.

"Hey William, ya gonna scream again?" some guy snickered at me.

"Yes, because I saw your face." I came back without missing a beat.

"James, who was Leonardo DeVinchi?" the teacher asked.

"Uhhhh..." he stammered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, pay attention!"

I had no more flashbacks during class but I kept hearing the voice of Xana saying "I will return" and "You will not escape this time" and things to that effect. I think my mind was just trying to scare me but with this kind of thing...you never know...Every class this happened, I couldn't even hear anyone talking to me at some points. It was...well...weird and scary too but I kept my cool.

After school I was sitting against a tree when my cellphone rang, it was Aelita.

"Yes?"

_"William, you may want to know Jeremie found the one who hacked specter data."_

"Oh, that's cool. Want me to come to his room?"

_"Please do."_

"K, on my way." I hung up and went to Jer's room.

* * *

"So the program I ran last night finally picked up the trail so then all I had to do was triangulate the data to get it's coordinates. Right here in France, as a matter of fact."

"So we go in and bash some heads?" Ulrich asked, who by the way was giving me the evil eye for being in the room. He was probably the most against me being in the group...no, Yumi was.

"It's not as easy as that, if we 'bash' the guy or his computer he's gonna call the police or sue, it's not like a Xana possessed guy or monster or somethin. We have to somehow disable the guy's hacking." Yumi said.

"Right, we'll figure out how and go tomorrow. Right now, though, we have detention with Jim." Jer said with a sigh.

"3 weeks though, we can't wait that long." Odd exclaimed.

"Obviously they're gonna have to skip it at one point." Yumi said.

"Um...can I come." I asked. They paused, exchanged a look, then Jer slowly shook his head.

"No, you stay here and cover for us not being in detention." Jer said, but he may as well have said 'William, we don't want you on team Lyoko anymore.' I guess I knew where they got it from but there was no way I was gonna get possessed again! No sense arguing though, nobody would listen.

"Ok" I said with a sigh.

"So tomorrow we catch our hacker!" Odd said, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Okee LIST TIME xD**

**1. If ya haven't heard already Season 5 has been confirmed to be aired in 2012, REALLY hoping the world doesn't end now xD**

**2. I'm going to a drama camp and we putting on the play Beauty and the Beast and I got the Beast :D It's the bigest role I've ever gotten WHEEEE**

**3. I was bored one day so I made fanpages on Facebook for myself and morgan **

facebook. com/ home. php ?sk=group_118481458235060#!/pages/AwesomeFanFictionAuthor-Affa/178396118877616 **- Mine**

facebook. com/ home. php ?sk=group_118481458235060#!/pages/Morgan-X/101242866629118 **- Morgan's**

**Also Morgan has a facebook xD I don get on it much but when I do I'd be happy to roleplay it's Morgan Xana (cause fb don let you make your last name a single letter) and the pic is the eye of Xana. If you like my writing or are a fan of Morgan and have facebook please like it.**

**4. Happy 4th of July, cause I probably will get all lazy and not update in time for it, though imma try my best to get somethin up for my 1 year anniversary on hich is like July 15th or somethin ^^ Dang, seems like it's been wayyyy longer.**

**5. The most important one of all. REVIEW**


	8. WHO GAVE FEATHER GATORADE?

**HEY HEY HEY HEY YOU PEOPLE I ACTUALLY AM NOT DEAD! That's right, I live ^^ after not updating since JUNE I'm back! Code Lyoko and all it's characters, settings, ect belong to Moonscoop. Morgan ish MINE o3o though other people have used her and I have no problem with it, just, ya know, lemme know first xD ENJOY!**

* * *

This morning I was feeling considerably better, completely healthy by human standards, and in a day or two I'd be completely healthy by my standards. I went down to breakfast where the warriors were whispering about getting the hacker, William was there too but sitting off to the side. However, upon seeing me approach, they fell silent.

"Morning Morgan." Yumi said as cheerily as Yumi tends to be.

"Morning to you too, what's up?"

"Eating." Odd munched.

"Of course Odd, what else would you be doing?" Ulrich said, chuckling.

"Uhhh, sleeping?" Odd replied.

"Right, well, I'm just gonna eat and then get some rest, still a bit sick." I said.

"Oh, that's right, you're sick, are you feeling better?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, somewhat, but I'm gonna stay in my room today and rest." I replied.

"Well we're going into town." Aelita said

"Not all of us, **I** have detention..." William glared at the lot of them and Jeremie and Aelita looked away guiltily, they probably had detention too but were skipping. William looked like he was thinking...he didn't know an excuse. Perfect, I'd help him. Everyone finished breakfast and went to where they were going. William went off to the library where Jim was having detention and the rest of us went to the dorms.

"So where are you going today?" I asked

"Town, we're just gonna walk around, see a movie or something." Ulrich said. Just then I slipped on something and fell, my head crashing right into the ground.

"Oh, there's that bannana peel." Nicholas said in that idiot voice of his. I let out a scream then feinted unconsciousness, though I could still see through cameras. It took everyone a second to register, then they went into action.

"Odd, take her to the hospital. Nicholas, go tell Delmas." Jeremie said, taking command

"Right." they both said. Odd walked outside, half dragging, half supporting me, then called the human emergency vehicle and within five minutes I was put on a stretcher. The people in the vehicle started doing all these tests and sticking needles in me, I had to make my body seem human which was a pain though nothing they did hurt.

"How's her pulse?" one of them called.

"Good, everything's normal that I can see." another answered.

"Right, let's get this kid on an IV."

They fussed over me for the 11 minutes 22 seconds it took to get to the hospital then got me onto a bed on wheels, took me up to the third floor and started doing tests to check if everything was normal, especially my head.

"Diagnoses?" one of the people asked.

"Slight head injury, nothing too serious, she'll be back too school in a couple of days." they stayed for a few more minutes making sure I wouldn't die or anything then left.

Alright, now time to check on the lyoko warriors. I tapped into the city's camera system and looked for them, they were right outside the warehouse, perfect.

_"You sure this is the place Einstein? Looks like a complete dump!" Odd said. _

_ "This is at the exact coordinates I picked up and this is the only building here, so yeah, this is the place." Jeremie replied. The gang entered the warehouse, it was all in shadow except for one light hanging from the ceiling._

_ "I don't like it here..." Yumi said. "Let's just get in, stop this hacker, and leave."_

_ "That's pretty much the plan." Jeremie replied. They took a few steps in but were stopped in their tracks by a voice, cold, tough, qualities that certainly didn't match what sounded like a teenage girl's voice._

_ "Stop right there and go away...haven't you people bothered me enough for one lifetime? Seriously, go away, I'm armed." To prove she wasn't kidding she shot the ground right next to Jeremie's feet. "I won't miss again." the voice came from the barely visible silhouette on the fringe of the light. They all jumped upon getting shot at._

_ "We don't want trouble...we're just looking for a hacker." Jeremie said, a tremble in his voice._

_ "I'm a hacker. What am I being accused of?" The girl asked._

_ "You hacked specters and used them to steal a laptop." Ulrich said._

_ "I did no such thing. I won't be accused of things I didn't do. Now step __out into the light so I can see who I'm shooting." The girl said, loading her gun and aiming, ready to shoot. The warriors mumbled to each other. "Don't try to run, the way is blocked, you know where I am you could tell agents..." Slowly they came into the light, one by one, the last being Aelita, when she came out the girl physically tensed in anger or anxiety. Without thinking she sprang out and shot wildly, hitting Ulrich in the arm. He fell while the rest of them scrambled away. The girl slowly advanced and aimed her gun for his head._

_ "Looks like your first, kid." She said. Ulrich looked up at her, a look appeared on his face...recognition?_

_ "Taelia...You...went to Kadic with us for a few days." He said. _Wait, what? She went to Kadic? Why was I not informed?

_ "You, and the others you're those kids who thought I was Aelita, aren't you. Not agents? The Lyoko Warriors..." Taelia said. She put down her gun down._ WHAT NO NO! SHOOT THEM! ...I guess I didn't calculate for this. I sighed, withdrawing from the warehouse camera. Well that plan failed, a lack of information on one factor destroyed the whole thing...Oh well there was one more thing I had to do today. I called William's phone.

_"Huh? Who is this?" _It was Jim speaking, I made my voice to sound like Aelita's and spoke.

"Jim, I'm sorry Jeremie and I couldn't make it to detention but Ulrich got shot and Morgan got a concussion we took them to the hospital. We'll make it up double tomorrow, promise."

_"Oh...well...considering those circumstances, ok, I guess." _He said, I hung up. Did I just help out the warriors? Yes. Did I more importantly help out William? Yes. He owed me a favor now...

* * *

**Morgan: Ok, who named this chap?**

**Affa: I did **

**Morgan: What does it have to do with ANYTHING?**

**Affa: Well...I wanted to know who gave feather gatorade...cause...she kinda...is over there pole dancing**

**Morgan: -.-**

**Feather: YOU KNOW YOU LIKE THIS MORGAN, BETCHA WISH SISSI WERE HERE**

**Morgan: W...T...F**

**Affa: yea...imma walk away now...and, um, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So whatcha think? This fast enough for you liking...probably never gonna happen...until another break and my 'bro' pushes me to and be's all "this is awesome you should write more o3o" Morgan, Kanky, this epic version of Taelia, and emp bullets belong to me, code lyoko proper belongs to MoonScoop that I will oneday take over and make this as a show or movie and the the other thing is a show...eh, we'll see, I'm prob too lazy to do it anyway...wait...huh...ohai...you people are still reading the top part, cool, caring about what the author is talking about, even if it's a complete ramble that makes 0 cheesecake...yum, I wants cheesecake, that'd be yummyful...still reading? xD ok cool, you can go ahead and read the chapter now o3o ENJOY!**

**btw, Taelia's pov**

* * *

I knelt down next to the brown haired one I had shot. Looking him over I saw I could have done a lot worse. The bullet was lodged in his shoulder, he wouldn't be able to use it for a while. He was knocked out and losing blood.

"I have some bandages in the back, come watch your friend, I'll go get it. Then you are going to tell me **exactly** what is going on." I said, getting up and walking away. They still couldn't run, and I doubt they'd abandon their friend, if they were any kind of decent people, that is. I went to my backpack, rummaged through it for a minute, and came up with the bandages. There wasn't a lot left, on account of me needing it, but there was enough to stop the bleeding. I came back and the four of them were surrounding the brown haired kid. Even Aelita, or rather, the kid I hoped was Aelita, and that looked exactly like her. The one in purple got up and stared at me with pure hate.

"HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed, getting up and swinging at me, I simply stepped out of the way and let him run into a pile of boxes.

"I thought you were people who are...after me. I'm still not convinced you aren't. Now do you want me to help your friend or not?" I said. They were silent. I got to work, taking the bullet out and wrapping the area tight. I put extra pressure on it until it seemed to stop bleeding. "You're still gonna wanna take him to the hospital to check for nerve damage and the like." I looked up. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Jeremie, this is Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita." Jeremie said, pointing to them each in turn. I looked at Aelita, did she recognize me? No...she wouldn't.

"Who are you anyway?" Yumi asked.

"You already know that. Your friend here said it himself." I said, pointing to Ulrich. "I'm Taelia, I went to Kadic with you for a few days then left. The rest is none of your business. You accused me of hacking something, could you explain?" I asked. They got all quiet.

"That is none of **your** business." Jeremie said. I smiled a bit, everyone has secrets, some bigger than others.

"Listen..." I started. "This obviously has something to do with Xana. Now spill." They all suddenly stared at me.

"How do you know about Xana?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, I know things, I get around. Now tell me about this specter hack." Jeremie paused. "You still can't get out of here, by the way."

"Fine...a few days ago a guy possessed stole a laptop, a really really expensive one that's very powerful. Thing is, Xana is dead, and the supercomputer was turned off. There's no access to the towers. We tracked the person who must have hacked the supercomputer and it led us straight to you."

"...Someone set you up. Someone who knows of me and wants to kill you. Probably that person is your hacker. Not me. Just a guess though, don't mind me. Maybe Xana isn't quite as dead as you think." I shrugged. They all seemed to be thinking or worrying over Ulrich or both at once and hating me for shooting. I mean was it my fault that I thought they were after me...everyone was. "Leave...Ulrich there needs to be taken to the hospital...Don't bother coming back, I won't be here."

"But...you know about Xana...aren't you concerned...Don't you want to stop him?" Aelita started.

"...I'm not getting myself wrapped up in this mess." I said, then without another word I pressed the button to open the door and walked away, into the shadows. I heard a clatter of footsteps as well as grunts from the pain Ulrich was in. As soon as I was sure they'd left I locked the door again. I felt around in the darkness for my night shades. I found them, slipped them on, and began to gather my things. On the move...again...it'd been a while since I moved...and this whole specter deal, it was very worrying, but if I got myself sucked into this...It would probably be the thing to finally kill me. Besides...it was probably some hacker who was trying to...I don't know. Was that Aelita and would she be in danger? I guess that's what it all came down to...No, even then. That group seemed to have each others back. I envy that.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked. I spun around and a person put two fingers to my heart. "Don't move." a chill went down my spine at the sound of the electronically filtered, dark voice. I whipped out my gun but she, because I could now see it was a girl, knocked it out of my hand and kicked it across the ground. "You are no longer of any use." and with that she sent an electric charge at me. Just then my reflexes kicked in and I turned around so the electricity hit me in the side instead of the heart. It still caused immense pain but the blow wasn't lethal. I urgently got to the ground and felt around for the only thing that could help me right now. "No cheating death." the specter said, and sent more electricity coursing through my body though I still hung on. I can take...a lot...of pain...She sent another beam of electricity but I rolled out of the way and finally found what I was looking for. I grabbed my other, special gun, turned around, and shot. The bullet connected and a pale blue light rippled over her body which then dropped like an anchor. I got up, found the bullet, removed it, and put it back in the gun.

An EMP bullet, the only thing that could kill a specter, my own design. It disables all electromagnetic fields associated with the target. Unfortunately this referred to the targets electrical impulses in the brain as well as a specter's electromagnetic field, so that the host died along with the specter. It's probably the most painless way to die possible, the specter makes you unaware of any pain and you simply stop working.

A specter attacked me...so it seemed I had no choice in the matter. I would be pulled back to the supercomputer. Sometimes I felt like I was tethered to it, once you got involved you could never leave. Quickly I packed the rest of my things, touched up my hair, put on a "school kid" outfit, and got out of there, never even looking back at the body. It was time to visit my old school, and maybe stay for a little while.

* * *

**OOOOOOOO so my bud feather, ya might know her from my roleplay forum or just cause she's awesome like that, she told me this epic story. So she was in walmart and stumbled upon people who were cosplaying as Morgan X, Feather Pandora Shade, and Willow Arkansas! The three of us that made those are like, really close friends, so I thought that was a weird coincidence. I've been told the costumes were AMAZING but SOMEONE didn't have a CAMERA -glares at feather- and that they were coming to my state...so yea. If anyone of you reading this are them cosplayers, please to be, like, telling me, and the one as morgan had a kankrelat plushie I want soooooooooo bad xD so yea...**

**Also reading this story at my creative writing club :33 they like**

**um um um um...-is forgetting something-...OHYEA, review please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai guuuuuyyyyssssss I hath updated :33 I don't own Code Lyoko**** which sucks but whatever, I do own Morgan and Taelia and all the other stuff here that I legit thought of. ENJOY DEH STORYNESS!**

**Jer's pov, btw, if ya can't tell.**

* * *

We carried Ulrich out of the building and heard the door close behind us. Taelia, the same Taelia that I'd mistaken for Aelita two years ago, who'd have thought she knew something about Xana? Though what she said was very bad news...the hacker was trying to kill us, and tricked the scan into giving false coordinates, which meant he or she was pretty good at it. Looks like more sleepless nights for you, Jeremie. What I still didn't understand, though, was how this hacker managed to gather enough energy to create a specter without a tower and without causing a major blackout. Why use a specter anyways, the hacker could have just hacked money and bought it...or something.

We got to the hospital nearest to the Academy and checked Ulrich into the ER. We went with him to his room and watched as they undid the bandage, put some disinfectant on the wound, and put bandages back on.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yumi asked.

"It looks ok, tomorrow we're going to have someone look at any bone and nerve damage. You say this boy was shot in the city?" The nurse said.

"Yes sir."

"Right...Well you kids should get back home, he needs to rest."

"Taelia better hope I never find her." Yumi said, making a fist as we walked out of Ulrich's room.

"Yeah, but we can forget about checking back at that warehouse, she said she was out of there." Odd said.

"Taelia isn't the biggest issue here. If she's right there's someone after us that could do a lot worse then put a hole in one of our arms." I pointed out.

"Yeah, and maybe she lied, did you ever think about that?" Yumi replied, there was an edge to her voice.

"Hey, look, there's Morgan's room. We should visit her, see how she's doing." Aelita interrupted.

"Ok, but then it's right back to the Academy for some more scans." I said as we went into Morgan's room. Morgan, the new girl who'd found her way into our group, I mean I guess, Aelita certainly liked her.

"How are you doing, Morgan?" Aelita asked, she had been sleeping but woke up at the sound of her voice and looked at us.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm being released tomorrow." Morgan said.

"That's good. I'm glad it wasn't too serious." Yumi said, her voice was sniffly.

"You seem sad Yumi, what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing, Ulrich is in the hospital too, got shot in the shoulder, just worried about him."

"How awful! I hope he gets better soon."

"Thanks..." Yumi trailed off and walked away, hiding her tears. Odd looked after her and went to comfort her.

"Well, we better go." I said. "We'll come visit tomorrow."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, no need." Morgan said.

"Alright, well, see ya later." Aelita said, and we walked out.

We got back to Kadic and Jim was waiting for us.

"Where have you four been, and where's Stern?"

"The new student, Morgan, tripped on a banana peel and had to go to the hospital, on the way back here Ulrich got shot in the shoulder so we had to go back to the hospital...Is that a good enough excuse?" Yumi said, walking off. Jim's anger was broken.

"Huh, oh wow, I had no idea. Well you two are still serving your detention first thing tomorrow morning, no skipping out!" Jim said

"Yes Jim." Aelita and I replied simultaneously.

"Wait, is that-" Odd said, pointing off to the side, we followed his point and saw...Taelia.

"THAT GIRL, SERIOUSLY?" Yumi ran over to Taelia and we ran after her, it took all of our restraint to keep Yumi from beating her to a pulp. Taelia on the other hand looked mildly amused by this.

"Surprised to see me here, huh?" she said.

"Sure am. First you turn us in to the principle then you shoot Ulrich. You REALLY need to go away!" Yumi hissed.

"No, I'm staying right here where I'm needed." Taelia replied.

"NOBODY NEEDS OR WANTS YOU HERE!" Yumi yelled, and tried to throw another punch. This time Jim ran up and stopped her.

"YUMI! Fighting isn't allowed, you're going to have a talk with the PRINCIPLE!" Jim said.

"B-but Jim!" Yumi argued

"No buts! Now move!" He said and dragged Yumi off to the principal's office. We turned to talk to Taelia but she was gone. What was with this girl...

"Well, I'm off to do more scans." I said

"I'll come with you." Aelita said. She walked after me.

"Sure, leave me behind why don't you! Well I'm gonna have fun without you guys!" Odd shouted after us as we left. We walked to my dorm but Aelita put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Jeremie I've been thinking..." She trailed off.

"What is it, Aelita?" I asked. She started to answer but we were cut off.

"Oh, so there you are. You know you two almost got me in a lot of trouble. My folks have been right on top of me ever since they saw your little clone acting all weird and if I got suspended they'd drag me back home. If that one hadn't called last minute I might not be here right now." William said coldly, pointing at Aelita.

"Call? I didn't call anyone." Aelita said, confused.

"But if you didn't..." William trailed off.

"That's strange...Wait? Jim was going to suspend you?" I asked, shocked.

"He was sure threatening it. Anyway this better have been worth it. Fill me in." I opened the door to my room, got the three of us inside, then closed and locked it, making sure no one would hear.

"It was a false lead. The hacker somehow tampered with the coordinates and sent us to a warehouse where this girl was waiting and she shot at us and got Ulrich in the shoulder. He's in the hospital."

"And Yumi?" William asked, agitated.

"She's fine, got in trouble for fighting, but fine." Aelita chimed in.

"Yumi? Fighting? Which sorry person got her mad?" William asked.

"The same person who shot Ulrich, she's here at the academy as a student." I said.

"Let's get her outta here, she a threat to all of us."

"Not necessarily." I said. "She shot at Ulrich but she said she thought we were agents of some sort and bandaged him. Like I said we were set up. We need to focus on what's really important here and that's catching the hacker before he sends us another little surprise."

"What can I do to help?" William asked.

"Right now nothing." I said, dismissing him and turning to my computer to work on a scan of the internet of any minute traces of anything. I would have to go over everything slowly several times, this would take a while.

"Jeremie..." Aelita said quietly, I could hear her take a seat on my bed.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...if maybe..." She trailed off, I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"If maybe...we could look for my father..." For a moment we were both silent, then I answered her slowly.

"Aelita...Franz...he couldn't have possibly survived..."

"He survived twice, why not a third time? What if-"

"He sacrificed himself to kill Xana. He's gone..." I said

"You don't know that..." She replied, very quiet.

"There's no way he could have survived." I repeated.

"We don't know that for sure."

"What do you want me to do, Aelita? Turn on the supercomputer on the minute chance your father might have survived?"

"Yes." She said, in almost a whisper. I looked at her strangely for a second.

"In the current situation I don't think that would be the smartest thing to do. What if the hacker found Lyoko, if this person has it in for us, the whole situation would get way more dangerous. Franz or no Franz I can't do that. Besides what if...what if Xana survived..." I voiced what we had all been thinking since the specter at the store had first shown up. What if Xana had survived, what if my scan was broken and there was a tower activated on a Replika I couldn't detect either? What if my program had been a failure?

"We watched him die...the chances Xana survived-"

"Are the same chances your father survived, if not more." I interrupted. "We have enough to worry about without Lyoko, let's just focus on this, ok?" I turned back to the computer and Aelita was silent for a few minutes.

"...I'm going for a walk..." She said, I heard her get off my bed and the click of the door. I was left alone, typing away.

* * *

**Jeremie, boy genius, social skills of an asparagus xD**

**BTW who wants me to do a chapter completely from Kanky's pov, the poor little kankrelat hasn't been mentioned for a while and he needs some attention but I thought I'd ask you guys first cause, idk, just am -shrugs-**

**Please to be reviewing ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**O HELLO THAR, Code Lyoko is owned by MoonScoop, Morgan and this Taelia are owned by me, enjoy the story.**

**Odd's pov**

* * *

"Sure, leave me behind, why don't you? Well, I'm gonna have fun without you guys!" I yelled after the Einsteins. I was joking, though - after the day we'd had, it'd be nice to be by myself. I heard a growling that could have come from a wolf...it was my stomach, I hadn't eaten in over 3 hours. The cafeteria didn't serve lunch on Sunday, so I went to my room to get some money for a burger. I opened the door and saw Kiwi ripping up Ulrich's sheets.

"HEY GET OFF OF THERE, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT?" I screamed at him. Kiwi jumped three feet in the air and then bolted back to my underwear drawer and whimpered. I sighed, knelt down, and pet him.

"Sorry, my little diggity dog. I'm just upset about our good buddy Ulrich. Now if you'd move over, I need to find some money." I pushed him aside gently and dug through the drawer. At the bottom I found some euros. I gave Kiwi food and water and then made my way to the nearest McDonald's. It wasn't the best food, but it was the cheapest, and I was short on cash. I walked into town, down a few streets, and into the McDonalds.

"Hey, Odd, how's our best customer doing?" the cashier in front said.

"I'm doing just fine. You have the McRib yet?" I asked, walking towards the counter.

"Yeah, just came in yesterday, want one?"

"Nah, give me three, and two large fries, a large soda, and a McFlurry."

"Ok, that'll be-" I put down the euros I had in my pocket.

"Keep the change." I gave him a Della-Robbia signature smile. He called the order back to the fry cook.

"IT MUST BE ODD!" she yelled.

"Hey Stacey, how are ya doing?" I said. She knew me pretty well, and I knew her, and one day I might ask her out. No one else knew about her though; if they did they'd probably laugh at me liking the fry cook. I got my food and walked back to the cafeteria. The building was open, it's just that no one was serving food. I sat down at the table I usually sit with with my friends and started to eat.

"Well if it isn't the human garbage disposal." Sissi said. I swear her voice is like a dying cat!

"At least I don't smell like garbage." I came back at her automatically. She gave a huff.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd seen Ulrich."

"He's in the hospital." I replied.

"Oh no! My Ulrich, darling!" she ran off. Well, if I'd known it was THAT easy to get rid of her before I would have hurt Ulrich way earlier, myself. I looked around, kind of upset there was no one around to hear my joke. I finished eating and then went over to the courtyard. I looked over and saw Aelita walking off, looking at the ground.

"HEY AELITA!" I yelled, running over to her.

"Hey..." She replied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me, princess. Something's up."

"Well...Jeremie...he's so focused on his work...it's like he doesn't even care about my past."

"Your dad?" I asked, Aelita nodded. "Einstein may be book smart but when it comes to people..." I trailed off.

"He's just plain stupid!" Aelita fumed.

"But he cares about you. Listen, it may feel like he's ignoring your past, but he just wants to make sure you have a better future. He can't change the past...wait, yeah he can, a return trip."

"No, it would cause a temporal paradox...if something with Xana was changed Jeremie wouldn't have used the supercomputer and wouldn't have been able to use a return trip to change the past in the first place."

"Uh...I see..." I said, very confused. She and I had been walking through the woods and the Hermitage came into view. "We going there?" I asked, pointing.

"I guess...bring up memories..." She trailed off. "I think...I hear music." I tilted my head and perked my ears for any sign of music...I could just barely hear a tune being played on the piano. We got closer and I could definitely hear a song being played, it was some classical piece.

"The song my father played all the time...Variations." Aelita said, wide eyed. She took my arm and ran towards the house.

"Whoa, slow down there!" She stopped and put a finger to her lips, shushing she and I sneaked through the yard. Unfortunately, the door creaked, completely giving us away. The music stopped and I could hear a little "huh" from the living room. She and I stepped into the room just in time to see a head of dark pink hair disappearing into the next room. We chased after it. Right at the back door, the figure turned around, revealing itself to be Taelia.

"Hey, leave me alone, let me have my memories!" She snapped, then slammed the door in our faces. I blinked.

"Well isn't she a ball of sunshine..." I muttered. Suddenly Aelita held her head and closed her eyes tight as she had last year when we first discovered the Hermitage and she appeared to be having flashbacks. After a few seconds she gasped and opened her eyes again.

"I completely forgot..." She said.

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"The woman...that took care of me while my father was away..." She shook her head slightly, then looked at her watch. "If we're late for afternoon detention, Jim might use his CIA skills and kill us."

"You mean the ones he'd rather not talk about?" I asked, snickering at the schools most famous running gag, which I started.

"Exactly!"

We went back to Kadic and met up with the others.

"So yeah, we went to the Hermitage and Taelia was playing on the piano and she said something about 'letting her have her memories.' The girl's a real mystery and a bit of a nut job, if you ask me." I explained.

"And also I had a vision of a woman that took care of me when I was little." Aelita said.

"A woman that took care of you, what happened to her?" Yumi asked and Aelita blinked.

"Ya know...I have no clue."

"It's weird, I thought you were done with visions. Franz gave you back all your memory." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, I guess some things are still locked up...like my birthday, remember?" Aelita said.

"Yes, anyways, we have to go, come on."

"An afternoon with G.I. Jim...fun." William muttered to himself. He'd been silent up to that point, lost in thought.

"Have fun with that!" I waved as they walked off. "Time to find out something about our good friend Taelia..." I said to myself. The first thing to do would be to check back at the Hermitage. I walked down there. The angle of the sun made the trees look like they were on fire. I should draw that at some point, trees on fire, cool right? I looked around, nothing but dust and graffiti and...house. Everything that was of any importance in this house had been cleared out by Einstein last year when we were trying to find stuff out about Franz. Franz...Taelia...why had she been here in the first place? I opened the fridge in the kitchen, and found Twinkies.

"Hehe, the food that lasts forever." I took one out of the box and took a bite. "Tastes like the 90s!" I went back to Kadic because there was nothing else to search through. Maybe something in her room would help. I walked in and saw there was a half unpacked suitcase on her bed with a bunch of exact copies of the outfit she was wearing now. This wasn't weird because as cartoon characters, we wear the same thing every single day. I opened a drawer and looked through it. At the bottom there was a black case that faintly glowed blue on and off. I reached for it when suddenly a hand clamped down on my shoulder and yanked me back.

"WHOA, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" I yelled, but another hand clamped on my mouth. My eyes went wide and I kicked backwards, but my captor turned around and pushed me toward the door. She talked very low into my ear.

"Listen, don't be poking around in my things, you coulda really gotten yourself hurt. But since you're so curious, I'll give you a hint. My full name is Taelia Marie Hopper."

I was pushed out of the room and for the second time today, a door was slammed in my face.

* * *

**Three day weekend, what should I be working on writing? Also Kanky's pov in the next chapter, review**


	12. That one chap that follows Kanky around

**Poor Kanky's been ignored lately, so give it up for HIS VERY OWN CHAPTER STARRING I own my ocs, moonscoop owns the rest.**

* * *

The door to Morgan's dorm opened, and out of the electrical outlet popped her little "guard dog." Kanky charged up his laser, then he saw who it was. His master had returned. He jumped and nuzzled against Morgan's leg. She rubbed his head then closed the door silently behind her.

"Nice to see you, Kanky." she said, showing a faint smile. She took a syringe out of her pocket that was filled with what looked like black sludge, took out a panel in the floor she'd made, and hid it in a small compartment underneath. Then she turned to look at her pet.

"I want you to go get Belpois and bring him here. Don't let anyone else see you." Morgan said. Kanky nodded and scurried off. He phased through the door into the hallway.

Through his red tinted vision he could see a pathway that would lead him to Jeremie Belpois's room on the route that would logically have the least people going there. However what should happen logically is not necessarily what happens. Jim walked down the hallway. Kanky made like his eyes were wide, though he had no eyes and he started running in circles.

"Sometimes I miss the old days, teaching math in the tropics, working as a ranger, adventure at every turn." Jim said, he was getting closer. Kanky turned and ran into a room with a sign on the door that read. "Girl's Restroom."

Milly was washing her face, she looked up when she heard some electronic noises. She looked around but saw nothing, when she heard more noises from the corner of the room she looked down and spied Kanky.

"AHHHH ITS A GIANT ROBOT COCKROACH MONSTER!" Milly screamed hysterically and Kanky jumped back a few inches.

Kanky scurried back and forth, looking from side to side, not sure what to do. He could feel vibrations of heavy footsteps, he spooked and jumped into an electrical outlet.

Jim ran into the girl's bathroom and found Milly in a hysterical state.

"HEY, what's going on here, what's with all this YELLING?" Jim yelled. Milly trembled.

"Th-there's a huge cockroach thing over there!" She said, pointing. Jim looked in the direction, blinked, and gave a questioning grunt.

"Solovieff, what are you talking about? There's nothing there but floor tiles." Jim said, but Milly clung to his leg and whimpered. Jim scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...maybe you should go to the infirmary, Solovieff. Come on, I'll take you." Jim said, somewhat awkwardly, and the two of them left the room.

Kanky came back out of the outlet and scurried over to Jeremie's room. He phased through the door. Jeremie was sitting at his computer, his screen showed the Kiwi Search Engine with "Taelia Marie Hopper" typed into the search box. When he heard the noises Kanky made he turned around. Kanky lifted himself up and waved at Jeremie with one leg. Jeremie knitted his eyebrows.

"A...Kankrelat...?" he said. Jeremie continued to stare at it and reached for his phone. As soon as he picked it up, however, Kanky blasted it with a laser, destroying the phone.

"Ok, Jeremie, just destroy the Kankrelat and go tell the others." Jeremie muttered to himself. Kanky just stood there, waiting. Jeremie sat there, slightly transfixed. Neither moved for a moment, but then Kanky shot a hole through Jeremie's shirt. Jeremie grabbed an unsharpened pencil and dived for the Kankrelat but Kanky quickly sidestepped out of the way, gestured tauntingly, then ran out the door.

Jeremie ran after him out the door and down the hall, every now and then Kanky would swivel his head around and shoot a laser, never to hurt, but to get him to keep chasing. Whenever Jeremie got close, Kanky would speed up or start weaving. This way they made their way to Morgan's dorm. Kanky rushed in, and Jeremie, without realizing where he was, burst into the room.

He looked up and saw Morgan smirking at him and the Kankrelat on the bed, who waved at him again.

"Hello Belpois." Morgan said, her voice made Jeremie get goosebumps and the hair on the back of his neck and legs stood up. Morgan held out a hand and closed it into a fist. The door slammed shut and there was a click as it locked.

"So nice of you to visit...Allow me to properly introduce myself." Morgan said. She put the back of her right hand up for Jeremie to see then slowly, very slowly, pulled off the fingerless glove she always wore. Jeremie's eyes widened and jaw dropped in mounting terror as Morgan's smirk turned into an evil grin which got broader as she pulled the glove completely off, revealing a dark blue tattoo of the eye of...

"Xana..." Jeremie whispered.

* * *

**Short, I know, I know. I'll make it up next chap though, trust me xD So review please~**


	13. That thing that happens after the cliffy

**DUN DUN DUN I see yall liked my cliffey, well here's what happens next. I like how this this chap 13 and bad stuff happens xD Anyways, I own Morgan, Taelia, and Kanky and not the others who are from Moonscoop. Also toward the end I wrote at like midnight so it got kinda poetic-y or lazy or whatever, if ya have a prob, srry, but I wanted it updated. ENJOY**

**Jer's pov**

* * *

"Not exactly." Morgan said, she dropped her glove onto the bed. She snickered darkly. "No, you and your friends took care of Xana. I'm his daughter."

"Wait, what? I mean, Morgan, Xana...HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK?" I was in shock...I mean...

"That isn't your concern. I am the hacker you've been looking for, by the way. If that isn't obvious already."

"Wait, if...if you're Xana's daughter, you would have some if not all of the same trace and my multiagent would have destroyed you. How did you survive?" My voice sounded somewhat hysterical and ridiculous but I couldn't control how I sounded. With the door locked and no escape, I couldn't help but feel I was here for a death sentence. Morgan looked amused to be making me squirm, until I mentioned the word "multiagent," then her face turned into a scowl.

"It doesn't matter how, the fact is, I did. No help from your _multiagent._" She spat out the word, then calmed. "But that won't be a problem anymore. You are going to turn on the supercomputer and get rid of it for me." She spoke as if it were a given fact.

"No way! There's no way I'm doing that!" I stammered.

"Oh?" Morgan said, raising an eyebrow. "If you care about your friend Ulrich, I think you will." She turned her laptop around for Jeremie to see. The screen showed Ulrich in the hospital, unconscious and breathing very deeply.

"What did you do to him?"

"He's on heavy sedatives. Turn on the supercomputer and destroy your multiagent, or I will not hesitate to kill him."

For a moment we were both silent and I let it sink in. She stared at me, waiting for me to say something, but I had nothing to say. I was speechless. After a moment, she spoke.

"I'd change shirts and throw that one away if I were you. People would ask about the burn holes." Morgan made a slight hand gesture, the tattoo...did it glow...just a little? The door clicked again.

_**Take me to a place where they know my name**_

"Now get out of my room. You have 24 hours." she said. I practically ran out of there, though my legs felt like lead. I'd gotten away alive...I fell to my hands and knees as soon as I got outside the door and gasped for air. I didn't notice until now that I'd been holding my breath the whole time in there, and my heart was pounding in my ears. I sat there for who knows how long, trying to think, to process what had just happened. Strangely nobody came by, or if they did, I didn't notice them.

My watch beeped and I looked down at it. I didn't know how much time had passed but apparently it was time for afternoon detention. I got up, feeling much better now. I wiped my forehead, it was covered with dry sweat. I walked to the library, my first few steps were shaky but after that I was fine. I took my seat with the others. Aelita took one look at me and asked.

"What's wrong?" I looked back and forth to make sure Jim wasn't within ear shot.

"Ulrich's in danger." I whispered.

"How?" Yumi said, her eyes going wide.

"Morgan, she's-"

"HEY, NO TALKING IN DETENTION!" Jim yelled. "Come on, separate, all of you. And no electronic communication, no cellphones, laptops, pagers, telegraphs or signal fires, hand em over."

Grudgingly we all put our phones in a box and I put my laptop there, then sat at separate corners of the room. I looked at everyone...Yumi...she knew Morse code, didn't she? I angled my watch so that it would catch the sunlight and go into her eye until she payed attention, then began to spell.

_M-o-r-g-a-n X-a-n-a K-i-d U-l-r-i-c-h D-i-e I-f N-o L-y-o-k-o._

Yumi looked at me for a second, confused, then it clicked. Her eyes went wide, she banged on the table with her fists and stood up.

"Then we have to go right now!" She screamed. Everyone stared at her including Jim.

"Is something wrong, miss Ishiyama?" Jim asked.

"Uh...no...no, I'm fine." Yumi said, sitting down.

"Right, well I don't want anymore outbursts, you are all to be silent for the jurisdiction...that is, the direction, or um-"

"The duration, Jim?" I asked.

"Yeah, that. You are you to speak for the duration of this detention!"

After detention was over we all met up in my room.

"So let me get this straight, Morgan is Xana's daughter who'll kill Ulrich if we don't turn on the supercomputer?" William asked.

"Yes...and Ulrich's in the hospital because he got shot by Taelia because Morgan hijacked my scan and made us think the person who hacked the system in order to make a specter was located at her hideout." I explained.

"I...see...well that explains a lot..." William muttered under his breath, then he looked out the window, deep in thought. In fact, the whole group was quiet.

"So...what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"We can't turn on the supercomputer, you said so yourself." William said.

"But I'm not about to let Ulrich die." Yumi said, glancing at William glaringly.

"Of course not!" Aelita chimed in.

"Then it's decided." Odd said. "We'll break him out."

Aelita shook her head. "It's not that easy, Odd. She's bound to have him guarded."

"So we'll just fight back, like always." Odd replied. We all exchanged a glance.

"Without Lyoko, that's the best we can do." I said.

We all went to the hospital with makeshift weaponry, like lead pipes and crowbars found in the tool shed.

"Ok, everyone synchronize your watches." Odd said, he put his arm out and went to fix his watch but there was nothing there, and he laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah, right, no watch..."

"Odd, this isn't some spy movie, this is serious. So if you could please concentrate on the task at hand?" I looked at him, slightly annoyed.

We walked in and Aelita went up to the reception desk.

"Hi, we're here to read to the patients. Can we go to the children's ward?" She said, smiling innocently. The receptionist looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

"ID?" she asked. In response Aelita pulled out her student ID card.

"It's the closest thing any of us have." Aelita explained. The receptionist nodded, studied the ID, typed a few words into her computer, and then read what was on the screen.

"Aelita Stones...you and your friends checked in Ulrich Stern yesterday afternoon."

"Yes ma'am, we did."

"Well he's in surgery right now, can't see him."

"We know, we're here to read to children."

"Well, ok, just be quiet, people are trying to sleep in other wards." with that the receptionist waved us off and went back to her magazine. As she came back I grinned.

"Nice job, Aelita." I said.

"Come on, the faster we get Ulrich the faster we can figure out a way to take Morgan down." Yumi said. We went to the children's ward where Ulrich's room was. In front of his room was a guy in scrubs who spotted us immediately and growled.

"You didn't think I wasn't expecting this, did you?" he said, his voice was electronically filtered...We ran at him but he sent a beam of energy that electrocuted all of us and sent us hurtling into the wall, but this wasn't like other times where there was a single shock. This was continuous until we all slipped into unconsciousness.

_I was in a post apocalyptic city. The skies were hazy and everything was dirty. In front of me the supercomputer. Standing at at least 30 feet loomed, shadowing the entire city. There was a blaze in the background. There was a large flashing red button on the front of the computer with the eye of Xana on it. Morgan stood on the top, laughing maniacally, I heard her before I saw her. I looked up and saw that she had a gun to my friends' heads._

_ "Go ahead. Press it. I dare you." She said. _

_ I pressed the button._

_ I turned around and suddenly everyone I knew surrounded me, moaning like they were some sort of zombies. They walked toward me, reaching, begging for help but then turned to dust and blew away. The surroundings seemed to be melting and then there was only darkness. I looked frantically around in search of...well...anything. I found that Aelita was standing in the distance, seeming to radiate her own light. I ran toward her, and she ran toward me, we embraced-_

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds!" I woke up with a start at Odd's highly distinctive voice. The only thing I could see, though, was a massive pink blob. I backed up and put my glasses on, and did a double take as I realized I'd been hugging Aelita in my sleep.

"Oh, and looks like someone gave you a note. Here, let me read it for you." Odd said, pulling a sticky note off my head. "'Nice try, but you should have seen this coming, you now have one hour. Morgan X.'"

"What a piece of work." William said.

"What if we...try again?" Yumi suggested.

"With two hours left? I don't think we have time." I said. "Or resources or skills or-"

"So that's it, we're just going to give into demands?" William fumed.

"Yes. So that we can fight another day." Aelita said.

"I'm with Einstein on this one. The supercomputer may give Morgan a huge advantage, but she can make specters without towers. Since we have no way of destroying specters here...it would be game over for us sooner or later."

"Right, let's take a vote. Who's for the supercomputer on?" I asked. It was a grudgingly unanimous yes. I sighed, after we'd defeated Xana...I'd hoped things would have been normal for more than two weeks, preferably indefinitely. "Then let's go."

As we walked to the factory all of us were silent. All of us knew the seriousness of what we were about to do. In a way, an ending, in another, a beginning. A beginning to a whole new war that's rules were yet to be decided. Yumi had gone to the hospital on standby to protect Ulrich in case we didn't make it, and to ensure no funny business. We went down into the sewers. The old worn path, strange how it was embedded with so many memories, of friendship, fear, victory, defeat, to walk down the old path again, and know we had to do it all over again.

We got to the bridge, the ropes, the elevator, the lab to enable the supercomputer to rise, and finally down to the supercomputer room.

"Einstein, will you do us the honors?" Odd asked. I nodded.

"Here goes...everything." I said, and flipped the switch. A flash of light and burst of wind and the supercomputer was on, the cylinder humming loudly. I felt like I was being watched...it was probably by Morgan, waiting for the exact moment she could return.

We went up to the lab and I sat in my seat...it was still too big for me. A window was already up on the screen, a timer. There were five minutes left on the clock. Quickly I opened up the multiagent system program coding and began the deletion process.

"Goodbye one hit KO..."Odd trailed off.

I pressed a final button, and the timer stopped, it was done.

From a wire above the thick black smoke of a specter came, taking the basic shape of Morgan. The form went over to William and touched his cheek.

"And soon you'll be joining me, my sweet." she said, then pulled away and rushed into the supercomputer, disappearing into Lyoko.

Just as Morgan was entering the computer, the elevator door opened up. I looked back to see Taelia who ran a few steps forward with a gun raised, saw Morgan enter Lyoko, dropped the gun, and tromped over to us.

"YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID? I COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

* * *

**WHOO AFTER 13 CHAPTERS SOMEONE ACTUALLY GOES TO LYOKO Who the heck is this Taelia person anyways, a big mysetry (unless you've read all the other stuff with her xD) and now William know who morgan is and she's gonna go after him still...much more awesomeness to come but I have requests to update other things so putting this aside for now. Please please review :33**

**~Affa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Over 3500 words, this is a new record :DD at least I think it is...ANYHOO I own Morgan, Kanky, and Taelia along ****with their stories, backgrouds, and whatnot. Also wanna thank Hero of Time Freak for helping me so much with filling in the blanks...and trust me, there are some blanks, or were, still might be, idk. Trying to get different things to mesh is difficult xD Moonscoop owns Code Lyoko and any of it's stuff.**

**I hope you guys don't get confused. See this is the chapter where you basically get to see the entire backstory of everything relevant up to this point. It is told by both Taelia and Xana (you'll see what that's about when you get there) I got the inspiration from Avatar the last Airbender where it tells the episode of Avatar Roku and Sozin from Roku showing Aang in the Spirit world and Zuko reading it in an archive? Same deal, but it's the story of Xana and Taellia. **

**Third person point of view, switching back and forth from the Supercomputer room to where Morgan is.**

* * *

Everyone jumped at the sound of Taelia's voice, Taelia walked over to Jeremie and slapped him.

"Ok...now what, Taelia? If I tried on Lyoko it'd destroy everything...gotta lure her here...but-" She muttered to herself, but Jeremie interrupted her.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"It was for not thinking!" she yelled at him.

"Whoa, wait. What do you mean by 'I could have killed her?'" William asked. Taelia looked back at the gun she'd dropped, picked it back up, and held it out for the rest to see.

"This...is an emp gun. Guaranteed to completely disable any electromagnetic field. Morgan, like Xana, is a very advanced form of a specter. This thing could have killed her right here, but you just had to go and turn on the supercomputer. Now it may be impossible to destroy her." Taelia finished, glaring at Jeremie.

"Hey, it's not Jeremie's fault!" Aelita defended. "He didn't know. How could he? You're the one who's been hiding in the shadows and randomly coming in! Who are you? How do you know about Morgan, or Xana for that matter? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" she fumed.

"Way to go, Aelita..." Odd muttered. Taelia stared at Aelita for a moment, then blinked.

"You...really don't recognize me, do you?"

"No. I don't, whoever you are."

Taelia sighed, and said something like "Of course she doesn't" under her breath.

"Listen, why don't you just leave us alone?" William said.

"No. This is my responsibility, besides, _she _wouldn't want me to miss out on all the fun..." Taelia said.

"Who's she?" Jeremie asked.

"Morgan, of course. You guys need me to destroy her."

"We did fine against Xana without you, we'll be fine against his daughter." Odd said.

"Whether you like it or not, whether you think so or not. You do, and, since you do, I suppose I should tell you guys who I am." She looked right at Aelita. "I suppose I should start with what I already told the Cheshire Cat, over there. My name is Taelia Marie **Hopper**."

* * *

Morgan landed on Lyoko in the desert sector. Her Lyoko outfit had changed from the loose fitting, comfortable clothing she'd worn previously. She looked in the oasis, she now wore dark chest armor with a glowing red eye of Xana in the style of the Code Lyoko Revolution logo over a dark sleeveless shirt with red circuit board patterns. She had silver shoulder pads with spikes. The same material as the shirt went from a few inches below her shoulders to a little before the wrists with silver bands on either end. She had black shorts with silver bands and red shin guards. Very dark red leggings went from the silver bands at the knee to her black combat boots. Her hair had stayed the same and now the dark blue tattoo of the eye of Xana was on both hands, and the top spoke went all the way down her arms, and if one were to look, met at her spine.

"The armor of a warrior." Morgan nodded approvingly at her reflection. "Thanks dad." She then went to a ledge and jumped off, making a spectacular dive into the digital sea. She swam as though there were turbo engines attached to her feet into a hub and until she reached a large shadowed orb...NegaCarthage.

"It's still here..." She said, her voice was lost in the sea, though. She swam up to it and surfaced. From the outside, it looked like Sector 5, only a darker shade of blue. However the structure on the inside was very different. It did not have an arena or key, it didn't have an elevator, and didn't reconfigure it's interior map every time someone went there, it only did that if it needed to as defense. The monsters that could make their appearance there were not limited to Creepers and Mantas, if it had the space, any monster could come, and there was definitely space. NegaCarthage had three main features to it, a tower surrounded by a reflecting pool, a training area, and Xana's control center, the place where Xana made everything happen.

It was this place that Morgan now made her way toward. Kanky was with her, riding on her shoulder, and soon a crowd of all kinds of monsters was following her, welcoming her back home. She got to the control panels and sat on a chair not unlike Jeremie's back on Earth, Xana's throne, and now, her's. A roar went up from the monsters, celebrating their new leader. Morgan X.

_**Where everyone knows my name!**_

Brightly glowing letters caught Morgan's eye. She pulled over the screen that had the writing on it and the monsters dispersed, leaving only Kanky left. The screen said:

_Morgan, I wasn't able to tell you about our origins and what happened exactly while I was alive. However I've left a file that should answer any questions you may have._

Underneath it was a button that opened up another screen, on the top of the screen in red, gunship font letters, was the title of the file. Xana's Log.

* * *

"Hopper?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, Hopper, like Franz Hopper. It wasn't always that, though. My name used to be Morgan Stones. I was born in 1968, and I grew up in Maryland. My parents put me through a lot of fancy schools but I was bored in every single last one of them. Finally when I turned ten they sent me to Kadic, because it was, and well, is, a pretty gifted school."

"Wait wait wait. 1968? Kadic? Shouldn't you be some old geezer, how do you look so young, what's your secret, I'm sure women of the world would love to know!" Odd interrupted.

"I'd only be 37! First of all." Taelia glared at Odd. "Second of all, Kadic's been open since 1873."

"Yeah, Odd, don't you know anything about our school history?" Jeremie said.

"You think I pay attention to any of that? The lectures Delmas gives are a real snooze fest."

"Yes, well, my parents sent me to Kadic. When I was there some agents from Project Carthage came and took me to work on the project as assistants to one of the top scientists, Waldo Schaeffer, later to be known as Franz Hopper. I lived with him and his wife, Anthea. We worked together and when Aelita was born, I was declared her god-sister. I designed and made a prototype of the first tower, which was later perfected by Waldo. After the Men in Black took Anthea away I ran away to the Hermitage with Franz and Aelita. I changed my name to Taelia, which, if none of you noticed, is just a different spelling of Aelita. I told Franz about Kadic and he got a job there, to fund our project to stop Project Carthage. Franz was out of the house most of the day so I was in charge of taking care of Aelita."

"The woman who took care of me..." Aelita trailed off.

"Oh, so you do remember me?"

"But...that woman in my vision...she was an adult. You're-"

"Oh yeah, how old was I at the time? 26? Yeah, it was 26. Ya see, while working for Carthage, Franz built a prototype scanner based on an idea one of his friends had to physically go into the virtual world we were creating. I, of course, was the test subject, as I always had been. I was scanned into the supercomputer and uploaded onto the virtual landscape as a digital avatar successfully at the age of 13. At the age of 26 we were creating the virtualization process for Lyoko. Franz decided to cut corners, because why create something all new if it's been done already? He took the exact same data as that successful prototype to make the scanners. I was scanned and the scanners, it seemed, had me in it's memory, but remembered that I was 13, not 26. It saw that I had an error, I was older, and so, it corrected the error, and reset my age to 13. It also prevented the "problem" from ever happening again. I can't age, this happened during the time Franz used Return to the Pasts everyday, which was also the day Aelita went to Lyoko. The last time that happened, I didn't see her that day, so she'd remember me as a 26 year old woman, not a 13 year old girl."

* * *

_I've decided to keep a record of what I've accomplished and lived through just as Franz Hopper and Jeremie Belpois have, and I shall start from the beginning. I was created by Franz Hopper to stop Project Carthage, a military project used to block enemy communications. That's what the workers there were told. However, though Carthage's true purpose has never been entirely clear, as it was never completed, it had something to do with time travel. In the early stages of my development, I was weak and complied to Franz's commands with no question. Franz's jumps back in time made me more powerful, though, since the computer and by extension, I, ran on a cubyte system. Every time a jump in time was activated another cubyte was added to the supercomputer._

_ As I grew, I watched. Franz Hopper and his assistant, Taelia Hopper-_

"His assistant..." Morgan repeated the words that glowed back at her. Morgan knew of Franz Hopper, but not once had her father ever mentioned Taelia. Had it been mere coincidence that she'd found Taelia? Morgan read on.

_-seemed to work day and night on making me powerful enough to destroy project Carthage. Sometimes Taelia would talk to me and I'd respond __with a text message. Taelia was the only human that ever treated me like a person. Franz treated me like something to be controlled and to be given no respect, and the Lyoko warriors saw me as a menace to be destroyed. I remember the one time I actually met Taelia and Franz when we were on good terms. After I'd blocked access to Carthage from the organization working on it, Franz decided he wanted his and Taelia's data saved, in case something were to happen. It seemed the work was getting dangerous for them._

* * *

"So you're..." Aelita trailed off, and Taelia gave an affirmative nod. The two embraced, having been reunited after 11 years.

"Awwwww, how adorable!" Odd exclaimed, wiping his eye as though he had a teared up.

Just then Jeremie's cellphone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Jeremie. Everything's fine over here. Morgan didn't play any tricks. The specter left and Ulrich's fine. The hospital's blaming an intern for giving him a bit too much anesthesia. When the stuff wears off a little they're going to go on as scheduled." _

"That's great. We're hearing a story."

_"From who? Odd? Is it the one about the beaver and the rubber balloons because trust me it's not as funny as he says it is."_

"No, actually Taelia is telling us a story."

_"Her..." _Yumi's previously high spirits deflated. _"Why?"_

"Actually turns out she's Franz Hopper's assistant-"

_"She's probably just saying that to get our trust. What's the proof?"_

"...Aelita's memory. Listen, I have to go, meet us back at the cafeteria for lunch. Bye." Jeremie hung up then turned back to Taelia. "She **really** doesn't like you." Taelia sighed.

"That's alright, I'm not exactly used to being liked...Anyways, one day Franz decided we needed to save a copy of our virtual data into the computer, so we virtualized ourselves and headed to Carthage."

"Sector 5?" Aelita asked.

"Is that what you guys call it? The blue circle that looks like it's made of cubes?" Taelia asked.

"Yeah, that's it. But something's bothering me. Can...we age?" William asked. Taelia simply gave him a look.

"What do you take me for? Of course, we fixed the problem as soon as it happened, all of you can age."

"Oh, ok." William replied.

"Anyways..."

* * *

_I waited for them near the entrance to Carthage, which I'd taken as a home. It was strange that Franz appeared as a few spheres of light, yet Taelia was in a human form. I sent a Manta to pick her up and take them to the tower, which was airborne. On the way we talked about, well, nothing in particular, but Franz was silent. They stepped into the tower and I saved their data. That's why I activated that particular tower in order to create the Fran Hopper clone. It was destroyed when William destroyed Lyoko but I saved Taelia's data and used it as a template...to create you._

_ When Jeremie recreated Lyoko and upgraded his warriors I began to suspect he might figure out a way and become powerful enough to destroy me. I decided to create you, Morgan, as my successor, as well as a companion for William, who was lonely. To create you I first took Taelia as a template, the most noticeable similarity being your appearance, I even based the outfit you now wear off of her's. Then I took some of the genetic sequence code from Aelita and Yumi, which I got from the times when the Scyphozoa took their memory and genetic sequence code respectively. I then created some synthetic genetic sequences and allowed you to develop and grow into what you are now. _

_ As I am writing this, you have only just gained consciousness but already you show great potential. I plan to train you and keep you here in this Replika I've created specifically for you, NegaCarthage. Whatever Jeremie has planned, I will give you and this place protection. Since I fear my death is inevitable, I plan on transferring the energy I possess over to you. I made a mistake, Morgan. I wanted to dominate the planet but when confronted...I held back, I went easy on them. Do not make my mistakes. Do not hold back. Kill the Lyoko Warriors, and anybody else who dares to get in your way._

* * *

"We went to sector 5 and I met Xana in person. At the time he wasn't evil, actually he was really nice...It's hard to imagine, but back then I thought of Xana...like a brother." Everyone's eyes got a little wider as she said the word "brother." Taelia saw this and laughed a little.

"Yeah, a brother. Xana was a very different person back then..." Taelia looked off to the side, lost in memories until Odd snapped at her face.

"Earth to Taelia?"

"Huh...oh...right. When the Men in Black came, I caught the attention of most of the group and ran away so that Franz and Aelita would have time to get away. After that I hid, I hid for nine long years. One time they captured me, but I escaped. Then, one day, something happened, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. A return to the past was activated. I ignored it at first, saying it was just my imagination, but when it kept happening I went back to Kadic to see what was going on, and that's when I met you guys. When Odd over here started talking about Lyoko I had to make up something quick and accusing him of flirting with me was the first thing I could think of. When I saw what you guys were doing, and that you thought I was Aelita, I called some local friends Franz had and they came to investigate with me, dressed as the police. When Mr. Delmas saw me and some cops on the school campus he got involved and we couldn't stop him from following us...I counted on the fact that you guys would know to launch a return trip, which you did. I saw that the supercomputer was in good hands, and left again. Then I hid some more, you found me in my most recent hideaway, and here I am." Taelia finished her story with a shrug.

"I'm glad to see you again, Taelia, after all this time." Aelita said.

"Yes, you too. But now we need to figure out how to get Morgan back out of the computer so I can kill her."

"Well, a good first step might be to find out where she is exactly." William said. "I mean, she's on Lyoko but where's her base of operations?"

"My guess would be she's in sector 5." Jeremie said. "I'll start up a scan." Just then, Odd's stomach growled.

"No time for that, Einstein, it's almost lunch time, let's get back to the Academy!"

* * *

"Yes father...I'll carry out your wishes." Morgan said. She wondered how to continue. She had Lyoko and NegaCarthage back, but what would be her next course of action. She looked through the files on various screens, hoping to get inspiration, when she found a record of all of Xana's attacks. She went through the list...all had been failures. All the things he'd done had been countered and destroyed...except...

Except for the robot army in Siberia.

The Lyoko warriors had destroyed the Replika there, but not the robots themselves.

Morgan smirked, found the the screen that allowed her to create Replikas, and made one in the supercomputer in Siberia.

In a blizzard stricken landscape one could see the outline of a building, a sort of research facility. If one were to look inside, one would find a large open room, filled with row after row of perfectly still, perfectly identical, seven foot robots. And if one were to look closely at the one in the corner, one could see it's arm twitch.

"Death by robots...I think I can make this work..."

* * *

**So now he story becomes stop morgan before the robots destroy all of t****he things****! Also, I'm done with the song lyrics, which was my original outline for the story. Originally, this was where I was going to end it, Morgan getting to Lyoko, then upload random oneshots and a sequel that had Taelia and Morgan teaming up to defeat a bigger enemy in a post apocolyptic world inspired by Feather. But now that I've been writing this and gotten a better look at the character, I realize that just wouldn't happen, and so I am continuing on, with stuff that is very much awesome, and, well, you'll see. I finished with my original concept, and it only took me a year and 8 months.**

**If you like my writing, could you give me likes?: **

**.com/pages/AwesomeFanFictionAuthor-Affa/178396118877616 (put facebook before the ".com")**

**If you like this story, could you give Morgan likes?:**

** .com/pages/Morgan-X/101242866629118 (put facebook before it)**

**If ya wanna post art of my character, it'd be much loved and I'd link people to your profile and stuff xD**

**Hope you enjoyed the chap, review :33**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I was stuck on that conversation between Taelia and Aelita for a while plus testing and school and stuff, but summer's almost here! I do not own code lyoko, moonscoop does, I own Morgan and this version of Taelia, though the original idea comes from Moonscoop as well, emp gun belongs to me, and...I don't think anything else I own is in this chapter. This is in Taelia's point of view, enjoy ^^**

* * *

"I've got it, I know where she's hiding." Jeremie exclaimed. He'd been working on locating Morgan's base of operations for the last few days. Since turning on the supercomputer everything had been quiet. Morgan was still seen, but only in class, otherwise she'd disappear. Ulrich came back to Kadic, he seemed to be healing quite nicely. Yumi was still mad at me, but she'd calmed down considerably.

"That's great, where?" I asked. Jeremie pointed to some coordinates on the screen. I tried to figure out where those coordinates on the network would translate to earth, but could come up with nothing. "Where's that on Earth?"

"It doesn't matter. Thing is, this is clearly in the middle of the digital sea which means we need to rebuild the Skid which could take months meanwhile Morgan could go on planning and attack uninterrupted!"

"Skid?"

"A virtual submarine I created to travel in the network safely."

"Ok. Well, if you give me some of the original programming and planning I can do it in about a week."

"Really, how? Not even the best programers can get this done that quickly!" I leaned back against the wall and I looked at him.

"Don't underestimate me."

* * *

I went to the factory with Aelita. We had some catching up to do. I sat at the supercomputer and began to work almost automatically.

"So how've you been?" I asked.

"Fine, if you don't count Xana trying to kill me and all." I chuckled slightly.

"So Jeremie, are the two of you going out or…?" Aelita tried to hide a blush from me and replied.

"Uhh….how-?"

"I see things, take notice. I've had to."

"So how was your life after you left?"

"….You don't want to know…."

"Oh…Did you ever find out what happened to Anthea?" Aelita asked.

"I was hoping you had…" I typed in silence for a second before asking the next question, only one word long, but the word had so much meaning, and I dreaded the answer.

"Franz?" I asked. Aelita was completely silent, I stopped the tapping of the keyboard and turned around. Aelita was holding her face in her hands, her body shook from silent sobbing.

"…No…." Aelita merely nodded her head which was still buried in her hands.

"He's dead." She whispered. I hugged her but kept my composure, again, something I had learned to do to survive.

"How, the Men in Black didn't get him, did they?"

"No, no…He sacrificed himself to kill Xana."

"A fitting end."

"Yeah…" We both sighed and then were silent. I continued my programming.

"If you must know, I was running." I started.

"Running, from what?" Aelita asked.

"Everything. Project Carthage, the French government, the Canadian and American government, the Men in Black, anyone else I managed to piss off over the years."

"Oh…"

"Shouldn't you be going to your classes?" I said, Aelita jumped up.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how late it is! I'll see you later Taelia."

"See ya." And with that she left the room, leaving me alone to my programming and my thoughts.

So Franz was dead...somehow I'd known that. It seemed this whole mess had shifted entirely to the next generation. Franz and Xana were gone with Morgan and Aelita in their place. I didn't really have a place in either generation. Aelita was alive though...she was alive, which means all the modifications we'd made to protect her had been worth it.

Those kids she ended up with, and that time they thought I was Aelita. Though really that should have been a pretty big indicator that she was alive...Oh well, I hadn't been paying attention to them at the time. I had been more interested in how the Supercomputer had gotten turned back on and why Xana was attacking random school kids who hadn't done anything. I'd tried to get them to turn it off...I'm glad they didn't though, because then I never would have seen Aelita again.

The hours went on like that, the endless hours. I would type and think and test and fail and try to find my errors and test again. I did not sleep or eat or do anything other than program. This needed to get done as quickly as possible, every moment we couldn't get to Morgan's hideout, wherever on the net it was, was a moment she could attack while we were defenseless. It probably hadn't been the best idea to work with no break though. Three days in I began to hear noises, and when I turned around to see what had made the noise, my eyes played tricks on me, the shadows seemed to move. By the end of the week I was almost as paranoid as I'd been the first few weeks after I ran away. If she was going to attack me, she should do it already...not leave me waiting for it...It was going to...but when?

I was done though, almost, almost. I just needed this one last thing, one last thing that was on a CD in my room. I needed to get to it, but if I were to leave the computer Morgan would come and attack, ruin everything I'd worked for. It was a miracle she hadn't attacked the virtual submarine on Lyoko. I looked around the room. The shadows in the corner, they formed into a girl...

"GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND STAY THERE!" I yelled as I got up and sprinted forward...straight into the wall, and I fell. I blinked. Nobody in the shadows, right...I locked up the screen and put up a powerful firewall. I'd go as fast as I could...hopefully she couldn't get through the wall in the amount of time it would take.

I went into the elevator, cursing it for being so slow, climbed up the rope, ran through the sewers and onto campus. I stuck to the shadows and stayed away from as many people as possible, though a few did see me...I think. I got the CD from my room, then ran out, then came back. She was going to attack I knew it, so I took my emp gun which I'd left in a hidden compartment in my room. I ran back as fast as I could go. I felt like someone was following me, though every time I looked back I didn't see a thing. I got to the factory and sat down. Everything seemed to be the same. I put in the CD and began to work again.

I heard footsteps...footsteps on metal, coming closer to me, climbing a ladder. It was just noises in my head, it had to be, I was so close. There was no time to look, no time for anything, to breathe. I just needed this to be finished...just...needed...

A hand on my shoulder! I whirled around and screamed, the figure laughed, automatically I whipped out my gun and shot. The laughing stopped. The figure fell. I breathed heavily and looked at the figure, a girl with raven black hair with a pink shirt and jeans. Her face still echoed with the laughter that was at my expense. I looked at her eyes...normal pupils...she hadn't even been possessed, I'd killed an innocent girl. Another thing to add to the list of reasons I couldn't stand myself.

"...I'm sorry..." I whispered to her unhearing ears. Then I went over to the computer and pressed enter.

"There...done..."

* * *

**And after 15 chapters, we finally have the first named death, Sissi Delmas, if you couldn't tell. Remember kids, don't sneak up on Taelia when she hasn't slept for a week. :33 Please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, hello, this is your friendly neighborhood dictator :DD and I have a new chapter of Code Revenge set in Taelia's point of view, Morgan, this version of Taelia, NegaCarthage, and any other stuff I own I own, the rest goes to MoonScoop. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down at the cafeteria table.

"You look a lot better." Aelita smiled and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I took it and drank about half the cup in one gulp.

"Yeah, I finally got a decent amount of sleep." It was the morning after I'd completed the Skid and I still hadn't told anyone about the dead girl. I buried her and said a prayer and all, but I was already on almost everyone's bad list. This would probably cause them to completely shun me which would sooner or later result in their own deaths, so this needed to stay a secret.

"Excuse me have any of you seen my daughter?" I turned around and saw principal Delmas coming towards us.

"No, why?" Aelita asked.

"She went out last night and didn't come back." he replied.

"She probably got lost in a coat rack!" Odd joked, but a glare for Delmas shut him up.

"Della Robbia this is a very serious matter and I won't have you making jokes about it, understood?"

"...Yes sir..."

"Attention students, I said attention! Quiet- Jim!" Mr. Delmas called over to Jim who was sitting to the side reading his Sumo magazine, he looked up.

"Huh...wha?"

"I want quiet!"

"Right. QUIET! ALL OF YOU BE QUIET RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE SERVING DETENTION WITH ME!" That shut them up...

"Uh, thank you Jim. Now last night Elizabeth Delmas left the campus though many of you may know her as Sissi, anyways, she hasn't come back. If any of you see her or know of her whereabouts please contact me immediately. I'll post a poster with her picture here in case any of you may have forgotten what she looks like." Delmas announced. He then walked over to the wall and put up a poster. People were making comments about how interesting this was or how Sissi had it coming, one person who must have been in journalism or worked on the school paper said it was a great scoop. He stepped away from the poster and walked away. I could see the picture...and I recognized who it was...it was the girl I killed.

"...Whoops..." I muttered, trying to keep my expression calm. I stood up and started walking out. "We need to have a meeting. Now."

We went to the Factory. I ran ahead.

"So what's wrong, you think Morgan had something to do with Sissi's disappearance?" Ulrich asked. He was in a cast, the bullet had been taken out, but his nerves might be shot, nobody was sure yet, though. Only time would tell.

"Uh...no. I accidentally killed her last night..."

"...What?" William asked.

"It was really late and I was tired and...ya know what..." I sighed. "I'm done with the excuses. Do whatever you're going to do to me..."

"No no, this is too much. Who votes she gets kicked out." Yumi said, everyone raised their hand...Aelita hesitated but raised her hand as well. "It's unanimous. Taelia you caused us enough grief now we're in even more trouble than we started off with. Thanks for the Skid but we can handle the rest ourselves. Now get out and stay out of our business!"

Without a word, I walked into the elevator and back to the campus. I packed my few belongings into a backpack, and simply walked off. They didn't want me around, so I wouldn't be around. It's how I'd been living, stay until I needed to leave, then move on to another shelter. There were plenty of places to use as a temporary home if one were to look. I'd stay in France, in case they decided to forgive me, but far enough away that they didn't have to run into me anywhere.

I got to the train station. There were a few minutes to kill before the next train came, so I went to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when someone whispered.

"Where do you think you're going?" I instantly recognized the voice as Morgan. This was my chance. I reached for my emp gun, but she was too fast. Within an instant I was on the floor, and all was black.

When I came to I was on Lyoko. The desert sector to be exact. I tried to get up but something had me pinned down. I looked and saw a boot belonging to Morgan.

"Ok, I'm done playing with you. It ends now. You're going in the digital sea to be permanently virtualized like your little mentor." She said, a superior smirk on her face. She tossed me up and caught me by the collar, holding me over the ledge. I looked around frantically for a way out...in the distance...my eyes lit up, but I instantly dimmed them.

"So...you are to be the death of me..." I said, resigned.

"Hm...I gave you more credit than you deserve, you give up fast. I guess you're no more impressive than any of the rest of them." Morgan said.

"Oh...I'm not giving up. I'm just being aware of my surroundings." I replied. In the background we could hear a grunt and then something slicing through the air. I dropped as a fan made Morgan lose her grip on me, but I held onto the ledge. Another fan came slicing through the air and hit her in the back not a second later and she devirtualized. A few seconds later something like a giant hover scooter was underneath me. I dropped down onto it and we sped toward the edge of the sector.

"You'd think she'd have more lifepoints than that..." Yumi said to herself.

"Yumi...you came to rescue me?" I asked.

"Just because the others had already left. Morgan has it in for you doesn't she?"

"Yep...She likes to toy with her prey...won't let us escape that easily...I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. You thought you were done with Lyoko...but it has a way of always dragging you back in. If I'm stuck here...might as well help you fight, right? I'm not asking you to forgive me or like me, that can come later if at all...but I'd very much like to be able to work with you..."

"We...don't really have a choice in the matter do we?" Yumi asked.

"You could let Morgan catch and kill me but I don't think Aelita would be too happy about it." I replied.

"...Right..."

"Hurry it up ladies, the rest are already almost there!" Jeremie interrupted. We went to the edge of the sector and got transported to Carthage. We got on the elevator and went up to the Skid garage. Though it was a bit different than it had been. Instead of one support system to hold the Skid, there were separate ones for each NavSkid. In fact, there was no main Skid, to save time and energy I'd only made NavSkids, or rather, I'd made one NavSkid, then copy pasted. That's how I got them up and running so fast. We energized onto our NavSkids and took off. Once we were in the Network Jeremie's voice came in over the intercom.

"Ok, I'll send the coordinates to your navigation systems. Get there as fast as you can and be ready to fight some new monsters."

The entire time we didn't say one word to each other. New monsters, of course there would be new monsters. Surely Morgan couldn't watch her father's creatures battle with the Lyoko Warriors without getting a few ideas. What kinda would they be though, hopefully they wouldn't be too difficult to handle. We approached a giant sphere.

"That's the Replika, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yumi said. "And we need a key to get in, Jeremie?"

"That'll take too long." I said. I put my staff in a special port that connected to a shooter. Electricity surged from my staff into the port, shot out to the lock. It was overloaded and opened. "There, open."

We went inside, the digital sea led right up to land like a beach. The inlet of digital sea created a lake that ended at the far wall of the Replika. In the distance I could hear the sounds of lasers being shot and every so ofter the ground would shake.

"Well that doesn't sound good..." I muttered to myself.

"Where are these monsters?" Yumi asked as we started walking through a maze of dark blue platforms that looked like Carthage's. I felt vibrations, and the noise...it seemed to be coming from...

The floor fell out from under us.

"Like this place? It's called NegaCarthage." This voice was Morgan, she was broadcasting her voice to all of us like Jeremie did.

"Morgan? Wait, that's impossible, I devirtualized you!" Yumi exclaimed.

"This is where I get devirtualized to you idiot! Why should I fight you again, though. Here, meet my new creations, the Predators, and that one over there is the Megadoomer!" She laughed. What lay before us was a huge open room with some floating platforms high above, some moved. The room stretched out for what seemed like forever, like it could have been the entire lower portion of NegaCarthage.

"What do you think? I thought some of my father's designs could use an upgrade."

In front of us there were two of those Predator things she was talking about. The Megadoomer was farther away along with the other warriors including William. All grudges aside, William could fight. Morgan was a serious threat, and team Lyoko needed as much backup as possible...Oh wait, William just got devirtualized by the Megadoomer. It was a huge spherical monster with a black shell and four robot claw legs. A head poked out. It was tromping around shooting lasers and turning to fire a laser cannon on it's head and freeze things from the underside. However the Predators were more important at the moment.

"One for each of us?" I said.

"That'll work." Yumi replied.

I took out my staff and shot electricity at one of the Predator's arms. It shook it off, swung one of it's arms from the side and sent me flying into a wall. I slammed into it hard and slid down. I opened my eyes and saw Yumi fighting her Predator, she was dodging the blows nicely. I needed to find it's weak point, all of Xana's creatures had one, just needed to- Yumi jumped in the air and threw a fan at it's arm. It hit and took off a chunk of the arm, the Predator reached for Yumi and...There it was, Xana's symbol, on the stomach protected by the arms.

I got up, pushed off the wall, and ran up to Yumi.

"Aim for the stomach." I said to her, then I ran over to the Predator I was fighting. It sent an arm crashing down on me but I sidestepped last second then held on. It bucked and flung me all the way up to the platforms above. I grabbed the edge of one, flipped over, and landed on the platform. I formed the electricity at the end of my staff into a spear and jumped off the platform directly onto the Predator. Electricity surged through it and I had just enough time to do a back flip off of it before it exploded. I looked over at Yumi.

"One down, one to- wait, where'd ya go?" I exclaimed, Yumi had disappeared. She hadn't been devirtualized, I could tell, but she wasn't...Oh, she'd gone to help with the Megadoomer, only Ulrich was left fighting it now.

That train of thought had me distracted, the Predator was about to crush me before I noticed it and I had no choice but to run. Despite it's awkward appearance that thing was fast and soon it was right on top of me, not literally of course but you know what I mean. The only way to be faster-

"Oh, duh..." I muttered, facepalming. I used SuperSurge, and when the Predator was on top of me, I sprung back into human form and electrocuted the symbol. It exploded on impact, though my lifepoints took a good amount of damage in the explosion.

Well then, on to the Megadoomer...I turned towards it just in time to see Ulrich get frozen and then disintegrate. Yumi threw her fans and made good use of her telekinetic abilities to make them come around again and again. The Megadoomer wasn't making things easy for her though, shooting left and right with a laser attached to it's head. I ran over to Yumi.

"So where's the weak spot on this one?" I asked.

"Same place it usually is on a Megatank, between the armor plates. It's pretty well protected." She replied.

"Ooo, I like a challenge." I jumped up onto it's head. It used one of it's claws to try to force me off but I dodged and held on tight...then it swiveled on it's side and I fell flat on my butt. It had swiveled so that it's head was aimed at Yumi. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't have time to react other than that because the Megadoomer fired this huge laser cannon thing and she instantly disappeared.

_"Looks like it's up to you, Taelia." _Jeremie said.

"And the thing doesn't look like it's sustained any damage either." I said as it looked straight at me. I tried electrocuting one of the arms, they looked to be made of metal so should conduct electricity, but not necessarily, Earth rules and Lyoko rules are totally different. It didn't do anything than pause it for a second, this tactic might have come in handy if there was someone else to attack it, but alone, it was pretty useless. It pushed me aside with a claw and started shooting at me. It didn't seem to be trying to hit me, but to lead me somewhere. Every time I would try to jump on it it would swivel and continue to lead me.

Soon I was backed up in a corner. One of the monster's claws came down on me and pinned me to the floor. I was about to use SuperSurge, but Morgan's voice cut over the intercom again and I was frozen.

_"You brought this upon yourself, you know, and now you'll suffer the consequences..."_

The claw crushed me with unbelievable pressure, and I found myself falling out of a scanner, gasping for air. I knew I'd taken a lot of hits over the years but that REALLY hurt! I looked up and saw Yumi holding out her hand. I took it and leaned on her as we walked to the elevator.

"Does this mean...you forgive me?" I asked.

"No." She said. "But it does mean I'm willing to work with you." Yumi looked away. "I saw you fighting out there, and I think you really do have Aelita's best interest at heart. It's just you're..."

"Slightly insane?"

"Yeah..."

The elevator doors opened.

"It's not fair. **I'm **the one that gets to name the monsters, not her!" Odd exclaimed.

"Then what would you rather name them, Odd?" Jeremie asked.

"Well...actually I like the names she picked."

"Then what's the problem?" Aelita asked.

"It's the principal of the thing!"

"The diagnostic is done. To answer your question, Ulrich, the pixels falling out of your arm was due to improper casing due to the injury to your arm being read as an error by the scanners." Jeremie explained as Yumi and I walked over to them.

"I can fix it, make it so the scanners give him a normal arm. I created the scanners in the first place." I offered.

"No...you've done enough programming..." Ulrich said.

"The NavSkids work, don't they?"

"I'VE GOT IT! The Incredibles! And the name is from Invader Zim." Odd exclaimed.

"Wha...?" was pretty much our collective response.

"The Megadoomer...I knew it looked familiar. It's the giant robot the bad guy controls in The Incredibles, it's an excellent film, and the Megadoomer was a giant robot Zim got once." Odd explained, a triumphant grin on his face.

"...So she gets her ideas from television?" Aelita asked.

"There's no way of knowing if that's a coincidence or not." Yumi said. "Anyways, what do you guys think? Can Taelia stay?"

"Morgan's after me. I feel like I have to help in some way, ya know? If it isn't with you I'll fight solo, but I'd rather be with you guys. I promise I'll get enough sleep this time so I don't shoot anyone else." I said. They all looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"Wait...how are we going to break the news to the Principal that his daughter's dead?" William asked.

"We aren't." Jeremie replied.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Same thing we did for you, we make a Sissi clone."

"You made a Sissi clone for me...?" William asked. Jeremie pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You know what I mean." He said. "I'll work on it through tonight and it should be up and ready to go by tomorrow."

"I always love your clones Frankenstein, they're so funny!" Odd exclaimed.

We went back to our dorms. I took out a picture from my backpack...a picture of me back when I was Morgan Stones...Franz back when he was Waldo...Aelita...and Anthea...The picture had been taken Christmas morning of 1987...I sighed...It was my fault...it really really was...

* * *

**Hope you liked, review please.  
**


	17. HERE'S TO 2 YEARS

**Hey this is my first upload on what I call my "writting binge" It's my 2 year anniversary being here and I'm updating a lot. I don't own code lyoko, I own morgan and this version of Taelia, if ya wanna use em, ask.**

**Here's a new one, Jim's pov.  
**

* * *

I walked through the halls of the dormitory building. It was, once again, inspection time to see if the students actually had any respect for school property. Della Robbia and Stern's room, Stern's side was always pretty clean, he didn't have that much stuff to mess up. Odd had a room that couldn't have been more messy if it'd been attacked by a hoard of chinchillas or chihuahuas or whatever those rat dogs were called. There was at least one attacking it, I was sure of that. Della Robbia and that lousy mutt of his, I'd seen it, but every time we were doing a search, it was missing.

Belpois' room, he didn't seem to care at all about the shape of his room. A cluttered room means a cluttered life and mind, so his must be a wreck. I mean a kid's brain's gotta be messed up if all ya care about is the computer. Belpois had to have three, maybe four computers in his room, who needed that many computers? He always used to tinker with robots, with all the time he spent on the computer, he could have used strengthening up those chicken arms of his.

I posted a notice on both their rooms to get them cleaned by tonight, when Delmas and I would go around and do the formal inspection. Any student who's room wasn't up to par would get a detention. "Up to par" was whatever Jean-Pierre deemed it to be, he wouldn't admit it, but I was pretty sure he was biased. Some of the better students could get away with their rooms being messier. If Belpois kept his room a little cleaner he could probably get away with it. Honestly, I didn't think he and his pals even cared if they got detention. They got it so many times and did thing, stupid things, that would get them in trouble. Most of the time it was things like not showing up for class, but being up at all hours of the night on the computer in someone else's dorm, that was a new one. What with the computers, cellphones, digital this, virtual that, technology was taking over the world, and it wasn't good for anyone. Yumi fighting students, that was a new one too. She was an excellent Pencak Silat student, but she never attacked people.

With the last of the rooms checked out, I headed over to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Usually teachers and staff ate at home, but I was one of the only teachers to have a dorm here. I would eat before the kids showed up, but today I had to check the rooms, so I'd have to eat with all the kids there or wait until lunch. My stomach didn't agree on waiting.

I walked into the cafeteria, everyone was talking at once and clumped in little groups looking at something.

"HEY JIM!" I turned toward the noise and nearly got knocked to the ground by a hug. I blinked, it was...Sissi. Sissi?

"She was out shopping and lost track of time!" Odd explained, grinning.

"Yeah, and I got you a present!" Sissi let go of me, dug through her bag, and handed me a box. "Band-aids, see, cause you wear that one on your cheek all the time, and look, they have colorful polka dots on them!" She beamed up at me.

"Er...um...thank you?" I stammered. Was something wrong with her? She wasn't usually this...friendly. Nice of her to be finally coming out of her shell though...I guess. She didn't have many friends. I turned to Odd. "Does Principal Delmas know about this yet?"

"No, it was late at night, and uh..." Jeremie began.

"He was asleep! Sissi didn't want to wake him." Ulrich finished.

"Everyone needs their beauty sleep! Even my old daddy!" Sissi exclaimed.

"Right, well, uh, I'll take her there." I grabbed a croissant as a quick bite to eat then brought her to the Principal's office. The whole way she whistled and looked at the clouds.

When we got into the office Sissi ran over to her father.

"Mr. Delmas-"

"Oooo, whatcha playing? The penguin game? Here, let me help you!" Sissi said. She pushed her father to the side and clicked the mouse very fast, a voice on the computer said _New high score!_ Jean-Pierre backed up, his eyes widened.

"Sissi's back."

"Elizabeth, where were you, you had me worried sick!"

"I was shopping and lost track of time. I'm sorry I worried you daddy." She hugged him and smiled. It wasn't like her usual showy smile, she seemed more sincere. I was waiting for her to say her name was Sissi, not Elizabeth, like she always did.

She didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling well?" Delmas asked.

"Yes, just fine, why do you ask?"

"Er...you seem different..." At that moment the bell rang.

"Whoops, gotta go daddy, don't wanna be late for class!" Sissi said, then she walked off to her class. The two of us stared after her, finally Delmas snapped out of it.

"Jim, you should head over to your class." he said.

"Hm? Oh, right." I walked out and headed to the gym. First period...mixed grades, today we were running for endurance on the track. I waited near the bleachers for all my students to arrive. At the bell there were still a few people missing. The classes weren't incredibly big so when people were missing I could tell. I started to take attendance.

"Xavier Gosselin. Azra Urgup. Jean-Baptiste Pujol. Kelly Robinson. Paul Gaillard." each name was answered by a "Here!" from somewhere in the group. "Milly Solovieff. Tamiya Diop. Johnny Anderson. Hiroki Ishiyama." nobody answered.

"Come on, come on we're gonna be late!" I turned toward whoever was making the noise and saw the four who's names I called. Speak of the devil, huh? Johnny was the one who was talking. The other three were looking at something...newspaper I think. Milly and Tamiya were the newspaper team behind the Kadic Harold so it was a decent guess.

"Anyways, like I said, my sis got in trouble for fighting with Taelia, and she hangs around Aelita all the time. I bet she'll know something. I could get some information for you...if you wanted." Hiroki said, completely ignoring Johnny.

"Hey, you all are late! Now get over here before I give you detention!"

"Jeez...it's like you can do anything and get detention around here..." A student said. I ignored them and started my lesson.

"Ok, today we're gonna learn about endurance! We're going to run around this track a bunch of times, and endure. Remember that only through endurance can you survive to reach great heights...er, that is, lengths. Also remember that the tortoise beat the hare in a race, not because of speed, but, that's right, endurance. And now that you've endured this speech, you're half way there, ha ha! So get going, all of you!" I blew my whistle and they all started running.

That group of four stuck together the whole time. Were they going to be a gang like Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. God, I hoped not, one of them caused enough trouble, a second one, and the school might explode! Hiroki said something about Taelia, that was that kid that just came back and was an orphan, right? He said something about getting information from Yumi about Taelia, so, was it for an article Milly wrote? I thought about it, in the cafeteria, all the students had been looking at additions of the Kadic Harold. Whatever story Milly posted, it must have been something interesting. It also had something to do with Jeremie and his little gang, did they also have something to do with Sissi acting strangely? It seemed unlikely, but I wanted to see this article for myself.

At the end of class I stopped Milly before she left.

"Milly, I'd like to see this article that everyone's talking about." She looked at me, confused, she didn't expect a teacher to be asking her for a paper, especially me.

"Um...Jim..."

"Now come on, teachers have just as much of a right to read the school newspaper as students." I said, then I gently took it from her. I had no class second period, so I read the article.

There was a title written across the page in big letters that red "Pink Haired Conspiracy." The article was about Taelia Hopper, a new arrival at Kadic Academy who had first come to Kadic 2 years ago. There were things on her school record as were required to get into the school, but other than the bare minimum, nothing was known about her, she was only there for a day and then left without a trace, and now, with no warning, she'd come back. She bore a very large resemblance to another student at the Academy, Aelita Stones, not very much was known about where she came from either. They were seen hanging together along with the rest of the group Aelita's always with. There was a picture of the two side by side so the reader could compare them.

There was also an article on the new kid, Morgan Xanthos. The article wasn't really about her, more about the fact that she refused to be interviewed, which meant, of course, that she must be hiding something. There were some other minor articles about who was going out with who, but obviously the big one was the one about Taelia. I'd have a chat with her about it, see what she thought.

The rest of classes went by and I waited, waited for Taelia to show up, but she didn't. She wasn't present for her class. I'd get her though. I'd get her for her dorm inspection. Everyone was required to be in their rooms 30 minutes before the inspection started, nobody was to be wandering about campus.

It was inspection time. I'd just gotten out of Sissi's room, her's was perfect, no need for her father to be biased, it was perfect. We were starting with the girl's floor, and the room next door to Sissi's? Taelia's.

"Mr. Delmas, I've got this one, you go inspect Aelita's room. We'll get done faster that way." I said, he looked at me for a second then shrugged.

"Alright Jim, if you say so." He walked to the next door over. I opened the door to Taelia's room. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book, her room looked nearly perfect. When I came in she looked up.

"I assume everything's in order?" she asked.

"Well your room is fine, but I came to talk about this." I took an addition of the Kadic Harold out of my pocket and showed it to her, in response she facepalmed and sighed.

"I've been trying to avoid people about that all day!" she groaned. "Listen, I know we look alike, people have run into people that look nearly the same as them sometimes. Is it creepy, yes, but that's how we both look, no conspiracy about it. I went away and came back because of financial troubles, all my stuff is on file, I don't see why people are making such a big deal out of this!" She ranted.

"But you're with that group, they're up to stuff, and you might be in on it. I almost caught em a couple of times too. Just to make sure, I'll call your parents to make sure you're telling the truth. What's your parents' number?" I asked. Did she pale...just a little?

"Calling my parents...that's really not necessary." she said.

"What's wrong? Something you aren't telling me?"

"No..."

"Then can I have a number I can reach your parents at?" I pulled out my cellphone, waiting.

"1-135-286-1100 It's long distance, you probably don't want to pay for the call."

"Now, you let me worry about money." I called the number, it was some person, when I asked about Taelia, they said they had no idea who I was talking about and that I must have the wrong number. "They said they have no idea who you are." I walked over to her. "So maybe you'd like to fill me in." I got in real close. "Who are you? Who are you really?"

"JIIIIMMMMMMMMMM! JIM JIM JIM JIM JIM JIM!" Someone screamed as they burst through the door. I whirled around. The poor kid was really upset and stammering over his words.

"Calm down kid, what happened?" he found his words, looked up at me, and said.

"Thomas Jolivet is dead in his room!" Mr. Delmas, hearing the racket, burst through his door too, Taelia gave a sigh of relief, but I didn't have time to worry about her. Everyone rushed to the dorm of Thomas Jolivet, but only I and Mr. Delmas were allowed inside.

"This is where my 2 years of being a paramedic help." I said.

"Jim, you were a paramedic?" Delmas asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I replied. I took his pulse, there was none, so I searched for some sort trauma anywhere or anything that would tell us how he died.

"This is strange, his medical record was in perfect shape, and there doesn't seem to be any physical damage. We would have found any fatal drugs." Delmas said.

"It looks like he just...stopped breathing..."

"INSPECTIONS ARE BEING POSTPONED, PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITY!" Delmas announced to the students waiting outside, there was a mixed reaction, some were happy about not having to clean their room last minute and getting detention, some were shocked, those who had known him were despairing, horrified, or just curious as to how it had happened. One particular statement stood out for me though.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING I JUST SHOVED ALL MY JUNK UNDER THE BED FOR NOTHING?"

I knew it was Odd.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN  
**

**Ya know what, what the heck, after you leave a review, go to that lil pm button and ask me anything, about here or real world or whatever xD I'll answer. Here's to another 2 years? -raises a glass of chocolate banana smoothie-  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey looky what I updated. I own Morgan, this version of Taelia, Stacey, all the plot and storyline though I get help from an epic friend. MoonScoop owns all the other things. Enjoy the story~**

**Taelia's pov  
**

* * *

"I think you guys should go into hiding."

"What do you mean 'go into hiding?'" Yumi asked.

"What do you think I mean? People are dying, and Morgan is obviously behind it. You can't stay here, it makes you an easy target!" I exclaimed.

"We never hid when Xana was around." Odd said.

"Well guess what, Morgan isn't Xana! Xana has never actually killed anyone! If Xana attacks you deactivate a tower and boom, that's it. If Morgan comes at you with a gun and you deactivate a tower, guess what, she still has the gun!"

We were deep in the forest, far away from any technology so that Morgan couldn't know what we were up to. Over the last few days students had been dying left and right. It was tragic, but on the upside it kept Jim too busy to try to find out my real identity.

"And just where do you suppose we hide?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know. You guys must know some place that's good for hiding with limited technology." Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking then Odd snapped.

"I got it, I know the perfect place!" Odd exclaimed.

"Where is it, a fast food chain?" Ulrich asked.

"Kinda..."

"Wait, what? I wasn't being serious. A fast food chain?"

"Someone I know has a place we can hide...She works at McDonald's but her dad has a bunker prepared for the zombie apocalypse. I think that would work." Odd explained.

"So we're just going to leave school? Won't we get in trouble?" William asked.

"I think you have a bit more to worry about than getting in trouble because of missing school. Pack your stuff, we can leave tonight. Jeremie I'm gonna need your laptop."

"Why?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm going to program a Tower onto your laptop so you'll be able to create specters and stuff without having to go to Lyoko."

"Can you do that?" Aelita asked.

"Of course I can!"

"We should get back. Lunch is almost over." Jeremie said.

We all went back to Kadic and sat through our last few classes of the day, then went to our separate rooms to pack a backpack full of supplied. My backpack was always prepared for travel, so I went in Aelita's room with Jeremie's laptop and started the programming for a tower.

"Don't towers take up too much energy for a laptop? Only Supercomputers can handle them." Aelita pointed out.

"Jeremie's laptop is pretty powerful, though, a Supercomputer would be required to handle many towers, but this is definitely capable of handling one." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Aelita stuffing a pink shirt into her backpack. "You won't need that."

"Huh?"

"That shirt, you won't need it. Extra clothing just makes the bag bulky. If you're gonna bring any clothing bring a neutral colored hoodie...for the hair."

"Oh..." Aelita dug through her closet and found a light blue hoodie. "Will this work?" I nodded.

"Have it so it takes up as little space as possible." I said, typing away. Aelita carefully folded the hoodie and put it in the bag.

"If I shouldn't bring extra clothes what should I bring?"

"Um...Swiss army knife, you got one?"

"No..." I took one out of my pocket and tossed it to her.

"Here, take mine."

"Don't you need it?" Aelita asked, in response I took out three other Swiss army knives. "Oh..." I kept typing as she put the Swiss army knife in her backpack. I saw something she picked up something out of the corner of my eye, stopped, and looked up.

"Take it." I said. I hadn't seen Mr. Puck in years, I thought she'd lost it, or the Men in Black had found it behind the tree poster.

"But won't it take up room?" Aelita asked. I shook my head.

"It's your memory, your link to what life used to be like and a reminder of what your fighting for. I always have mine." I took a folded piece of paper out of my pocket, unfolded it, and let her see it. It was the picture of all of us. "December 25, 1987. It's when you got Mr. Puck too, right?" Aelita nodded.

"And...that's you?" She said, pointing to me.

"Yeah."

"You look so...different."

"I know. That was back when I was Morgan Xenia Stones..."

"Wait a sec...is Xenia spelled with an X?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So..." she laughed a little bit. "You were the original Morgan X." I laughed too.

"I suppose so. It wouldn't surprise me if that's actually where Xana got the name from." We sat in silence for a second, smiling at each other. "...I'm so glad I found you...for the longest time I was sure I was the only Hopper left." I went over to Aelita and hugged her. "...Love ya sis."

"Love you too..."

I went back to Jeremie's laptop and continued to program the tower. I told Aelita what she should bring, we turned up the music and sang along...or...I tried to, I didn't know any of the words. When I finished the Tower and Aelita finished packing we all met up in the library.

"When I tried to leave Morgan stopped me. I don't think she wants us to be too far away, so we'll have to proceed with caution."

"Weren't we going to be careful already?" William asked.

"Well yeah...but now we'll be more careful!" I responded.

"Ok, ok, so how are we gonna do this?" Odd asked. "You aren't gonna make us miss dinner, are you?"

"No. We'll say we're going to McDonald's for dinner, which we are. While we're there Odd can get his friend, and we can go to the bunker."

"Taelia, can I have my laptop back?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh...yeah, sure." I gave it back to him. "All towered up and ready to go."

* * *

Dinner time came and we went to McDonald's.

"Hey, I'll have the usual, plus a few more burgers for my buddies." Odd said.

"I got it covered." I said, pulling out some cash.

"HEY ODD!" A female voice called from the back.

"Hey Stacey."

"What brings you here so late?"

"Actually, I was hoping me and my friends could talk to you. Can you get someone to cover for you?" I looked at Odd, I had never heard him be this serious, I don't think she had either.

"Yeah, sure." She looked back to the workplace...thing. "HEY OLIVIA, CAN YA COVER FOR ME?"

"YEAH, SURE."

Stacey came out from behind the counter and came to sit down with us. She was a quirky blonde, and a provider of food, virtually the perfect person for Odd, I guess...Whatever, there were more important things to think of now.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about, Odd?" Stacey asked.

"Your dad has that bunker, right? In case of the zombie apocalypse?"

"...Yeah...why?"

"Me and my friends need to use it." Odd said, she laughed a bit.

"Why, is there a zombie apocalypse coming?"

"No, but there might be a different kind of apocalypse soon." I said. Stacey looked at Odd who nodded.

"Um...what kind of apocalypse...?"

"Can't tell you, you just have to trust me, ok? You'll find out sooner or later but for now it's still a secret." Odd explained. The rest of us were quietly eating our dinners. We hadn't packed food but we'd take leftovers, McDonald's food lasted a VERY long time, plus I was kinda counting on a zombie apocalypse bunker to be equipped with food to last a while.

"Sure Odd. I've never seen you this serious before, it must be really important, but I'm coming with you." Stacey said. Odd looked to all of us for approval, we eventually gave him the ok.

"Alright." He wolfed down a large amount of food in one bite then looked up. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Um, Odd, you might want to use a napkin first." Ulrich said. His arm had mostly healed, he didn't have full mobility, but...it was lucky I'd made a horrible shot.

"Huh?...Oh!" Odd said, realizing there was foodstuff all over his face and quickly cleaning it off with his napkin. "Am I good now?" Ulrich nodded and we got up.

"I have to leave, ok?" Stacey called to the cashier. "Cover for me!"

Stacey got her jacket and then went to walk out the door.

"Wait a second!" I called out.

"What?" was the collective response.

"I need to change into something with better mobility. These are school clothes, skirts aren't the best for this kind of thing. Aelita, I brought you jeans and a dark pink t-shirt." I tossed them to her from my backpack. We went into the bathrooms stalls and changed into the outfits, Aelita also put on the hoodie. We then met the others outside.

"Taelia...on your arms..." Aelita trailed off. I looked at my arms, this was the first time I'd been around any of them without long sleeves. My scars were exposed.

"How did you get those?" Yumi asked.

"...It's a long story." I said, I couldn't tell them it had been self-inflicted. Back when the Men in Black actually caught me...those had been dark days... "Let's get going, then." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking, the rest following close behind.

Despite everything it was actually a very nice night. The sky was clear but the moon and stars weren't so bright that we were clearly seen. There was a nice breeze. We walked by a bakery and I closed my eyes and sniffed, it smelled all buttery and fresh pastry..ish. Compared to what the things in there must have tasted like, the food we were going to have for a while seemed...gross.

We kept to the sidewalks, out in the open. I chatted with them, they looked at me strangely at first then got that I wanted us to look casual and chatted, though they weren't as good at it. Eventually, we slipped into the forest, that's when Aelita put on her hoodie, that's when we were actually trying to hide. Stacey led us through the trees...this was too easy.

"Where do you think you're going?"

shouldn't have jinxed it...

Morgan jumped out of one of the trees ahead, she was faintly glowing red. Everyone's eyes widened, then they went into a bit of a panic.

"Run." I told them, they started to, but Morgan pounced on them. I jumped in front and took the hit for them. "RUN!" I pushed Morgan as far away as I could, which was actually pretty far. "ULRICH!" I called out.

"Huh?" Ulrich looked back. I took off my backpack and threw it to him. He caught it, nodded, then ran off with the others. I got into a fighting stance and took a deep breath.

A fight between me and Morgan...only one of us would get away alive.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN Originally I was gonna have them fighting in this chapter but then twas suggested that I make it it's own chapter, which I will work on right away. Review please~  
**


	19. The Great Big Epic Battlethingy

**DUNNNNNNNNNNNN Here we go, Taelia and Morgan's big fight :DD brought to you by meeee Affa, creator of Morgan, this version of Taelia, and whatever else, also MoonScoop, who made everything else. This s in Morgan's point of view, I'm not used to writing such long fights so I hope you like it, enjoy~**

* * *

She took me by surprise, that's the only reason she was able to knock me back. I straightened as Taelia took a fighting stance. Alright, if she wanted to fight, I'd give her the fight of her life. It was about time she was gotten rid of anyway.

I generated a sphere of electricity and hurled it at her. It hit her right in the stomach and she fell back against a tree, slumped, and slid down, static crackling all over her body. I approached her.

"Oh, come now, at least put up a decent fight." I said, she was silent, but then she jumped up and scurried up the tree like some kind of rodent. Once she was up there she ran through the branches from tree to tree.

"Ok Taelia...this is where secret agent training comes in handy..." I could hear her mutter to herself. I glided across the ground with electrical jolts propelling me forward. Once I was in front of her I phased into specter form, and went up to the treetops. I punched her in the jaw and heard a satisfying crack as she fell to the ground. I jumped down, midair I phased back into human form, and landed on the ground next to her.

Taelia swept her leg in a circle, tripping me, but I caught myself and jumped right back up, but then she was up to. I grabbed Taelia by the shoulders and sent electricity coursing through her body. Our eyes met, dark red and green-hazel, she had a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. She smirked, and somehow, through the electricity, she managed to get a good punch to the gut.

I responded with a series of electrical jabs that were created by charging a massive amount of electricity at the tips of my pointer and middle finger. I made them so fast that she had no time to react, no time to even fall down. She was going to die on her feet. When I was sure she was weak enough that she couldn't get back up I let her fall to the ground. I walked up to her slowly, letting the severity of the situation sink in. Then that human said something that confused me.

"Oh...so that was your plan, Morgan?" she was weak and coughed in between words. "Make me weak and then make me head of your army like your father did to William? Well I've battled monsters...I'm immune!"

Head of my army...? I looked around for an explanation of why she said that, and found it. A specter had appeared, low to the ground...it wasn't one of mine though. It was making it's way towards Taelia...Jeremie!

I shot beam after beam of electricity at it, hoping to have it destroyed. Now it was Taelia that was confused. It didn't work, the specter entered Taelia's body and pixalized her. The hairs on her skin bristled with static. After a moment she stood, sighing with relief.

"Thanks, Jeremie..."she said, looking out, then turned her attention to me. "Now...who isn't putting up a fight?"

She launched herself at me and delivered a kick that probably would have broken a few ribs, had I been human. I tried to jump away but she was right there behind me. Taelia threw punches, uppercuts, and kicks in every direction, she had me backed up to a corner, but then I got tired of it and used an electrical pulse to knock her back. A thought occurred to me.

"Taelia, why haven't you tried shooting me yet? It would certainly make things much easier for you."

"Easy. You were expecting me to bring my emp gun. Why would I give you what you were prepared for."

A growl came from the back of my throat. I charged up powerful compact electric sphere and threw it at her. It was blocked by two glowing blue swords that extended from her arms but knocked her back a good 20 feet. She got up and charged at me again, electric sword fight huh? I was game.

Two red electrical swords extended from my arms. The advice had been thrown around in sword fighting to treat the sword as an extension of one's arm, well ours were literally extensions of our arms. We crossed swords and clashed, blue and red sparks flew, setting small patches of grass on fire. We got closer, each of us trying to get the other to jump away so we could slash and gain the advantage. Our faces were inches apart, then we pushed with the swords and ended up both jumping back. What followed was a series of parries and jabs and swing in a nearly parallel sword fight. I had never realized it wasn't just our looks that were the same, our fighting style was largely the same as well, though I'd never had the opportunity to find out as I'd never had a proper fight with Taelia.

We both charged up energy all around our bodies and charged, the combined energy exploded. Any animal that hadn't already ran away was dead now, vaporized. It was a wonder no other humans hadn't heard us, maybe they had, maybe they were running for their lives, as they should. I fell, severely weakened by the explosion, but it was a fight to the death, and so I got back up, intent on killing my prey. Annoyingly enough, Taelia did the same. However, she swayed...ever so slightly...she was weakening. I was too...but all I had to do was stay stronger than her, and I could do all the recovering I'd need later.

Taelia sent blast after blast of blue electricity at me, some I was able to deflect, some hit me, and some I returned. One of them even knocked me into a large rock, cracking it. After the onslaught she stood with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. I was in no better shape. I charged power into my fingers, then ran and tried to jab her with a jolt which would have rendered her completely paralyzed, despite the specter. It would have hit...that would have been it right there, but she jumped into the tree, and she ran.

I had her on the retreat.

Instead of chasing after her, I stood there for a few seconds, recovering. Taelia would no doubt try to run from this fight, as running away from problems was in her nature. I would let her run, run all she liked, it still wouldn't stop the inevitable. I would not let her leave while one of us were still alive. There could be only one Morgan X.

I created an electric fence around the forest that would disrupt a specter, and since she was specter, not human, right now, it was at her disadvantage. I phased into specter form and went into the shadows. This was where the fun began, where it became not a fight, but a hunt.

For now I would wait, wait for her to realize there was no escape. She would come back, she wouldn't find me. I would hide in the shadows, play with that unstable paranoia of hers that killed Sissi...It would have killed Ulrich too, if she hadn't recognized the Lyoko warriors. Then there was Sissi's clone...I rolled my eyes at the warriors' stupidity. Did they really think I wouldn't see the clone, sense the activated Tower, and not take advantage of it? Theo Gauthier...I'd have the clone kill him next. I smirked and sent Sissi's clone the command. As soon as he was alone, the clone would phase into specter form, go into his throat, and stop him from breathing, just as it had done to all the others.

After a few minutes of sitting there Taelia tromped into the clearing of scorched earth the explosion had made.

"OK MORGAN, COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU AND WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR LIVES!" Taelia yelled at the sky as though she were on Lyoko, since she had no idea where I was. I answered her but I threw my voice so that it came from the opposite direction.

"Get on with your life? Taelia, are you listening to yourself? You've never moved on with your life. You are still running, still worrying about things that happened nearly 30 years ago!" Taelia whirled around, and darted off in the direction she thought I was hiding. I followed her, gliding just above the ground, going from shadow to shadow. The Lyoko warriors, from time to time, had called specters "Xana's ghosts." I suppose if someone were to look at me, they might think I was some sort of ghost...

I would take the shape of my human form in her peripheral vision and then quickly dart away and do it again. She quickly became completely paranoid, started jerking her head around even if I wasn't there, she let her fear build upon itself. Then finally she stopped, took a breath, and looked up at the sky.

"You're a coward, Morgan."

"I'm no coward." I said, walking out of the shadows in human form. She tensed up but tried not to jump, and then slowly turned towards me. "I just prefer to exact my revenge psychologically as well as physically."

"...You'll never win." Taelia grabbed my arm and sent electricity coursing through my body. She was using all the energy she had...trying to overload me...and it was working. I tensed and felt the fringes of my from start to...for lack of a better term, frizz up. My vision started to go white, so I closed my eyes. Still, I felt the energy come, the horrible energy, volt after volt, wave after wave, it seemed ceaseless. Was this...it?

No. I couldn't let my father down!

I opened my eyes and grabbed Taelia's arm. This broke her concentration, so I could move more easily. I spun her around and grabbed the other arm so that her hands were behind her back. Then I took both wrists with one hand. I jabbed her in the back with my free hand, but instead of releasing energy, I absorbed it. It was time for this to end, I would suck out all the energy Jeremie's specter had to offer, and then her life force.

Only a minute had passed, but it seemed much longer. Taelia had a lot of will to live, I had to give her that. She probably would have made an excellent ally, but we had opposing opinions, and I had no time to worry about trying to possess, control, and keep a permanent "ally." Finally, I could feel her weakening, her knees buckled but I kept her standing. Her whole body shuddered but still I absorbed energy from her.

"...I'm sorry Franz..." Taelia whispered, then spoke no more. A mere 15 seconds later, her pulse stopped. I let go and she hit the ground with a hollow thud. It was done.

I walked out of the forest, dusted myself off, and started heading back to Kadic. It was strange though...she hadn't brought the one sure thing that could kill me. Granted, I had a plan for that, but still, why hadn't she brought it? She said it was to throw me off somehow, not give me what I was expecting...but still...to go up against me without having something that could kill me seemed foolish and...suicidal.

It hit me...she hadn't expected to beat me, she'd been prepared for death. What purpose did it serve, though...Why fight me unless she wanted to kill...It hit me again. She had been trying to protect. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William were still out there. I closed my eyes and concentrated...but could not trace them to a location. Taelia or Jeremie must have put a block...some sort of protection or something...Oh well, either I'd find them or they'd have to come out of hiding sometime.

Hmmm...So Taelia had been prepared to die...but...before she did, she apologized to Franz Hopper. Franz...he'd helped kill my father too...but he was killed in the process. However...my father...there were still bits and pieces of him left...so...why wouldn't Franz have survived as well? He was a weak human, that's why! Nevertheless, it wouldn't be a bad idea to look into it...Franz Hopper...Franz Hopper...

* * *

**Before you ask, Taelia did not magically survive, I am not having her revive, I am not bringing her back to life, she is dead, she is dead isn't coming back. This rule applies to all future deaths in this series. If you can't tell by this point, there will be more.  
**

**So that's that then. You had a difficult life Taelia, you deserve a nice long rest. Of course...that doesn't mean I can't still dip into her past and make alternate story lines for her xD  
**

**Morgan...gets things done, that's for sure.  
**

**And now it's really late, so I'll get some sleep~  
**

**Please review or follow or fav or whatever, and check out my profile to see what other sites im on, specifically deviantart, I post writing there I don't necessarily post here .-. also if ya ever want to draw some of my character, since I'm not very good at it, I'd post it on my facebook wall and tmblr if I ever get that running.  
**

**~Affa  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whoa it's been way too long since I updated this, but that's because I've been busy with school and writing for a fanfiction contest. Now I have stuff to say at the end of this chapter so please stick around and read the authors note at the end? I own Morgan and Taelia and Stacey, the rest belongs to MoonScoop, enjoy.**

**Ulrich's pov  
**

* * *

I caught Taelia's backpack and ran. I would have helped her, but this was her battle. I was a little behind the rest of the group. Stacey kept looking back.

"Don't look back, keep running! We can explain things later! How much further is the bunker anyway?"

"Not much!" We ran into a thickly forested area and dodged through the trees and tucked in the corner was a small, rickety shed.

"Is that it, Stacey? The way you talked it sounded much more impressive!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's all underground, dummy!" She answered. We ran and went into the shed, there was barely room enough for us all to fit. Stacey moved a book case and revealed ladder leading down to an underground room. It was huge, there was an entertainment center and a whole wall filled with guns. There were big bulk packages of food. It was very...survival-y, Taelia probably would've liked this. Taelia...I looked at the backpack she tossed me.

"Ok, can someone please explain the girl who was glowing red back there?" Stacey exclaimed.

"Well believe it or not she's a computer program." Yumi started.

"Oh, wow, really?"

"Yeah, she can surf the web and everything!" Odd exclaimed.

"We fought her father, a program named Xana that wanted to take over the world. We defeated him." Jeremie said.

"But daddy's little girl got mad, and now she's after us, and the world." I finished.

"Sounds like something from the SciFi channel, of you ask me." Stacey crossed her arms.

"It is." Aelita chimed in. "But that doesn't make it any less true."

"If you say so..." Stacey said. "Anyway, make yourselves home here, I guess. What kind of apocalypse were you predicting again?"

"Robotic creatures probably." Jeremie said. I looked over at what William was doing, he was admiring the gun wall. I guess he knew a thing or two about guns...? I walked over to him while the rest talked about stuff and Odd settled in to play the X-box that was there.

"That arm is looking better..." he commented.

"Yeah." The arm Taelia had shot, though, come to think of it, I'd been lucky. The shot might have busted my arm, but she'd used a regular bullet, if she'd reached for her emp gun instead...I wouldn't be here right now.

"Listen, Ulrich." William started.

"Huh?"

"We're probably gonna be trapped in here for a while. I say we call a truce. I won't hit on Yumi, and you stop being so hostile...at least until we defeat Morgan." Well that wasn't something I'd expect him to say.

"Well, um, sure." He nodded.

"Good, we have enough to worry about..." William looked away. I remembered Odd told me that before Morgan had taken the Supercomputer, she said William would be coming with her soon and called him "love." I guess at some point when he'd been possessed they were a couple...or something. That was just really bad luck on his part.

"Hey, William." Aelita came up to us. "I was wondering if you...were still having those flashbacks." William nodded.

"...I am. I-I think Morgan's trying to mess with my head or...something." He looked down at the ground. Jeremie turned his head toward us.

"More flashbacks? What did you see?"

"Morgan...NegaCarthage...and a man...I think it's Xana."

"Xana? What did he look like? Did you see any formulas, codes, anything?" Jeremie started questioning.

"I don't know, ok? There's a reason I don't tell you about this stuff. I can't see or hear anything clearly. Just stop asking." he walked off, but then, realizing there wasn't much room to walk off to, just kinda moped in a corner.

"Hey, Odd...where's Kiwi?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, Kiwi, I almost forgot! He's being really quiet." Odd looked over at his backpack that moved slightly. He opened his backpack and Kiwi came tumbling out, snoring softly.

"Wow, he slept through all that?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Odd said, petting Kiwi. "Poor little diggity dog...having to go through all this."

"What are we gonna do with him?" Jeremie asked.

"What do you mean, we're going to keep him here where he's safe!" Odd snapped defensively.

"Guys, calm down." Stacey said.

"Hey, shut up. You don't even understand what's going on!" I yelled.

"How dare you talk like that to my girlfriend!" Odd retorted.

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Yeah, PROBLEM?"

A bullet shot through the air, silencing us. We turned towards the source of the noise, which turned out to be William shooting one of the guns on the wall into the air.

"Stacey might not understand the situation, but she's right. We all need to keep calm and think. Now I'm going out for a walk." William said.

"Are you crazy?" Jeremie exclaimed. "Are you forgetting that there's a homicidal computer program out there?" Jeremie's eyes went wide. "Oh that reminds me!" Jeremie opened his laptop and began to type.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"Activating a tower to help Taelia." He pressed the enter button and a specter came out of one of the electrical outlets. It rushed out of the shack, past Stacey, who jumped.

"What is that thing?!" She exclaimed.

"A specter. It'll give Taelia powers to help her fight off Morgan." Yumi explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Einstein? Remember what happened the last time you tried this." Odd asked.

"Xana was only able to drain you because he was able to take over the tower I activated. This one is isolated to my laptop. It won't happen again." Jeremie explained.

"Yeah, whatever. I need some air." I started to walk out.

"I'll come with you, to make sure you don't do anything stupid." William said, and walked after me.

I got outside and sat under a tree. Nobody stopped us. If anyone could handle Morgan in a fight, it was us.

"Ok, William, why'd you really come with me?"

"I need fresh air and time to think, just like you."

Lightning shot into the air. We both looked up.

"I wonder how Taelia's holding up." William said.

"Dunno, think we should check?" I asked.

"No...This is her fight." William replied. "I just hope she wins..." I gave him a funny look.

"You don't think she will? She has the emp gun."

"It's not that...it's just...I know Morgan is gonna try to possess me or something. I don't want to go back to that...it's scary." And there it was, the reason why William had been so quiet lately. He was afraid.

More lightning, red and blue. Then there was an explosion.

"Pretty intense fight. Nothing like this would have happened if it were Xana." William said.

"It's her style, I guess."

More lightning, then a piercing scream that got gradually weaker before disappearing completely. My phone rang.

"Yeah, Yumi? What is it?" I asked.

_"Get back in here..." _Yumi said.

"Why?" I asked.

_"Just...just get back in here..."_ She said, then hung up. I looked at William.

"Looks like we're going back inside."

"Ok." was his only reply.

We went back inside to see everyone gathered around Jeremie's laptop.

"What's up?" I asked. Everyone was silent, but then Jeremie turned towards me.

"The tower...is deactivated..." It took me a second to realize the significance of that statement. If there was nobody able to deactivate it than the only way it would be deactivated is if the energy were taken away...or something like that.

"No...that's impossible...she has the emp gun..." I stammered.

"Does she?" Jeremie asked, looking over at her backpack, which I'd put down in the corner. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was her school outfit and a pairs of jeans and t-shirt, a few swiss army knives, her old picture of her and Aelita's family...and her emp gun. Aelita gasped.

"Why didn't she take it with her." Aelita asked. Everyone was silent.

Later that night I sat in a corner with a flashlight and took out the last item in Taelia's backpack. An envelop that said "To be read ONLY by Ulrich Stern." I opened it, it was a handwritten letter from Taelia.

_Hey...I don't exactly know how to start. I've never been particularly good at writing. Anyways, if you found this then I went and did something dangerous to protect you guys, probably a fight with Morgan, and didn't take __my emp gun, and you're probably wondering why. Truth is I don't expect to survive. In fact, I haven't been more sure I'm going to die in my life, and that's saying a lot. And if I do die, and it is by Morgan's hands, I don't want her to get her hands on my gun. She could make more of them and put the bullets in machine guns and then...well...she'd pretty much just win right there. So I'm taking one for the team so that you guys can fight another day. Besides, I can't say I'm thrilled with how my life turned out, and it'll be nice not to have to run anymore, perhaps I'll even end up getting to be with Waldo and Anthea again..._

_ Anyways, I'm giving the emp gun to you, as well as my case with extra bullets. They can be charged by any old electrical charge. I'm trusting you because you seem to be the most capable at fighting and stuff, please use it wisely. Also tell Aelita I love her...and it hurts to say goodbye...and that she needs to stay strong and survive, but if she doesn't, I'll be waiting for her with open arms. Morgan is more dangerous than you give her credit for, believe me. I wouldn't be surprised if a good chunk of you died in the effort to stop her. I'm sorry if that's depressing, but it's my honest opinion. _

_ Anyways, heed this advice, please, if you get anything out of this letter, let it be this. Protect Jeremie. Protect him over everyone else. Despite what you may think, this is a battle of brains, not brawn. If Jeremie dies all is lost, understand?_

It ended abruptly, just like that.

"Anything interesting?" Jeremie said. I looked up, startled. I'd been so absorbed in the letter I hadn't noticed Jeremie working at his laptop.

"Just that she wants us to stay strong and keep fighting." I said, putting the letter back in the envelop and putting that in my pocket. The bedroom door creaked. We both jerked our heads toward it. It was Stacey.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you guys were awake. I was just getting a glass of water."

"It's alright." I replied. "And by the way...sorry for earlier. We're just all really stressed."

"Yeah, I can tell, and you lost your friend. I don't blame you for your reaction. After all I'm just some fry cook. I would like to be of some help though. I mean, if that girl is really as dangerous as you say, I'd like to do something to help stop her." Stacey looked at the ground and Jeremie and I looked at each other for a moment.

"There is something you could do." Jeremie said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Go to Kadic Academy, pose as a student, and spy on Morgan. We need to be three steps ahead of her if we're going to defeat her. I'd send a specter to do it but she'd be able to tell it was a specter in a second and track us down. She doesn't know you. I could set up a high security line of communication between your phone and my laptop. You'd have to get very close, go in her room, find her laptop, I don't know. The point is it would be dangerous. Would you be willing to do that?" Jeremie asked. Stacey thought about it for a second.

"I'll do it."

"So Jeremie what're you working on anyways?" I asked.

"The multiagent system."

"The...But I thought Morgan made you delete it?" I exclaimed.

"I worked on most of it on my laptop. I only deleted the version on the Supercomputer. With any luck this one won't take as much energy to run as the first one did."

"Yeah...I'm still lost." Stacey said.

"Morgan's like a computer virus, and I'm making the anti-virus."

"Oh..." She sounded like she only vaguely got it. "Well I'm going to bed. It's late, you should too." Stacey walked over to her room and closed the door.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I said, and got up. "You coming Einstein?"

"No...I still have a lot of work to do."

I chuckled as I walked to my room, some things never changed.

The next morning we went to the spot where Taelia's body lay. It wasn't difficult to find, some of the trees that had gotten hit in the fight were still smoking. She was just lying there, on her back, her eyes closed, like she was sleeping. Aelita wept into Jeremie's shoulder. We were all a little teary eyed, even Stacey. Anything bad she had done to our group was instantly forgotten. We dug a grave and buried her with her picture that meant so much to her. Nobody said any words, nobody could think of any. We did write a note and stick it on a tree nearby, though, as a memorial.

_Here lies Morgan Xenia Stones, who survived against impossible odds, and died so that we could live to fight another day.  
_

* * *

**Ok, I hope I did alright using Ulrich's pov, I've always found it hard to get insides his head...**

**AHEM to people who review as guest without an account, I very much appreciate your reviews, but it's always annoying when you ask a question and I can't pm you the answer or explanation :\ so how about emailing me? My email is awesomefanfictionauthor at gmail . com (stupid editer making me write it like that, you know how it should go) please specify in the topic that you're a reviewer or just a person who wants to talk to me.  
**

**Apparently there's some fanbase I have that I don't know about o-o a person writting a fanfic with like 32 ocs let me know this, but used some self made search engine and couldn't give me the website. If you know what I'm talking about or are even a part of it, please tell me. I really want to meet these people if they exist in the first place, which I don't quite believe. I mean I'm not that great...there's no way I can have as many fans he made it sound .-.  
**

**Also...I've been really rather stressed and depressed lately. You see, it was the end of the quarter and all the teachers gave all the work and tests and stuff...and a friend of mine died in a car crash last thursday, and another closer friend is dying of a heart condition. He isn't gone yet...in fact, he'll probably read this and feel bad for me feeling bad and . if you read this don't feel bad or anything, ok bro, just don't, please. I really hope he makes it but if not I'll be continuing stories with his character, cassidy bonapart, so yeah...I'm just so so worried about all my friends and everything...anyone have a spare internet hug they can give me? -sigh-  
**

**Wish me luck in the writing contests I'm entering...and stuff...yeah...and reviews would be nice too, if you could, and please I'm not trying to be whiny or annoying just...yeah. Review?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ohai look I updated yey. I own nothing here, MoonScoop owns all the things...cept Morgan and all the things I did.** ** Morgan's pov, enjoy.**

* * *

_Someone still had the emp gun, though, and that wasn't good._

I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at the table the lyoko warriors would sit at. Of course this table was completely empty now, as it had been for the last few days, people noticed. People noticed that the group of friends that were always together, whispering things to each other and skipping class often, had simply disappeared, without a trace. I took advantage of that. I simply mentioned how coincidental it was that students had been dying left and right, and suddenly that gang, that had always been very secretive, had disappeared. None of the gang's members had died, either, not yet, they would soon, though. It was amazing how fast a rumor spread, and how greatly it had been exaggerated. Humans will jump to conclusions quickly, and believe anything you tell them.

It was ironic, I was the one trying to kill them, and they were trying to protect me. Since I had been around the Lyoko warriors before they disappeared, the students figured I must know something, they also assumed that this now murderous gang would go after me specifically, so I wouldn't talk. It was actually quite amusing to watch this all play out. Human behavior can be a very funny thing. I'd compare it to humans going to the zoo and watching the animals, or even more actuate the funny cat videos on the internet.

The whole thing had been a very lucky break for me. I continued to use Sissi's clone to kill students and the Lyoko Warriors got blamed. Their parents were called in, and so were the police. The police searched for the missing children, but wouldn't accuse them for the murders with the only evidence being a rumor. None of the deaths were caught on camera, I'm not that stupid. Nobody found the warriors yet, not even me. They hadn't taken their cell phones, so that was no way to track them. They could have been somewhere in that forest, then again they could have been half way across the globe. I decided I would go out into the woods to look for them after classes. I wouldn't necessarily attack, I just wanted to know where my prey was at all times.

"Hello?" I looked up, I'd been so absorbed in my own thoughts I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. I made a mental note to fix that.

"Hello. Emily LeDuc, correct?" I asked, I knew it was her, since I had a photographic memory, but we didn't talk, so it was part of accepted conversation to ask.

"Yeah, and you're Morgan Xanthos?" I nodded, then she continued. "Right, the one who was hanging out with Jeremie and his friends before they disappeared. Well I've seen some people spying on you. You might be in real danger. Ya know, because of all the murders and all." Emily looked around nervously. She knew she could be next. It was a wonder the school hadn't closed yet, or the parents hadn't taken their children away. I didn't really care if they left or not. Distance wasn't a problem for me. My guess was they were trying to cover it up. This school had a very prestigious reputation, or at least the principal acted like it did.

"Oh? Who was watching me?" I asked.

"Some girl, she had blonde hair in a bun. She was wearing jeans and a pale orange t-shirt. I know her from somewhere...not from school...if you give me a little bit I can tell you. I never forget a face." She smiled, pleased at her talent. I'd have to keep a closer eye on things. I didn't know anybody of that description.

"You remember things? Hm?"

"Yep, photographic memory. I can remember anything that's happened to me if you give me a little time." I laughed inwardly. There were plenty of things that happened to her and to this school that she would never remember. The ability to remember everything, that would be a useful skill. I mean I could do that but I couldn't be everywhere at once, and she could pass on if there was anything at school I should know about. Perhaps it would be worth my time to befriend this girl.

"That's neat. Thank you, by the way, I'll keep an eye out for this girl you're talking about. So you're in ninth grade, right?"

"Yep, and you're in 10th." Emily said. I noticed she was carrying a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked down at the book. "Oh, Les Miserables. Have you ever read it, it's an awesome book!"

"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't. I haven't had much time for reading. Please tell me about it."

We spent the next few hours talking. Well, she would talk mostly, and I would listen. From what I judged it wouldn't be too difficult to manipulate her. She was intelligent for a human, but only moderately smart. Most of her intelligence came from her memory. As long as I covered my tracks well, I would be able to lead her on without exposing myself to any danger. We talked about the book, and this camp she went to every summer, and various other things. I think I was able to make a decent friendship with her.

After classes I went to my room. I had to pick something up before I started looking for the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hey Kanky, you there?" I asked out loud. He got lonely so whenever I was in my room alone I'd spend a few minutes with him.

I got no response.

I closed my eyes and saw out through his eyes...eye. I saw a squirrel. Kanky had gotten bored, let himself out, and was now picking a fight with squirrels in the forest. I picked up the little syringe full of black stuff I kept underneath the floorboards and went to go get him. Once I got off the school grounds I ran at my actual speed, not the slow pace humans have that I have to limit myself to. I got there within the minute. Kanky had burnt the tail of one of the squirrels with a laser and was now running around in circled. I facepalmed.

"Kanky. Do you want to get caught?" I asked the little Kankrelat. He looked up at me, then at the squirrel, and drooped. "Well come on." I took out my laptop. "Get in." Kanky turned into electrical smoke and disappeared into my laptop. I wasn't far from the spot in the forest where Taelia and I fought. I walked in that direction and soon William came into view. There he was. Right there. Things couldn't have turned out any better.

William was occupied looking at the ground, probably where Taelia had been buried.

"Hello William." I said, coming up behind him, he swirled around and jumped.

"What-" He started to run but I grabbed him.

"There's no need to run. I'm not going to hurt you." I said, William winced though.

"Really cause you're hurting my arm right now."

"I am? My apologies, love. I don't know my own strength." I smirked a little and loosened my grip, but not so much that he could run away.

"What do you want with me, Morgan? I was already your father's slave, and it was a living hell. I don't want to go through that with that. I don't like you!" He yelled, I was unphased though.

"Sure you do. You just don't remember." I replied.

"I'm glad I don't, or I REALLY wouldn't be able to live with myself." William struggled but was unable to get free, with his free arm he reached into his pocket, probably looking for his phone.

"You left you're phone at Kadic." I reminded him.

"What do you want from me?" he repeated.

"I want things to be back the way they were. I want you to repay your debt to me."

"What debt?"

"I was the one who called Jim and gave him a viable reason for Jeremie and Aelita not being at detention. Remember that? As I recall Jim was ready to suspend you. Your parents would have gotten involved."

"That was you?" He asked, agitated.

"Yes." I made my voice sound like Aelita's, "It was me." I changed my voice back to my own.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, believe it or not. You're human right now, there's no way to change that. I wish it were different though." William was silent, so I continued. "Don't go back to Kadic. They think you and your friends are murderers."

"Why?"

"Rumor. By the way I know you sent a spy after me." This surprised William but he tried to just blow it off.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You haven't payed your debt."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Just a hug. I won't hurt you. I want things to be back to normal, if only for a second." He looked reluctant, and his eyes darted to the forest. "I'm not letting you leave until you do it." William rolled his eyes.

"I can see what kind of relationship it used to be." he was scared, but trying to make a joke to lighten the situation for himself, he thought he might die at any moment.

"I just know how to get what I want." I said, he stalled a bit longer, but then, seeing it was his only option, he gave me a hug, and I hugged back.

That's when I took out the syringe, and injected it into his neck.

William staggered backwards, his eyes huge and afraid. He grabbed at his neck.

"It's ok, William. Just relax, it will help you to remember." I said. It would be painful for a minute but then things would be fine. The black sludge in the syringe was filled with thousands of nanobots, not unlike the ones my father had created to give others amnesia. These nanobots were currently traveling up to his brain and attaching to neurons. They would block out his human memories and unblock the memories he had on Lyoko, as well as the fake past my father had given him to remember when he possessed him the first time. It simply rewrote a small part of his past. Instead of becoming friends with the Lyoko Warriors, he now thought the Lyoko Warriors had hurt him badly, and that Xana had taken him in and shown him kindness. This way his actual personality was preserved.

William tensed up horribly, then relaxed. When he looked up at me his eyes flashed the eye of Xana, then faded back to dark blue. He smiled.

"Morgan. It great to be back." I smiled, was it possible, I did it?

"William, you remember?"

"Of course I remember, how could I forget someone like you?" We embraced for a few seconds.

"It's great to have you back, but we'll have time to be together later. Now we need to focus on taking out the warriors. Go back to wherever they're hiding and act like you're their friend. Let me know where they are and what they're planning, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Morgan." William did a little half salute and walked off in the direction the Lyoko Warriors were hiding. I remotely activated the tower on NegaCarthage and used it to give William a specter body, in order to keep in contact with me. The reason I'd used nanobots and not just a Specter was that a Specter could be gotten rid of by deactivating the tower, the nanobots couldn't. I'd gotten William back, and nobody was about to take him away.

* * *

**Er...so there ya go, Morgan and William back together. Sorry, I'm really bad at romance so if their interaction is cheesy I apologize. **

**Well anyways, please please review. ^^  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not** **own Feather. She is soley the property of Oddi. **

* * *

Feather walked into a clearing in the woods in France, a few miles from town. A lot of the trees were scorched and knocked down, struck by lightning. Not natural lightning, but lightning. There was a patch of recently upturned dirt about 6 feet long and 2 feet wide. There were a few flowers strewn on the earth, and a piece of paper amongst the roots of a nearby tree. Feather picked the paper up and read it out loud.

"Here lies Morgan Xenia Stones, who survived against impossible odds, and died so that we could live to fight another day."

It was Taelia's makeshift grave.

"Eh, I figured something was wrong when you didn't answer. Looks like you went and got yourself killed, and _you_ can't come back." Feather was silent for a moment, and the world along with her. The battle between Morgan and Taelia had scared all the animals away. Feather looked at the burnt and knocked over trees and smiled. "'Least you put up one hell of a fight. Cheers."

Feather slid down against the tree trunk and took a swig from a bottle of gatorade.

"Though I probably shouldn't've let you go alone in the first place. People shootin atcha is one thing, but Specters..." she trailed off and took another swig. "I brought you one too." Feather pulled out a beer. "'Course, you can't drink it, but take it anyways." Feather tossed the beer over to the grave. "Thanks for being such a great drinking buddy."

Feather thought for a second, then, in a flash of golden light, she transformed into a sort of anthropomorphic large cat.

"This is a Shifter's true form. We aren't supposed to show it to humans, it's taboo er something...You probably wouldn't even be phased. It's just another impossible thing you've seen." She took another swig and sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you Morgan. You had interesting stuff running through your head. We were both running away, and we were both alone, and we helped each other survive and be...not alone. And now I'm still here and you're not." Feather threw away the gatorade bottle, opened a new one, chugged it down, and threw that one away. She leaned by the grave.

"You were real miserable though. I'm surprised you didn't end your life before she did. All for the best I guess, you went out the hero, and now you get to rest."

The Shifter straightened up, began to walk away, and turned back.

"The next time something kills me I'll ask Rein and Linn if I can come visit you, ok?"

And with that she turned into an 800 pound tigress, and walked off into the forest.

* * *

**Dathan, thanks for the suggestion but I already thought of something, and I will write the other half of A Picture...eventually. As for various people asking for their characters to be put in this story, I'm sorry but I won't be doing that. It would majorly screw with the plot to incorporate various new, unplanned characters in the middle of the story.  
**

**As always, reviews would be appreciated.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's 3 am and I finished this yey. It took me the longest time too, I had to rewrite this chatper like three times and also change a few details in 18 through 21 I think...I added a new scene in one of those chapters, I forget which, right after Taelia dies and Ulrich reads the letter yeah I put a new thing there. Um...bold italics are always morgan using telepathy and normal italics is the person she's talking with. I own NegaCarthage and Morgan and Kanky and Emp bullets and that's about it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy -evil laughter-**

**Morgan's pov  
**

* * *

With William finally back, I walked back to Kadic.

"Morgan, I'm glad I found you!" Emily came running up to me. "Where've you been?"

"Just out to get some lunch." I lied smoothly. "Now why did you want to see me?"

"It's that girl. She was snooping around your room! There were some flashes, I think she was messing with your computer. Jim tried to catch her but she was gone before-"

"Hey Morgan, can we have a minute?" Milly and Tamiya butt in and pushed Emily aside, she glared at them.

"Yeah, we have a few questions." Tamiya added.

"It's about Jeremie Belpois and his friends. You were seen around them before they all mysteriously disappeared, including that Taelia kid who disappeared before. Anyways do you know anything about that? Were they acting strangely at all?"

"We've been over this. They were acting strangely, I heard something about rebellion, upheaval, and revenge, and then they disappeared and people around here started dying. That's all I know." We'd been over this 14 times already. I wasn't sure what else they were expecting to find out. "Now if you excuse me." I tried to get away but Jim grabbed my arm.

"XANTHOS! The police are here, they want to have a word with you!" He yelled. It was all I could do not to throw him through a tree or two.

"Fine. If you could let go of me sir." I said through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Jim let go of my arm. "Now come with me."

Jim took me to the cafeteria. There were a few guys in suits. Being interrogated all the time was really started to irritate me.

"Now don't worry, Morgan, is it? You aren't in any trouble. We just want to ask you a few questions." One of them told me.

"I'm tired of answering questions." I said. I sent an electrical current into the light bulbs, causing them to explode. The police ducked for cover. I quickly made my escape, and while everyone rushed to see what was going on I made my way to my dorm room. I made it halfway across the courtyard when Sissi's clone ran up to me.

"Hi Morgan! Isn't this just a fabulous day? You look stunning as usual!" she said in an overly cheery voice brought me physical pain. "By the way do you need my help today?" She grinned.

"Actually, yes, I will be needing you today, but not now. Go and pretend to be normal for a while."

"Ok, have a great day!" Sissi's clone skipped off. She **skipped**. I shook my head. That clone was useful but Belpois REALLY didn't know how to make clones.

As I walked to my dorm I saw someone in a gray hoodie run off in the opposite direction out of the corner of my eye. I thought about chasing her, but figured checking the cameras would be easier.

That is if the cameras were still functional. The girl...found my cameras...and crushed them. I could fix them or make new ones but it would take little time. Thankfully I always kept my laptop with me at all times, so she hadn't gotten any files off there. My room was an absolute wreck, though. Whoever this girl was, she'd completely torn up my room. It was a good thing Jim and Delmas had already done inspections for the month. I started to absentmindedly straighten up the dorm while contacting William telepathically.

_**Hello love.**_

_Huh? Oh, hey Morgan. What are you up to?_

_**Cleaning my dorm. Someone broke into my room. I have a feeling Jeremie sent her. Can you-**_

Someone knocked on the door. I opened the door, it was Emily.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I figured it out who it was spying on you. I've seen her at the McDonald's drive through, she was the cook." I laughed, genuinely laughed.

"A FRY COOK is spying on me?"

"Seems so." Emily said. "Hey, do you need a hand? I used to clean the cabin at camp all the time."

"No, I don't need any."

"Oh...ok, see ya later then." I nodded and Emily walked out.

_New friend? _William's thought came to my mind.

_**Possibly an ally. She remembers everything. She might be good as a spy or something. Anyways could you tell me what Jeremie's up to? What's the current plan?**_

_Jeremie's modifying the multiagent program. He's going to launch it again._

_**I thought he destroyed it.**_

_He destroyed it on the Supercomputer. He has a copy on his laptop._

_**Oh, great. How is he going to get the power needed to run it?**_

_I don't know. I don't think he's thought that far._

**_Well...I'll deactivate the virus in the superscan so Jeremie sees Sissi clone's activated tower. Then I'll unplug the scanners and kill them there. Don't go to Lyoko. When a Specter is virtualized it comes up as an error. Play the part as one of them._**

_Ok._

I broke the connection, got my laptop, and went to disable the bug. I was much faster at this than Belpois.

**_Sissi, attack the school. Make a scene, but don't hurt Emily DeLuc._**

I heard a small explosion in the distance and smiled. That was a good start. I went to the courtyard. Benches were thrown into buildings, people sprawled on the floor, twitching from electrical shocks.

"Sissi, what is wrong with you?" Mr. Delmas asked, grabbing "Sissi's" arm. She just threw him off. All traces of her irritating helpfulness or any personality at all were gone. She would attack anyone, and follow orders flipped Mr. Delmas flat on his back. He yelled in pain.

"That isn't the real Sissi, sir." Ulrich said, running to help him. Ulrich and William...those were the two that had come to help Kadic? Interesting combination. Though really it was only Ulrich that would help. I just leaned against the wall, watching. Ulrich turned towards me.

"Morgan why don't you fight us yourself, huh?" He reached for his belt..I saw a glint...the emp gun...

"Because I have more important things to attend to." I said, then ran off before he could shoot me. They would have more than enough things to deal with, with Sissi's clone. The warriors were probably on Lyoko already. All I had to do was unplug the scanners and kill them on Lyoko. Then I'd launch waves of monsters onto Earth. The emp bullets might take down a few...but the monsters would outnumber the bullets.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Ulrich shot but thankfully he wasn't very good at it. He hit a tree.

"Stern, what are-" I heard Jim get cut off, probably by Sissi electrocuting him. The entire campus was in a panic. Police would get involved but wouldn't be able to do anything. If I was lucky they'd confiscate the Emp bullets. Anyways I would have loved to watch the chaos but I couldn't afford to let Ulrich get a better shot at me and it was more important to get the other Lyoko warriors taken care of.

I phased into Specter for and soon I was at the factory. I quickly and quietly unplugged the scanners.

"Huh?"

Jeremie must have seen that the scanners were now offline. He could either work on his multiagent and watch as I killed them all or fix the scanners while I corrupted his data and killed them all. He knew it was me, but before he could see me, I went to Lyoko, Ice Sector.

The warriors were busy fighting the Megatanks I'd sent to keep them busy.

"Einstein, we have a problem." Odd said, spotting me. "Can ya send me the Overboard?"

"_I see her. She unplugged the scanners so...don't get devirtualized. I can't plug them in I have to get the program done. It's now or never, ya hear? Just stall her, it'll all be over soon."_

"That's great Einstein, but the Overboard?"

"_Can't, I don't have enough free resources to do anything."_

"Jeremie you do realize I can hear you, right?" I asked, creating an electrical shield to defend against several laser arrows and energy fields hurled my way. I countered with lightning that caught Yumi off guard and sent her skidding toward the edge of the platform. She held on to the edge but then I ran over and stepped on her fingers. She let go just Odd tackled me to the ground. I kicked him and he flew into a wall, slid down, and sat there. Aelita set Yumi down and flew towards me but had to make a sharp left to avoid the laser from a Megatank.

"How do you even expect to run the multiagent, you won't have enough power. You could only run it the first time because Hopper gave you the power to run it. Now he's dead." I kept dodging and counter attacking. This kind of fighting, it was what I'd been created to do, it was what I'd been trained to do since the time of my creation. It was second nature and I could certainly do it while holding a conversation.

"_You'll just have to wait and see, Morgan." _There was a smirk in his voice. The child had confidence...or at least he acted like he did. It was probably an act. Yes there was a slight tremble in his voice most wouldn't be able to hear it but it was there. He was afraid his idea wouldn't work. What was his idea though? I connected with the supercomputer's programming, momentarily lost concentration, and got grazed by a laser arrow. I looked at what Jeremie was up to and...

No...he wasn't...

"That would destroy the supercomputer for good! With your friends inside. Are you really that stupid?"

"_Huh? I-...AELITA YOU ARE THE GREATEST!"_

"What?" I turned around and saw Aelita running into the activated Tower. Odd destroyed the Megatank and then fired at me. It took a chunk of lifepoints away. I growled at him and swarmed him with about 50 Kankrelats.

"I'm so attractive not even the monsters can resist me." He sighed jokingly. "The life of a supermodel." He started shooting at them and they shot at him. He was hit by a few of the lasers but Kankrelat lasers are weak so it didn't do much damage.

"_Odd stop joking around if you devirtualize you're going to die." _Jeremie said, paused, and spoke again, not to the Lyoko warriors but to Ulrich on his phone. _"Ulrich come to the factory quick. I need you to plug the scanners back in this is life or death. Hurry up."_

"Why is it so hard to beat her? The first time I took her down in one hit." Yumi threw her fans and I caught them.

"That was a fluke. I'm much stronger than you give me credit for." I sent electricity into the fans, destroying them. Yumi's eyes widened. I advanced on Yumi as Odd and Aelita worked on destroying the Kankrelats. Yumi backed up against a wall. Then she pushed off the wall and kicked me in the face. I knew I only had a few minutes until Ulrich would come and plug in the scanner, at which time Jeremie would run the multiagent and I would die. My father had used almost all of his power to protect me the first time...I shook my head. It wouldn't matter if I could or couldn't survive the multiagent because I wouldn't allow him to run it.

I left Lyoko and went up to the lab.

"Hello Jeremie it seems I've caught you unarmed now hand over the controls and your death will be quick and painless."

"No." He replied, I took him by the shirt collar and threw him across the room.

"Then I'll just take them." I started to type when I sensed something above. I looked up, it was Ulrich. A pipe he was holding connected with my head and I was sent reeling back. My pixels scrambled for a moment, then regained their form.

"Yes!" I looked back, Jeremie had scrambled back up to the controls and had put on the headset. "Devirtualize yourselves now, I'm going to run the program."

"How..." I mumbled.

"We had help from a friend." Ulrich smirked. "Maybe you should try making one some day."

I tried to attack Jeremie but he pressed the enter button. I could feel it. It burned.

"Better run." Ulrich said.

I did run. I went on to Lyoko, out of Lyoko and onto the network, then to NegaCarthage all in an instant. I gathered every last specter there was and thousands of monsters of all kinds and put them all on NegaCarthage. I got Kanky from Earth and put him by my side. I had a plan. A plan I had hoped I wouldn't have had to use. I would put up a shield that would hopefully protect the monsters and I. If not...

"If this doesn't work out. It's been a pleasure serving with you." I addressed the monsters. They all bowed to me, and I nodded.

"Alright Kanky, this is all or nothing." He stood on my shoulder, by my side. My one link to home at a time when there was no other.

I took a deep breath, and created a giant spherical shield around NegaCarthage. I put nearly all my power into it. I needed to protect us. I needed to carry out my father's wishes.

The multiagent hit. I could feel it before I could see it. Most of my life force was in that shield. I could feel it being worn away. I got weaker. It was a horrible and terrifying feeling for me. All my life I had been strong...and suddenly I felt so very weak. Kanky looked at me, worried.

"Don't worry. We'll make it." Though I doubted that at the moment. Still, I would try to the very end. I kept as strong as I could, continually reinforcing parts of the shield.

Until I couldn't anymore.

The shield cracked, and broke.

* * *

**Well, Morgan's dead, you all saw it.**

**Please review**


	24. Pool Party

**AHHH This actually took a really long time to get up because I wrote it and then I had to change the begining and then I finished and I had to fix things throughout the chapter because of consistency and now I'm done and YAY I don't own Code Lyoko MoonScoop does, please enjoy the chapter which is in Ulrich's pov.**

* * *

I walked onto the Kadic grounds. It wasn't a pretty sight...

People were lying everywhere, either unconscious or dead...I couldn't tell from this distance. As soon as the multiagent had run I'd gone to go get William to bring him back to the factory. We would have just called him but none of us had our cellphones on us. I scanned the courtyard, looking for William. I found him, he was passed out. The school was in pretty bad shape too, chunks of the walls were missing, a few trees were uprooted, there were scorch marks everywhere. Ambulances were lined up on the street to take the survivors to the hospital. I went to get William but two guys picked him up and put him on a stretcher.

"No wait, I need to take him, he's fine!" I exclaimed.

"Nah nah, he's out cold, kid. We're taking him to the hospital with everyone else. Geez I wonder what could of caused this kind of thing...but the only people who saw it happen are all knocked out."

"I, er, sir wait!" I slapped William hard across the face but he didn't stir.

"What is wrong with you?!" The guy put William on the stretcher and started to walk away and I panicked.

"WILLIAM, YUMI'S BEEN POSSESSED BY XANA!" I yelled. William's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?!" the guys with the stretcher looked down at William.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" William blinked and looked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." William looked at me. "That wasn't funny." William got off the stretcher.

"Hey kid you were knocked out you still have to go to the hospital." The guy with the stretcher said.

"I said I'm fine." William retorted. "There are a lot more people here that need help, don't worry about me." The guys carrying the stretcher thought for a moment, then went to get other people. As soon as they were out of range I turned to William and whispered.

"Do you have the emp gun?"

"Um...I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know! Don't you know what could happen if-"

"I can't remember anything. I was taking a walk in the forest and I saw Morgan and then...nothing. I'm pretty sure she possessed me." William looked at me seriously. "Did I do this?" He gestured to the people being carried away to the hospital.

"No...at least not while I was here. Sissi's clone did this. Check your pockets." I said. William checked all his pockets and anywhere else he might keep a gun hidden.

"Nope." he reported. I frowned...it had to be somewhere...I scanned the courtyard again...nothing...but there was...glare of glasses in the sun. Someone was actually standing up. I ran over, it was Emily DeLuc...and she had the emp gun in her hand.

"Emily give that to me." I said. Emily glanced past me and shook her head. "I need it." She looked at me, then the gun, then she took off. "EMILY!" I chased her, tackled her, and grabbed the gun. She wouldn't let go, we struggled for a while but then the gun shot into a wall, it frightened her and she let go. I grabbed the gun, put it in my pocket, and ran into the forest with William close behind.

* * *

"It's about time you two got here, what took you?" Yumi asked as we stepped out of the elevator into the lab.

"Emily had this." I said, holding up the emp gun. "I don't know why, I think she just found it. So what's the verdict, is she gone?" Jeremie typed a bit and looked at the screen on his laptop and smiled.

"Completely obliterated. No trace of any of Xana or Morgan's codes anywhere on the network. We did it, they're gone."

"That's a relief." William said, exhaling.

"She still did a lot of damage though...damage we can't undo." Aelita said.

"Oh that reminds me, a lot of people are dying. Launch a return to the past, quick." I said.

"Um...small problem...I can't." Jeremie replied.

"What do you mean we can't, Einstein? You heard Ulrich, people are DYING!" Odd exclaimed.

"How do you think I was able to run the multiagent?" Jeremie gestured to the Supercomputer, the screen was black, and a little bit of smoke came from the wiring.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"In order to get enough energy to run the multiagent, I overclocked the supercomputer."

"Translation?" I asked.

"He overloaded the supercomputer. He focused all of the supercomputer's resources into the one task of running the multiagent system at 10 times the full power. There's no way anything Xana related whatsoever could have survived. Unfortunately the supercomputer crashed because of it. It's completely destroyed."

"Which means no returns to the past." Jeremie finished. "We'll just have to leave the rest to the medical system, we managed to kill Morgan and make sure she can't come back...There's nothing more we can do."

Everyone was quiet for a second. We actually did it...she was gone.

"Huh?" Jeremie looked at his laptop. "Kadic's on the news." He clicked on an article, which had pictures of the school building and the bodies. Jeremie looked at us. "Is it really this bad?" William and I nodded and Jeremie put his head in his hands. "Wow..." Aelita put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"They're closing the school down. It's about time." Aelita noted.

"Wait does this mean we have to go home?" I asked. Great, just great. That was exactly what I needed. My dad would find out about this, take me home, find some way to blame it on my friends and make sure I'd never see them again. Jeremie looked up.

"No, we can't go home."

"Why not?" William asked. In response, Jeremie pointed at a particular part of the news article on the computer screen. I read it over his shoulder.

_Preceding this particular incident, several other deaths had occurred in the student body and were investigated by the police. Each of the students had been found suffocated, often in bed, with no visible cause. It is the belief of many reputable witnesses that a group of students are responsible for the deaths, a group that conveniently went missing right before people started dying. In fact two of the students were caught on camera on Kadic Academy's campus during the attack running away with guns. These students' identities were confirmed as Ulrich Stern and William Dunbar. The other students in the group are Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones, and Jeremie Belpois, the mastermind behind the group. It is also believed that Stacey Pariah, reported girlfriend of Odd Della Robbia, may be involved in the murders as she disappeared at the same time as the other students. If you see any of these students, find shelter and call the authorities immediately, they __are considered armed and dangerous._

"Why am I a part of this, my dad's gonna kill me if he finds out!" Stacey exclaimed. Jeremie looked up.

"You wanted to be a part of our group...I guess you got your wish."

"We have to go prove they're wrong!" Odd exclaimed.

"No, Odd. The police would arrest us as soon as we show our faces. Our only chance is to hide until this all blows over..." Aelita said uncertainly. We hoped this would blow over...but we were on the run from the law now...like Taelia.

"Morgan really knows how to screw something up...even from beyond the grave..." I said.

"What makes you think Morgan did this?" William asked.

"It says in the article she was interviewed a lot and she told them we did it." I explained.

"Oh."

"Well we did manage to kill her. I say that calls for some celebration. We haven't been swimming in a while, I bet the pool's open and nobody's going to be there after what happened at school." Yumi suggested.

"Sorry Yumi, I don't feel much like celebrating...and besides what if the police find you?" Jeremie asked.

"Then we'll deal with it...we need to unwind." She wasn't about to change her mind. "Trust us, Jeremie." Yumi smiled.

"Yeah, ok, just be careful." Jeremie sighed.

"I'll stay with you." Aelita said, her hand still on Jeremie's shoulder.

"Um...I was gonna go with Stacey to see Silent Hill, but don't worry Einstein we'll go in disguise. We'll catch up with you guys later though." Odd said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll go with you, Yumi." I said.

"Yeah, it'll be the three of us." William added. I looked at him sideways.

"What?" William raised his hands defensively. "Ulrich I thought we were cool now."

"Right...well let's go."

* * *

We walked to the pool...nobody was there. The place wasn't closed or anything just, nobody was there, well, except this one guy working the swim shop. He didn't recognize us though, I guessed he hadn't seen the news yet. Anyways we went to the swim shop up front, bought some swimsuits, changed in the locker rooms, and went swimming. It was great to just relax for once, and spend some time with Yumi, even if William was there too. Soon...we would have to go into hiding again. This time maybe for good. There had to be some way to clear our names...

We swam for a few hours, then bought Gatorades.

"Cheers, to finally defeating Xana AND his daughter." Yumi said.

"Cheers." The two of us replied, and drank. William looked up and smiled.

"I feel like diving, be back in a second." He climbed up on the highest diving board, jumped, flipped, and dived in flawlessly. I wished I could do that to impress Yumi, but the height...I just couldn't deal with the height.

A few seconds later and he hadn't come back up. He was probably just seeing how long he could hold his breath. Another 30 seconds and still nothing. Yumi got up and looked in the pool, she tensed up.

"Oh my god." and dived in, racing to the bottom to save him. He was drowning.

I blinked and watched, waiting for Yumi to come back up.

She didn't come back up, William did. He jumped out of the water and onto the concrete, smiling calmly. As he rose, the water...froze over? How-how was that even possible? I heard a banging coming from the pool.

"YUMI!" I ran over to the pool but William blocked the way. "Get out of my way!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, can't do that, Stern."

"What? Why not!" I tried to push past him but he kept me back.

"Why do you think?" William smirked and pushed me back a few feet. "You killed my girlfriend the least I can do is return the favor." The banging on the ice became louder and more frantic with each passing second. I tried running to the pool again but William threw me backwards. His eyes didn't flash the eye of Xana, so he wasn't possessed...had he genuinely turned on us?

"William, I don't wanna hurt you!" I exclaimed.

"Good, that makes my job a lot easier." He punched me hard in the jaw. I fell to the ground but quickly got up.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A TRUCE!"

"Truce broken." He kicked me in the gut and I skidded across the floor. I grit my teeth in pain...there was muffled screaming, more banging on the ice. William stood over me.

"Ya know if you really want to be with Yumi I can make that happen." William said. Just then the guy working in the swim shop came in, his eyes widened as he took in the scene.

"Wha-"

"Get out of here if you know what's good for ya." William said. "And anyone you call will end up dead as well." The guy nodded weakly and ran off. "As I was saying-" I punched William in the gut and he doubled over in pain, then I ran over to the pool. The ice was thick enough that I could walk on it but it wasn't cold which was weird. Yumi was there, there was sheer panic in her eyes. I panicked too. I couldn't let her die I just couldn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just let this happen.

I wound up to punch through the ice but William grabbed my fist.

"It's a pity, she loved being in the water, now she's gonna die there." He pulled me into a headlock. "Let's watch her, shall we? Then don't worry I'll snap your neck nice and easy." He squeezed on my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"William what's wrong with you!" I managed to choke out.

"Nothing. I just remember."

Yumi was yelling...something at me, I couldn't make it out because of the ice. The slamming on the ice got weaker...she was weakening...

I looked around frantically and saw my backpack. My backpack had Taelia's gun in it that I brought in case we needed to defend ourselves. I didn't want to have to, but...I looked at Yumi, who was slowly sinking.

I broke free of William by sheer force of will and made a mad dash for my backpack. I ripped through it, grabbed the gun, and pointed it at William. He raised an eyebrow and slowly put his hands up

"I don't...want...to have...to use this." I said, still catching my breath.

"Then don't, but pointing a gun at me or not, the fact is Yumi's dying and there's nothing you can do about it." he smirked. I backed up towards the pool without turning my back to him, then glanced down at the pool. He took that split second opportunity to roundhouse kick the gun out of my hand and tackle me to the ground. He threw punch after punch then pulled me to my feet and threw me into a wall. He approached me but I got up and kicked him onto the ice, though it wasn't enough to make a crack, then front flipped and kicked down hard on his head. That cracked the ice.

"YUMI HIT THE CRACKED SPOT!" I screamed down toward her There was no response.

"Ok, enough of this." William got up and pushed me against a wall and took out a Swiss army knife. "Time to die, Stern." I felt around desperately for something, anything as I saw the knife come down. I found something. I held it in front of me and squeezed it. There was a gunshot. The knife stopped. Blue static rippled through William's body and he fell to the ground.

I hurried over to the crack in the ice over the pool and jumped, putting all my weight into it. The ice broke and I swam to the bottom of the pool. Yumi was there. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to the surface. She was pale...and cold. What was I supposed to do...cpr? Mouth to mouth? I tried both, trying to remember what Jim taught us in swim safety class. After a minute Yumi coughed up water, took a sputtering breath, and her eyes fluttered open. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yumi..." I hugged her. "Yumi I thought I-"

"Ulrich there isn't much time. Listen, I'm not going to make it."

"No, don't say that that, you're going to be fine...You have to be."

"It's too late...I'm sorry..." My eyes widened.

"No. No you can't! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Ulrich, stop." Yumi kissed me, her lips were cold. "It's too late." I slowly shook my head. "But I don't want you to do anything too drastic on my account. I want you to get better, ok? The guys need someone to look after them, Jeremie can't do it and Odd's too scrawny." She laughed but it turned into coughing and hacking, when it calmed down she spoke again. "Can you promise me that, Ulrich?"

"B-but **I **need you!"

"Can you promise me?" She was more insistent this time.

"Yes." I answered, Yumi nodded and put her head down, closing her eyes.

"Yumi?" She didn't move. "YUMI?" I shook her, nothing. Her pulse had stopped. "YUMI!" She was gone.

I whipped around, gritting my teeth.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU KILLED HER!" I took my anger out on William but my eyes fell to the floor. He was gone too.

I collapsed. Everything was just...numb. Yumi...no. She just...no it couldn't I couldn't. Nothing made sense. It was like the blizzard...but this was permanent.

In the distance I heard something. A siren. The police? Yeah, that was it. The emp gun. The police couldn't get their hands on that, couldn't get their hands on me. The guys needed me Yumi said so. I looked down at Yumi, then stashed the gun in my backpack, and darted away from the pool building.

* * *

**You guys Yumi and William are dead. Ulumi shippers don't kill me pls. William lovers, don't kill me either.**

**Seriously don't kill me for this .. **

**Ok so me and my good buddy Feather made a forum since it looks like I'm not getting into the fansite I was talking about...and I have no communication with anyone on said site so I hope they read this...Anyways we made a forum on proboards that won't overload and crash like the head of the fansite was complaining (we thought it was a good solution but apparently he got mad) but I digress. The forum is called Superhuman Might it has official content for Morgan's universe, Feather's universe, the universe where Morgan and Feather know each other, and the universe in World War Xana that was created in part by Cassidy Bonaparte. There's also a place for people to talk about the stories and put headcanons that we might make canon if we like it enough. There's also place for just normal discussion and canon code lyoko, art, writings, the works. Things are pretty slow right now, so I hope that if you're a fan of any of me or Feather or Cass could you please join? I'm on spring break so I'll be working on the morganverse section.**

**Link: : / / with a vengeance . proboards index . cgi (HTTP in the front, no spaces, I'll also put it on my profile)**

**Please please review and visit the site ^^**


	25. Then and Now Meme

**Hello everyone ^^ Long time no see...write...whatever.**

**ANYWAYS as you may have seen from the chapter title this is the then and now meme (no, this is not chapter 25 of Code Revenge, I'm sorry, I still need my mom to get something so I can recover the doc chapter 25 was half completed on, however if it takes much longer, I guess I'll just rewrite the entire thing) Basically, I started this story 3 years...save for a few months...ago. So I've rewritten the first chapter of Code Revenge so we can see how much I've grown as a writer. Idk about you, but I think I've grown quite a lot. Go back and read chapter one before you read this please, just to compare.**

**AWESOME FANTASTIC NEWS, BTW, I auditioned for this Code Lyoko Evolution fan dub, and I got the role of Aelita! But I'll talk more about that at the end of the chapter. Please do check it out though.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko, MoonScoop does, cept Morgan, Kanky, NegaCarthage, and any other stuff I make up, if MoonScoop says those are theirs, they better pay me xD This is is Morgan's pov and takes place during fight to the finish. I sincerely hope you enjoy how much I and Morgan have grown. For reference, italics is William thinking in Morgan's head, and bold italics is Xana.**

**First upload: 7/17/10 Today: 6/15/13**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I smiled as I heard the satisfying explosion of the monster behind me. That was the last of the targets, at least in this wave. I turned around and opened my eyes, charging electricity into my fists, ready for whatever was coming next. I saw a monster, and went to launch an attack, but then stopped short.

It was a Kankrelat, my personal pet named Kanky. It's a childish name, I know, but I named him when I was a child, and I didn't care to rename him now.

"Am I done?" I asked, he nodded in response.

"Excellent." Another productive day of training. Father would be pleased. I straightened out my shirt, my outfit wasn't very impressive. It was a simple black shirt and pants with white bandages on my feet. The whole outfit was like something someone might wear to a dojo. It made sense, I was in training. Someday, though, I hoped to get the armor of a true warrior. But for now, my training was done for the day, and it was time to relax.

I made my way towards the far wall of the room, and Kanky obediently followed. With a flick of the wrist, a panel of the royal blue wall slid open to reveal another room. This room was called the Tower room, it was named as such since it had...a Tower in it. The only Tower in the Replika, in fact, and it served as the Replika's core. The Tower was on an island platform in the middle of a rather large reflecting pool.

This was my home, NegaCarthage. I wasn't created here, I was created in Carthage, or "Sector 5" as the Lyoko Warriors called it. As soon as my father had obtained the keys to Lyoko, we'd moved our base of operation here. NegaCarthage also functioned as my training grounds. The Replika looked a lot like Carthage, though the color was darker. The architecture did not shift every time someone visited, though the panels could all be moved around. There was no layer of sky and Digital Sea. In fact, the entrance to NegaCarthage was the reflecting pool. The water of the pool was Digital Sea.

I set my hand on the ground and Kanky climbed up my arm and onto my head. Then I proceeded to glide millimeters above the surface of the pool. To an outside observer I may have appeared to be walking on water. The outlines of my form lost definition and turned into wispy black smoke before reforming, which was a subconscious action, much like playing with one's hair. The whole effect of the moment might lead someone to think I was a ghost. That made sense, after all, the Lyoko Warriors had deemed specters "Xana's ghosts."

I stepped onto the platform, sat, and dipped a toe into the water. The Digital Sea did not destabilize me, and if I were to swim in it, I would not be affected. Kanky climbed off of my head and scurried around the Tower. I knew what he was looking for and sighed. The Rorkal was usually moored to the Tower, but it had been liquidated to free up more resources

"William isn't here right now, Kanky...the Lyoko Warriors took him, remember?"

William...my love...why did they feel the need not only to take him away but to make him forget his entire life with us...

"Don't worry...dad said he'd get William back, he promised." I leaned back with my hands behind my head and lay down under the white glow of the Tower. A glow that suddenly turned red. The Tower was activated, Xana was at work.

I wondered what he was doing this time. He had been busy lately, busier than usual. I knew he was readying the final attack on the world...the Lyoko Warriors were readying something too. Xana had isolated himself in his control room at the center of NegaCarthage. I hadn't seen him in days, and he said I had nothing to worry about. I trusted him...my dad could do anything. However, a Tower was activated, and that meant something was going on.

I scooped Kanky up and phased into Specter form, a cloud of black smoke that facilitated rapid travel without much obstacle. It was my natural form. William referred to traveling in Specter form as "SuperSmoke." Together, Kanky and I traveled through the wires that connected all Towers and appeared in Xana's control room, at the very core of NegaCarthage.

It was a large, spherical room with a platform floating in the center. It looked like the inside of a Tower, save for the throne on the platform that didn't look unlike the chair Jeremie sat on in front of the Supercomputer. Xana could draw any of the thousands of interface screens making up the walls and manipulate them. In this way he could remotely control NegaCarthage, Carthage, Lyoko, and parts of the network. My father brought up a few screens that maintained various Replikas.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Consolidating power from the Replikas in order to launch the Kolossus." he answered, not even looking up.

"Why are you going to such drastic measures, surely some of your normal monsters would suffice for devirtualizing the warriors, and the Skidbladnir's been destroyed." That was the main purpose of the Kolossus, it was a being that could destroy the virtual submarine by sheer force. It had succeeded in destroying the "Skid" the same day we lost William...That day had been rather bittersweet for the both of us.

"I am going to drastic measures because Jeremie managed to create a fully operational multi agent system. It is powerful enough to destroy all of our Replikas simultaneously. I am trying to slow him down." as Xana spoke, he continued to type code, his fingers gliding across the screen so fast I could hardly see them.

"We can stop him, right?" I asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked me right in the eyes.

He looked down.

My eyes widened. My father had talked about this, told me this day would come, but I had so much faith in my father. He could not fail!

"And the Tower?" I asked, attempting to change the subject. Xana smiled a small smile.

"Just as promised. I've brought William back." he said. My eyes lit up. My black knight had returned. Xana's warrior and my love. Everything was where it belonged.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"On Earth, fighting the warriors." He scrolled through a few screens and tensed up. "They're in Carthage." he glanced at me. "I'm going to die."

No...

"But that doesn't mean you have to." he put his hands on my shoulders, it had a calming effect. Squishy appeared, the Scyphozoa, another monster I named in my early childhood. I allowed it to hoist me up and inject code into my systems. The coding quickly assimilated with my own, and within a minute became indistinguishable.

I felt...power...incredible power. My father's power, my father's codes, my father's mark. I looked down at my right hand, there was now a dark blue tattoo of the eye of Xana. It glowed faintly, but the glow dwindled and faded.

"You bear my mark now, wear it with pride. Hide it until you want others to know of your origins."

My father...he sounded...and looked...so very weak now. There was a finite amount of power. He'd drained power from himself and given it to me.

"Why have you weakened, yourself? You're only making it easier for them to get rid of you!" I snapped. I was angry, how could he just give up like that?

"Morgan...I've seen Jeremie's multi agent system. It will kill me no matter what state I am in. It was specifically crafted to destroy me. I am done for. The only thing left for me to do is save you and give you your mission. That and drag my creator down with me." a dark look crossed his eyes, and he gave a superior smirk. It was a look of victory, even in defeat. "Franz Hopper has re-appeared." Xana brought up a monster spawn program and sent Mantas to Carthage to kill Franz Hopper.

I knelt down in front of my father as a sign of respect.

"Xana, I am your loyal daughter. What is my mission?" I asked.

"Your mission..." Xana started. "Is to carry on my legacy, and avenge my death. Take over the Earth, and destroy the Warriors. You must succeed where I have failed. Do not underestimate them. They may be children, human children, but they have engineered my downfall."

"I will not disappoint you." I said, still kneeling.

"I should imagine not. Despite all my power, intelligence, and capability, you have something I did not. You have the element of surprise. They do not even know of your existence. You will go to Earth and enroll at Kadic Academy. Lyoko and William will be lost, and you will not be able to return here without disabling the multi agent. However, I do advise that you eventually return. You will need adequate power sources to sustain you and the best source to draw from is Lyoko's Supercomputer. I have set things in motion for you to succeed, but your strategics and course of action are up to you."

"I understand."

"Good, I entrust you with the task. Now get up. We're leaving."

I rose. I did not show it, but inside, I was in despair. My father, my William, my home...everything I'd ever known and loved in my short existence was about to be torn from me. I'd never even been to Earth, and only rarely had I seen Lyoko! I had been kept a secret my entire life. Now I would be thrown into a world I did not know, a world with creatures of meat, and bones, and blood...rather than pixels.

I would be completely alone.

"What about the monsters? Will they perish as well?" I asked.

"Yes." My father answered. "But you can rebuild them."

"In that case..." I looked down at Kanky, who was standing obediently next to me, waiting for me to finish talking with my father. "With your permission...I would like to take Kanky with me." Xana thought for a moment.

"That is acceptable. However, you would have to keep him hidden. If the Warriors were to see a Kankrelat, it would be a dead giveaway."

Xana's head snapped toward the screen.

"Franz is giving them the energy they need to launch the program. There isn't much time. You must go!"

I turned to leave, but as a last minute thought, my father spoke again.

"I love you, Morgan, and I am so proud of you."

I smiled and gave a slight nod. Then, I was off.

I picked up Kanky, turned into smoke, teleported to Lyoko, and flew up...and up...and up...until...we were through.

We emerged from some factory machinery.

_**Run!**_

My father's voice in my head, telling me to run. His voice that had guided me my entire life...what would I do without him? I did not run, I could not run from this strange place...This place where the colors were different, much duller, things were dirty, dimensions were different. It was fascinating and terrifying all at one! I could not run...but I did hide behind some equipment.

"I'm sorry William, but let's face it. We were never meant for each other."

I recognized that voice! Yumi Ishiyama, Geisha Warrior. I peeked out from behind the machine and saw Yumi and William...I wanted to help him, but I couldn't get myself to move. Yumi aimed a kick at his head but he flipped out of the way, landing on the stairs and tackled her onto the conveyer belt about 10 feet below, while himself landing on his feet.

William was such a good fighter...why would he have to be lost...Jeremie...my jaw clenched at the name. Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!

_**Morgan I said get out of there!**_

Still, I waited.

Yumi got up and attempted to pick up a steel pipe as a weapon, but William had his foot on it. Instead Yumi rammed into him with all of her weight, knocking him back. He found his footing on the conveyer belt, flipped, and landed on his feet next to me. He looked down at me for an instant and smiled.

_Everything will be ok, Morgan. But you have to get out of here._

He delivered a hard kick to Yumi's rib cage, flinging her into a pile of various objects, such as planks and scrap metal. He approached her, smirking victoriously.

"WILLIAM!"

All of a sudden, Ulrich was on top of William.

"I don't wanna see you hanging around Yumi ever again!"

William threw off his attacker and stood, Ulrich kicked, aiming for his head, but William evaded the attack and went up against the wall. Ulrich ran at him but he phased through the wall. I laughed to myself.

William shot lightning at Ulrich but thanks to Yumi's warning, he ducked just in time, then swept his leg under William's, tripping him. Ulrich laughed.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

William got back up and shot Ulrich, sending him flying clear across the room, while Yumi cried out to him. This was highly amusing. I'd never seen William fight them before. They were no match. William approached Ulrich, preparing to fire.

And then, he fell, he fell to his knees and his form turned to static. Smoke rose, my father...screaming. Screaming so loud, in my head, it hurt!

_**GET OUT, OUT OF HERE, NOW, OR YOU WILL DIE TOO, OUT, OR NOTHING WILL HAVE MATTERED, RUN, RUN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH UNTIL YOU ARE UNABLE!**_

_Please...I want you safe..._

William's voice was so soft, and then it cut out. I panicked, I could no longer communicate with William. Was he gone? No, not so soon! Why?! And my father, screaming in pain! He was dying.

I felt it...the multi agent now I felt it! My eyes widened, it burned! Kanky's light flashed on and off. What did I do? What would I do? My father was dying, William was lost, I felt pain, like my life was being drained! Everything was falling apart. WHAT. WOULD. I. DO?

_**Run...**_

I took Kanky, phased into Specter form, and took off like a rocket. Out of the room, out of the factory, out of range. I could still feel the multi agent catching up to me, attempting to kill me...but it could not catch me.

I got to a forest, and was unable to run anymore. I climbed a tree in front of me and hid myself in the foliage. Everything here on Earth was so...I didn't even know how to describe it. I didn't like it though...there was no mainframe I could connect to...nothing I could connect to. William was gone and Xana...my father...dead.

I wept.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**Yumi2004 productions and Iamghost productions come together to present the Code Lyoko Evolution english fandub!**

**Up until this point Code Lyoko Evolution has been entirely in french. One episode was dubbed with english, but it didn't do too well. So now fans are making a fandub, and I am a part of it. I play the role of Aelita, and I also help edit the script so that the words we say match up the the actors' mouth as best we can make it!**

**Even if you didn't like MoonScoop's english dub, please give our's a try! We're working really hard to make this the best it can possibly be.**

**It will airing on July 1st on this youtube channel youtube user / Just A Code Lyoko Fan**

**As well as behind the scenes videos on **** youtube. / user / Computer 101 unown (take out the spaces and whatnot)**

******Please subscribe to both and stay tuned to see the episodes. I talk to the cast as well as the people putting the videos together and I know they're all going to do a fantastic job!**

******And as always, review this story xD**


	26. Now it's my 3rd anniversary here o uo

**ITS MY 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY BEING HERE and so like last year I am updating as much as I can, but since this year I have stuff going on, it's gonna be a much longer process xD Also uploading some ideas that I've had for a while including Morgan's Childhood which would include how she interacts with William when they actually were in a relationship, and I'm interested to find out how that turns out. I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Morgan and Taelia and Stacey and stuff.**

**Jeremie's pov, enjoy.**

* * *

Aelita and I were back in the bunker. I programmed to distract myself. Odd and Stacey had come back a few minutes ago, and they were playing video games.

"So I guess with the supercomputer gone...there's no way to find my father."

"Aelita I'll try to find him. I promised I would, but we have to worry about ourselves right now."

"Ya know, Einstein, not to rain on your parade but why are we still hiding? There's no Lyoko to keep a secret anymore and the more we hide the more trouble we get in when they catch us."

"Because if they find us they'll shoot us on sight, don't you understand?" I snapped.

"What crawled up his butt..." Odd muttered. Stacey chuckled, but I just glared at him and went back to programming. Odd was being ridiculous.

Just then Ulrich burst through the door, without William or Yumi.

"Where've you been, good buddy?" Odd asked. "Stacey and I were back hours ago, and where's Yumi and William?"

"Um..." Ulrich trailed off, looking down at the floor. My eyes widened, and I stood up.

"Ulrich. Where are Yumi and William?"

"They're..." Ulrich shook his head. "They're both dead. We were at the pool, and William was possessed...well he wasn't possessed but he was acting like it. He drowned Yumi and tried to kill me with a knife and I couldn't reason with him so I had to shoot him to save myself..." He said it in a monotone, numb, like he couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it either.

"...No..." A tear fell from Aelita's eyes. I hugged her, trying to offer comfort, and bit my cheek trying not to cry myself. If I hadn't let them go to the pool...this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry...I'm really really sorry." Ulrich choked back tears for a second to, then composed himself. For all the control Ulrich had over his reactions, no matter how much of a tough guy front he put on. He was still a kid, we were all still kids, and we'd just lost two of our friends...Ulrich took a deep breath, and spoke again. "The police probably saw me. We need to get out of here. I don't know how long we have but I heard sirens when I left the-"

"ULRICH STERN, WE HAVE THE SHED SURROUNDED, DO NOT TRY TO RESIST. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

My heart stopped.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Odd exclaimed, Stacey pulled him into a hug to try to calm him down. The rest of us just stared at Ulrich. First Yumi and William...now this. Everything had suddenly gotten so...real.

"Are you going to go with them, Ulrich?" Aelita asked. Ulrich stood there for a moment, he looked like he had the wind knocked out of him, his eyes wide. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess I have to. I don't want us to get into more trouble than we already are." He looked down at his hand, which still clenched around the emp gun. "Odd."

"Yeah, good buddy?" Odd looked up at him.

"Take this." Ulrich put the gun in Odd's hands and closed his fingers around it. "Run, run far away from here, don't let anyone catch you or stop you." Ulrich looked up, and managed a smile, even if he was leaving, he was going to be strong for us...he was a true friend. "Take care, will ya? Yumi would kill me if anything happened to you guys..."

Then Ulrich just turned around and started walking. Nobody did anything to stop him, nobody said goodbye. We all stood...numb. He climbed the ladder, we heard some shouting, sirens, motors, and he was gone.

We stood there for a long time after he was gone...I wasn't sure how long, but it must have been hours...or maybe just minutes. Who knew?

"Um...sorry to break the silence but...what do we do now?" Stacey asked.

That was a very good question...what would we do?

"Like Ulrich said, we need to get out of here." Odd said. I nodded in agreement.

"The police probably have some people patrolling around here. They found one of us we might find all of us. Stacey, is there any sort of back exit?" I asked, she would be the expert in the situation. We all looked to her.

"Well...yeah, of course. There's a garage...no cars though, just bikes. They're lighter if you have to carry them and don't need any fuel. They also won't be as noticeable, they're more maneuverable, and since I'm pretty sure none of us have driver's licenses, so we won't be caught for that." She looked at us like she was waiting to know if she had done a good job.

"Wow, you're really good at this survivor stuff!" Odd exclaimed. He was more cheery than I would have thought...but that didn't concern me now.

"Right, well that's our best course of action for now." We all silently packed our backpacks with some food and water and water filters so that they could drink river water if needed, Swiss army knives.

"Do we take weapons?" Aelita asked.

"...Yes, just in case." Stacey said, strapping a handgun in a holster to her belt. We all did likewise, headed to the garage, and soon we were off. We had our hoods on and rode on in silence. We kept to the forest, where we had the cover of foliage. I quickly fell behind the rest of them, because, well, I'm not exactly the most athletic person in the world. Jim would probably shake his head at me, saying it was only natural that I would be so slow because, and I quote, "You have string bean arms, Belpois! How do you expect to get anywhere in life if you just sit behind a computer all day?" Well most of the time sitting behind a computer would be more than enough. I saved the world countless times by sitting in front of a computer. But...right now...in the real world...it would have been helpful to have SOME athletic ability.

"Where are we going?" Odd asked.

That...was also a very good question...

"Somewhere defensible." Stacey suggested.

"How about that storage place where we found Taelia?" Aelita suggested.

"That works." I said, and we stepped on it.

"The only problem is that, if I remember correctly, that means we'll have to go through town!" Aelita said.

"Yeah, I mean I like publicity as much as the next guy but in this case it might not be a good idea." Odd said.

"We just have to keep our heads down and move fast." I said. "And hope nobody notices.

Another thing, with all this biking, in a hoodie, I was getting overheated. Of course, I couldn't let anyone know that. Hopefully we would get to that warehouse soon and I would faint or anything. Carefully, we rode into the city.

Oddly enough...the city was deserted. Nobody...nobody at all was around. A few cars were off in the distance, driving away.

"Wait a minute..." I said, they all stopped. "I think...this might be a trap."

"What makes you think that?" Stacey asked.

"Well...there is the fact that nobody's around could be an indicator." Aelita said.

"Big, empty, open, convenient space means the big bad guys are lurking somewhere. Basic video game logic." Odd added.

"Well then what do we do?" Stacey asked.

"We-"

There were mechanical whirs in the distance, laser shots, cars crashing, people screaming.

Out heads all whipped around towards the sound.

"What was that?" Stacey asked.

There was a cry, kind of garbled sound.

"No..." Aelita trailed off. "How is that even possible."

"What is that sound?" Stacey demanded again.

"It's a Creeper..." I said, "And quite a few other Xana monsters, if I'm not mistaken."

Suddenly I heard the noise of a thousand Tvs switching on, all at once.

_Hello Belpois._

That voice. My breath stopped short, I tensed up, my eyes huge. That...no...no this was...impossible.

WE SAW HER DIE!

Slowly, I turned around. Maybe...maybe I had heard wrong?

I had no such luck.

As I turned around, on every single screen, was the face I hated. An impossible face, one that should have been destroyed. It was a face I had never wanted to see, as long as I lived.

Morgan.

* * *

**I have part of the next chapter written already so probably faster update?**

**Also yeah be on the lookout for me to update a ton of other stuff.**

**Also if you ever wanted to talk to me or talk to Morgan I run a roleplay blog for Morgan on tumblr url is morgan-xanthos, I'd be happy to rp with any of you or answer any of your questions.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review.**


	27. Whoa so much flashback

**Hai yes hello new chapter of Code Revenge that I don't own the stuff except Morgan and also this chapter is mostly flashback and also this chapter tells you where NegaCarthage is, review with where you thought it was before, and reactions to where it is.**

**Ok enjoy**

* * *

I smirked at the camera. They didn't know it yet, but I was victorious. I took a second to glance back at Emily, she was standing next to me, waving nervously at the camera. I gestured for her to stop.

"What do I do?" She asked under her breath.

"Just stand there and stay calm." I hissed, then turned back to the camera. I needed to address the public.

"Hello people of Earth. My name, as some of you may know it, is Morgan Xanthos. Do not try to turn this off and do not panic. I am broadcasting to every television, radio, and computer. I am on every media device in every country and every language. Oh, and I lied, you really should be panicking. That's something you have to learn about me, I lie.

Now, if you live in France, you may notice the giant robots heading towards you. If you don't live in France, don't worry, they'll be there soon. If you haven't guessed yet, those robots are controlled by me. I am declaring a war against humanity, and I will win.

Jeremie Belpois, I know you're listening, and I know you're wondering how I'm alive. I survived your precious multi agent, and so did my monsters. Of course you must be wondering how I did it..."

_The shield around NegaCarthage was destroyed, my vision blurred. However, I could sense the multi agent weakening. It was going away. That multi agent, no matter how powerful, was still a program, and a program could be tricked. I put enough energy into the shield to make the program think it had destroyed me, and so it went away._

_ If any Xana code was detected on the network, the multi agent would return and destroy it. Therefore, I had to get off the network. To be a Specter was to be connected to the network. So to get away from the multi agent, to truly be safe, I couldn't be a Specter..._

_ I hated the thought, loathed the idea with a passion...but, it was the only way to continue my existence, and more importantly, the mission that would fulfill my father's wishes...my father...The last remnants of his coding had been obliterated by the multi agent. It was either save him in NegaCarthage on the off chance I would be able to resurrect him, assuming the multi agent didn't sense him and destroy the entire thing, or sacrifice him, save as many monsters as I could, and live another day._

_ Sacrifices had to be made. I knew he wouldn't have let me act in any other manner._

_ And now I would have to sacrifice the most important thing of all...my identity. I would have to become the thing I hated most...human..._

_ "Are you ready for this, Kanky...?" I asked, something almost like sorrow in my voice. I could never go back here, ever. Jeremie had programmed the multi agent in such a way that it was almost a wild thing. It couldn't be locked onto, so it couldn't be destroyed, and it's behavior was erratic. The only way...was to leave, and leave for good. _

_ I took a deep breath, and took a moment to appreciate the form I had. I felt the electricity running through my body. I looked at my hand, and made it turn into smoke...then solidified it. For this to work I had to have my human form. I brought up an interface and ran a program. _

_ Code: Earth _

_ I took a sputtering breath as I fell out of the scanner, onto the dirt floor. My body breathed automatically...before I had to keep doing it consciously in order to seem normal. There was a steady beat...that would be my heart, pumping blood through my body for the first time ever. I felt heavy and sluggish, and I would have to get used to constantly being in this state, as it was normal for humans..._

_ The room was completely dark except for the dim light from a luminescent, blue eye of Xana on a computer screen. I pulled myself up onto my feet, using the scanner as support. I simply stood there for a minute, trying to adjust. My weight was distributed differently, and there was a lot more of it. My mind was sluggish and...there was nothing to connect to...it was just my mind, contained within itself...and the beating, always the systematic beating of my heart. _

_ I did not like the beating of my heart. It was loud and uncomfortable...and a constant reminder of my new found mortality. _

_ I took a shaky step into the dark, then another one. It would take time to be efficient enough in my movements to be an effective warrior. I walked on, trying to find the light switch, but...well..._

_ I ran into a wall._

_ A sensation radiated through my body, pain...that was a new one. I had never felt pain before, not really, not...human pain. I was at the wall at least, and the light switch was on the wall so I felt along the wall, found it, and turned the lights on._

_ The first thing that caught my eye was the supercomputer...to be specific, the supercomputer that housed NegaCarthage. It looked very similar to that of Lyoko's, except that instead of having 3, thin, cylinder scanners, there was one, large, rectangular scanner. It was built to be able to materialize monsters without breaking the scanner, it could also materialize more than one being at once._

_ I looked over at the scanner, Kanky was still in there. That was...strange._

_ "Come here, Kanky." I spoke...and it was strange, vocal cords vibrating to make sound instead of the sound being electronically created. He didn't budge, he didn't even seem to hear me. He just stood there. I walked over and tapped him on the head._

_ "Hello, Kanky. I might be human now, but I'm still me."_

_ No response._

_ I sighed. No matter how close Kanky and I had been, he was a robot, to him, since I wasn't giving off the same readings, I was no longer me._

_ I would just have to...create a device, that would give off the same readings. But first I had to get all those monsters off of NegaCarthage in case that multi agent was still lurking. I walked over to the computer and began to materialize every single last monster on NegaCarthage. My hands were far slower and clumsier than I was used to...and everything was so...rigid. The human body could only bend and stretch so much...and it was irritating._

_ The monsters appeared in the scanner in large groups. I had to physically push all of them to make way for more monsters, as they were unresponsive without some sort of instruction. This took a few hours, and it took a few more hours to create a voice activated remote control out of my Blackberry phone and spare parts. I was human, but I still knew my way around technology. _

_ "Attention." I called out, like the commander of an army. All the monsters immediately perked up and turned towards me. I smiled, pleased I'd been able to accomplish so much in such little time even with my...handicap. _

_ "I may seem different to all of you, but I'm still Morgan, and I'd like you to treat me as you always have. Soon we will begin our attack on Earth. I expect each and every one of you to do your best at achieving Xana's dream. But first I have some business to attend to. Kanky, come with me." Kanky walked up to me and climbed onto my shoulder, then rest still stood at attention._

_ "At ease. Prepare in any way you deem necessary for the assault." And with that I turned around and walked out into the sewers._

_ The same sewer system that connected to the factory and Hermitage. The supercomputer for NegaCarthage was in an underground room, it's walls and floor were compact dirt, completely bare except for wires, light fixtures, and a wall of tools to fix the computer if need be. The supercomputer for NegaCarthage was only a few blocks away from the supercomputer for Lyoko...and they never even noticed._

_ I took the sewer passageway onto the grounds of Kadic. The whole place was abandoned. News reporters and ambulances had long since left and now the place was deserted. Well...nearly deserted._

_ "EMILY!" I called out. After a minute Emily emerged from one of the doors._

_ "Morgan...what took you so long? William said you'd be here sooner." She asked._

_ "I had some...things to do. Now, do you have the gun?" I asked._

_ "No...Ulrich took it from me. And William passed out and then ran away with Ulrich." She said, looking down, ashamed perhaps?_

_ "I know...and I suppose we don't need the gun anymore...they won't be able to take us out regardless."_

_ "Ok..." Emily was confused, then looked up at me. "So now are you gonna tell me what's going on?" My eyes glinted and I gave a slightly crazy smile._

_ "We're at war."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I'll explain on the way. Come with me."_

_ We went to the factory. I no longer felt at home there. I could not feel Lyoko..._

_ "The abandoned Renault factory?" Emily questioned. I thought she was beginning to suspect I was mad._

_ "It housed my old home."_

_ "You...lived in an abandoned factory?"_

_ "No! I haven't explained myself yet, have I? It may not look it, but I'm a computer program, or, I was. I became human a few hours ago to avoid death. Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita all have been at war with me and my father for a long time. They killed my father, and now it's time for me to end this. I offer you a chance to stand by my side, to rule the Earth with me. If you refuse...you will suffer the same fate as the rest of humanity." I crossed my arms and looked at her, waiting for a response. She just laughed._

_ "You're joking, right?" She asked, still chuckling. I stared at her, completely serious._

_ "You...are joking...right?"_

_ I shook my head._

_ "But that's...insane."_

_ "Yes it is, but it's true. Now are you in...or out."_

_ "In." Emily sounded like she was simply humoring me. She'd find out soon enough that my story was true._

_ "Right. We need to get to the roof." I said, and went into the factory, quickly finding a ladder that led to the rooftop. I had Kanky stand in as a camera, and used my Blackberry connect Kanky's internal camera to every media device in the world. I also called my monsters to come guard me._

_ "What...are those thing?" Emily asked, as Mantas, Creepers, and Krabbes approached the factory, with a few of the Siberian robots for good measure._

_ "They are our army."_

_ I enjoyed the look of realization on her face...now she knew it was all real...and there was no turning back for her._

_ "And know." I explained. "We are broadcasting to every media device in the world." I activated the camera._

_ "Hello Belpois."_

"Well...I won't bore you with the details. I know you have the emp gun, but it doesn't matter anymore. I have an army of my monsters. What do you have? Six kids who are way in over their heads and a couple of bullets. Oh, and just in case you thought you would try to stop me anyways, I have one more surprise. William...attack!"

I paused for dramatic effect. The one they trusted so much, their little friend, back where he belonged, working with me. It was true that when the multi agent was launched, the specter left William. However, the nanobots I injected into him...the nanobots in the black sludge in the syringe. They altered his memory, and had nothing to do with Xana code. His memory remained repaired, and so William was still working with me.

"As for the rest of the world...I invite you to try to stop me. I will give you all a fighting chance...because once you try, you will see how hopeless it is, because I've already won." I smirked...finally...my plans were being put into motion...I would rule Earth...like Xana wanted.

"If any of you would like to come and try to stop me. I am on top of the abandoned Renault factory in Boulonge Billancourt, Paris, France."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a missile.

"Ah, we have our first taker...and by the look of the flag I'd say it's the United States...always quick with a trigger."

"Morgan! That thing is gonna-"

"Shhhhh! Emily, calm down." I commanded a Manta to move in the way of the missile, the two blew up at a safe distance.

"As you can see, I have thousands of my monsters who will not hesitate to do anything they must to protect me." I smiled calmly.

"So...would anyone else like to try?"

* * *

**So now we officially go into the second phase of the story the "apocalypse" phase in which everyone is really badass apocalypse people or maybe they just trip on a bug idk I'm really tired. **

**Can I just say nobody died this chapter and I think that's an accomplishment? Well except for that Manta...poor Manta.**

**Yes Morgan made a United States loves guns joke**

**Idek what I am saying anymore I am going to sleep, night.**

**Review stuff and things**


	28. Chapter 28

**It seems I regained my muse just in time for winter break to finish so I have no time to write anymore. At least I'm getting this chapter out. Please enjoy!**

**Ulrich's pov**

* * *

As soon as I left the shed I was on the ground. The police tackled me. I felt the klink of metal against my wrists.

"YOU WITH ANYONE ELSE, STERN?!" the officer's spit sprayed into my ear. I wanted to tell him to lay off, but unless I wanted a boot up my butt-hole I needed to keep my mouth shut. Unlucky for me, I had to answer, and my mouth wasn't cooperating with my brain.

"No sire."

"Oh, you think you're a clever little kid, dont'cha? Well ya better change your attitude quick, they don't take kindly to clever ones in prison." The officer barked at me.

"N-no, my tongue slipped." I stammered, trying to cover for myself.

"Riiight. Well do yourself a favor and SHUT UP! You have the right to remain silent." The officer was beginning to sound like someone from some sort of police academy movie. I sighed in resignation and shut up for the rest of the drive. I leaned back, closed my eyes, and ran my hand through my hair. What a mess. What a stupid, selfish, horrible mess. This was all my fault, and I couldn't even make good on Yumi's last wish.

Yumi...a wave of emotion swelled up and pressed against the base of my throat. No, I couldn't cry now. That would be just about the weakest and most immature thing I could do right now. Just had to choke it down. Yeah, that was the best thing to do. I tilted my head back, crossed my arms, and smirked. I was a criminal now, huh? A certain level of badassery came with being a hardened criminal, and I had a reputation to keep up. I'd be like one of those criminals on those most wanted shows. Look on the bright side, right? I'd be on TV, not exactly a childhood dream of mine. Still, it'd be cool. Actually, with the incident at Kadic being as big as it was, maybe I was already on TV. For a moment, I wondered what my mother would think when she saw what happened to me...

"We're here, get out!" The officer opened the side door and ushered me out of the car and lead me into the detention center. The place was very plain, just a concrete building. We walked down a hallway of identical gray prison cells. A few prisoners skulked in the shadows, and they looked at me like I was fresh meat, I guess I was. At least I knew I could hold my own here. A little martial arts and they'd know not to mess with me.

"Right, end of the line, Stern. You'll get your one phone call later. You have two days to find a lawyer. If you don't one will be provided for you." He said all of that like he was reading off of a script or something. He sounded bored, like he really didn't want to deal with prisoners right now.

The officer suddenly turned and opened a door in the bars, shoving me in. After that he turned and walked away, leaving me to my cell. It was a small empty space with little more than a bunk bed...and a guy sitting on the bunk bed. I knew his face...he was um...he was...

"You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" I asked.

"You probably saw me on tv or something. The news made a pretty big deal about my arrest cause I stole that laptop, but I didn't remember it." He said, scratching his head.

That's when it clicked, it was the guy from earlier. His name was...Rob, right? He looked a few years older than me, and he was a redhead.

"Oh yeah, you were set up." I mumbled before I could stop myself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. I-it was nothing! Anyways, my name's Ulrich."

"Mine's Rob," So I was right. "and I'm pretty sure you said I was set up." Rob raised an eyebrow at me. I scratched the back of my head and chuckled.

"Heh, I guess I did-"

"I gotta say, I'm not really surprised. I mean, I know I didn't do it. The thing is, I've seen the security tapes and that was me. I'm not sure how they pulled it off, or why they would set me up in the first place." he sighed, sitting down on the bottom bunk bed.

I thought for a second. Did I want to tell this guy about his arrest? Did keeping my secret even really matter anymore? It probably didn't, but...What was it Taelia used to say? The walls had ears? The enemy could be anywhere? Something like that. Even if I said something, this guy wouldn't believe me.

"No reason." I said.

"What?"

"No reason. There was no reason it was you. The person who set you up could've chosen anyone. I really doubt she cared who it was, as long as she didn't get caught." I leaned against the wall opposite to Rob, who leaned forward.

"She? Do you know who this person is?"

"Who is it, and where can I find her?" Rob got right to the point. I thought it over for a second but ya know what? I was in enough trouble already. If I ran into more I'd deal with it then.

"She goes by the name Morgan Xanthos, and she's dead." I replied flatly.

"Dead? Is that why you're in here?" Rob asked.

"WHAT?! You think I killed her? Well...actually I had a hand in killing her, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then what did you do?" Rob asked. I shook my head.

"No, sorry, I'm not going to tell you that. Which bunk do you have?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"The bottom one. I've had too many bad experiences hitting my head on the ceiling." He replied. At least he had the decency to take the hint.

"Right, then I'll take the top bunk." I climbed up onto the bunk. "I'm gonna take a nap now. The day's been exhausting." and with that I turned toward the cold concrete wall, shutting out the rest of the world.

"Ok, I get it. I'll be quiet." Rob replied, then everything was quiet except for the hushed whispers of other prisoners.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and my muscles relaxed a little. I was glad he didn't press me on my reason for being here. Just...didn't want to think about this...didn't want to think at all. If I could lay here. If I could just...lay here, maybe everything would just...go away. I rolled over and lay flat on my back, looking up at the ceiling. There was no way I'd get that kind of mercy, though. Self defense or not, I murdered somebody. I couldn't just be forgiven. I was gonna have to be punished somehow...Man, dad was gonna kill me, and mom would be heartbroken. I'd have to somehow make up for it. I wasn't sure how I could possibly make up for taking a human's life, let alone William's. Even if he was possessed or something at the time. It still didn't-

"So, do you have any contacts for a lawyer?"

"Huh?" Rob's question interrupted my thoughts. It took me a second register what he said. "Oh. No. I don't think so. I have a few friends that might rustle something up, but with the position they're in I doubt they can get a lawyer for me." He let out a laugh.

"Well in that case, good luck, buddy. The court appointed lawyers suck."

"I don't expect to get an innocent verdict." I wouldn't deny that I killed him. I deserved whatever came with that.

"Oh...I called my mom. She's trying to get the money for a lawyer, but..." he sighed, "She might not get it in time. Without a good lawyer...there's no way I'm getting out of here."

"You're gonna get out of here, ok Rob? You didn't commit any crime...the courts will figure that out." I half-heartedly comforted him.

"...Thank, man."

There was a long pause, but then I suddenly saw Rob get up and walk over the the bars.

"Something wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Usually the guards come to bring us to the cafeteria by now." Rob craned his neck, and pushed his ear against the bars. "I hear something like...yelling and footsteps...but...They're moving away from the cells, not toward."

"You got some pretty good hearing there." I commented, tucking one knee in and resting my chin on it.

"Thanks." Rob's head suddenly jerked toward the opposite wall. This time I thought I heard something to. It sounded like...thudding. "Something's ramming into the prison."

I jumped down from the bunk. My eyes widened, and my mind went through every possible explanation...none of them were good.

"Do you hear anything else?" I asked, I could hear the agitation in my own voice. Rob pressed his ear harder against the wall.

"Some sort of...charging up sound, like waan wan wan..."

My eyes went wide.

"HIT THE FLOOR!" I pushed Rob aside just in time to narrowly avoid what was unmistakably a Megatank laser. Then a Megatank crashed into the wall, destroying it.

"Oh..."

"Shit."

I pulled Rob up off the floor.

"We have to get out of here, now! Follow my lead!"

I scrambled over the Megatank and made it outside...only to find about a dozen more outside, along with Hornets. All the officers were outside, trying to take them down. Most of the officers were dead already.

"No no no no no! She's supposed to be dead..." I stammered.

"ULRICH, THIS CAR HAS THE KEY RIGHT HERE!" Rob yelled, he'd managed to run over to a police car, and he had a key in his hands.

"You can drive?" I asked, he nodded, and we got in the car. Thanks to a little creative driving...we were able to get out of the area alive. Everywhere...monsters...Morgan was dead though...she had to be...She wasn't. Somehow...somehow she was causing this. Monsters of all kinds destroyed buildings and the robots from the Siberian supercomputer hunted people down regardless of age or gender. It was quickly becoming hell on Earth. Once we got in the clear, or, as in the clear as we could, Rob turned to me.

"Ok, I can tell. You know something about this. What's going on?"

I sighed, and began to tell him the story.

"Right...Well, let's start from the beginning. There's this girl...and her name is Morgan."

* * *

**Sorry it's not that descriptive at the end, but my mind was running out of words on account of I'm tired. I might revise it tomorrow to put more detail into how Morgan's hell on Earth looks and stuff. Anyways, please do the review thing.**


End file.
